RWBY-The Fire of Revolution
by T.C.K 2512
Summary: Watch as the RWBY crew is thrust into 1770's America, they fight through the American revolution and fight for their freedom. In this story the only thing that has carried over from the original is the characters, there is no Grimm or Fawnes. All credit goes to Rooster Teeth for RWBY. Rated T minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys this is my new Fan Fic, if you've read my other Fan Fic then you're gonna know that my stories throw the characters into locations and scenarios that are not very common, so if you like really weird premises for Fan Fics then you've come to the right place. Anyway this Fan Fic throws the RWBY crew into the American War of Independence, it starts out in early March of 1770, so yeah, it's not gonna be entirely historically accurate, but I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Chapter One-Gun Fire in Boston**

Ruby walked through the streets on a cold March day. Her short black hair spilled around her pale face, her skin almost as white as the snow around her. She was short for a thirteen-year-old girl but her attire made her look older. She wore tattered old brown leather boots with cheap grey wool trousers, and an old white shirt. Over that she wore a brown leather trench-coat that went down to her thighs. She had managed to buy most of her clothes from different shops throughout Boston, but she had stolen the coat when she had the chance. Her and her half sister, Yang, wore similar clothes and didn't have much else to their names as they spent most of their money on food and drink. They made their money through the trading at the Boston docks, not actually being traders but by stealing what they needed.

She arrived at Kings Street and looked down the street to where The Old State House was as she walked past the steps of the Custom House. She looked up at the building and accidentally walked into someone.

"Oh, sorry," Ruby said nervously and carried on walking without even turning to see who it was.

She soon reached the tavern she was travelling to. She walked in through the door and stood near the bar.

"It's good to see you, Junior," she said in her high-pitched voice to the bar keep. He was a tall man, simply dressed with short hair.

"Hmm, what do you want?" Junior asked with little patience.

"Ever the charmer I see," Ruby said, taking a seat. "Get me a steak and ale pie."

"Coming right up," Junior replied, turning to get a meal from the kitchen.

He handed her the meal and looked at her plainly.

"Two shillings," he said.

"Two? It was one and a half last week, and one shilling the week before that!" Ruby frowned, annoyed.

"Pay up, and God bless the British for making everything even more expensive," he said raising a glass.

"God bless King George," Ruby sighed, finishing off her meal. She reached into her pockets to find her purse. She felt around but couldn't find anything. Ruby checked again and came up empty handed. "Damn it, the purse is gone."

"Nice try. Pay up," Junior said.

"I don't have it," Ruby said nervously.

"Pay up!" Junior said grabbing Ruby and almost dragging her over the counter.

"Let her go!" Ruby heard a familiar voice shout.

Suddenly Junior released his grip on her and turned to face the new voice. A girl that looked older than Ruby, wearing clothes similar to hers, stood there. Her long golden hair glowed in the dim light.

"What do you want?" Junior said angrily.

The blonde just head butted him and dragged him over the counter. He lay on the floor and the blonde kicked him in the side. He grabbed her legs and took her down. He then punched her in the face before she reversed the hold and threw him back. She stood over him and brought the heel of her boot down onto his face. She turned to Ruby and helped her up.

"Come on sis'!" Yang said. "We'd best get out of here."

Yang helped Ruby up and practically dragged her out of the tavern. They ran through the snow covered streets and soon got away from the area the soldiers and police would be running to.

"That was fun!" Yang laughed. She was two years older than Ruby and had always been the wilder one of the pair.

"My Lord! Yang, you're bleeding," Ruby said, concern lining here face.

"Am I?" Yang raised her hand up to her head. "Oh. Well, I suppose he hits harder than I thought."

"Come with me Yang. Let's head home," Ruby said.

They walked down the streets and turned onto Kings street. There was a large crowd surrounding a force of nine red coats on the steps of the Custom House.

"I wonder, what's happening?" Ruby asked.

"Isn't that mister Knox, the book keep, up there talking to one of the soldiers?" Yang asked. "Let's go ask him what's happening."

Yang led the way through the crowd to mister Knox, they reached him near the end of his conversation with the soldier.

"For God's Sake, take care of your men. If they fire, you must die," Henry Knox told the captain of the soldiers.

"I am aware of it, sir," the captain responded, his English accent coming through clearly.

"Mister Knox. What's happening sir?" Yang asked.

"Miss Long, Miss Rose, we must get out of here." He looked around nervously. "With me, now!"

He led the two girls down the street a while and they stopped outside of Henry Knox's book shop.

"One of the privates attacked a civilian. The people want revenge for it." He glanced back at the crowd nervously. "Make no mistake, there will be blood before the day is up."

Despite being only nineteen, Henry Knox had made a name for himself and became a well-respected man within the community. He was a plump and wore fancy clothing that was much fancier than anything that either Ruby or Yang owned.

"Come inside, you must be freezing." Mr Knox led the inside. "Gosh, it truly is a marvel, this world in which we live. There seems to be never ending trouble."

"It is, isn't it?" Ruby said. She was used to Mr Knox using words that the two weren't entirely sure of.

"We can onl-" Mr Knox started but he was interrupted by a series of gunshots outside and the crowd screaming.

The trio ran outside and saw many people lying on the ground dead or injured. Much of the crowd had dispersed after the gunfire but some had attempted to take down the soldiers that had fired.

"My God!" Ruby whispered in shock.

 **A/N: There's the first chapter guys I really hope you enjoyed this one. Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, here's chapter two for you. What happens in this chapter is fictional. I want to stress that this is only based on history, I am endeavouring to keep it accurate but there will be some inaccuracies in the story. But anyway I hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter Two-Breaking and Entering**

In the months after the massacre, the British Troops were sent to their fort at Castle Island. Tensions were high as the trial for the British Soldiers that had fired into the crowd went on. The sisters had read in the paper that John Adams was defending the soldiers.

"I can't believe that Adams is defending those butchers," Yang complained. "They fired at us civilians!"

Yang was reading the paper in the girls' two bedroom apartment. It was now July, and the warm weather was roasting the city.

"That's the least of our worries," Ruby said. "We're running out of money, and with the taxes at the port, less and less people are down there trading."

"It's simple," Yang smiled. "We can get back at the British and make money at the same time. It'll work like a charm."

"You can't be serious." Ruby sighed.

"We can do this. All we have to do is break into Castle Island, steal guns, and get out. Easy."

"Who's gonna buy guns, Yang? Last time I checked we were just thieves. We steal for our own good." Ruby tried to argue. "How are we gonna get in?"

"We climb over the walls, burn the gate, I don't know!" Yang said, standing up in excitement. "We can finally get ahead here, do more than just survive."

"It's impossible," Ruby said bluntly.

"Not true. If we ask Mr Knox then I'm sure we can get some help," Yang started.

"We can't bring Mr Knox into this." Ruby shook her head as she said this. "He has too much to lose while we have nothing to lose."

"But everything to gain," Yang said simply.

Ruby had no argument to this and simply chuckled, looking up at her older sister.

"I swear, one day you're gonna get us both killed." Ruby smiled.

"Come on," Yang said, leading her sister out of the apartment.

The pair walked out of the building and down the street, heading for Mr Knox's book shop. They walked through the door and saw the plump man sat in a chair behind the counter, reading a book.

"Good afternoon," Knox said. "How can I help you?"

"Can we talk in private, Mr Knox?" Yang asked.

"Of course, come right through," he replied, leading them to a store room.

"What seems to be the problem?" Knox asked.

"You were outraged by the British, weren't you?" Yang asked directly.

"I'm sorry she's bringing you into this." Ruby sighed.

"Do not worry about a thing, and of course, I was outraged by the butchery!" Knox exclaimed. "What of it?"

"We were going to get back at them. We know you're a well-respected man so surely you must have some contacts. Somebody who wants to get back at the British," Yang said. "Anybody?"

"Well, 'tis a good thing you asked to speak in private," Knox said happily. "There is one group that I have been in correspondence with; a group going by the name of the Sons of Liberty."

"What are they like?" Yang asked.

"A passionate group, they're looking for different opportunities to get back at the British, be it pamphlets or attacks." Knox informed the girls. "I could write to them."

"Perfect. Please write a letter," Yang told the man.

"Yang, shouldn't we think about this first?" Ruby asked, worriedly.

"We can do this Ruby, all we need is to take action." Yang turned to her sister.

"Not to fear ladies, you will at least have a few weeks to prepare. The organisation is based in New York so they won't be able to do anything here for at least a few weeks. Would you like to tell me what to write?"

"I am sure you are better suited to write this," Yang said sheepishly.

"Well, if you are certain, I will write the letter and post one to you and send one for New York," Knox said reassuringly.

"If it's no trouble, sir," Yang said gratefully.

"Of course it's no trouble," Knox said happily. "I shall post you the letter tonight."

"Thank you, sir." Yang and Ruby said.

"Please ladies, it's Henry." He said happily.

The two sisters left the book shop and made their way to the fort on the edge of the city. They walked calmly through the summer heat. Eventually, they reached the sea front and walked along the coast until they saw the fort. It was a large stone building in the shape of a pentagon. The sea went right up to the walls on the far side, only two of the walls had land at the bottom. The walls were made of smooth stone, about twenty feet tall.

The sisters climbed up onto the roof of a three-story building. They looked over the fort and started taking as many mental notes as they could.

"This thing's impenetrable," Ruby told her sister, worriedly.

"No, that gate's wood. We could burn right through that," Yang suggested.

"And attract the attention of the entire town. They'd see the damned gate burning," Ruby said, shutting down the idea.

"What if we burn those stables," Yang offered, pointing to the stables down the road from the fort. "We set those alight then they're gonna come out to see what happened."

"That could work. Then we could sneak inside when they come out of the gate, and if we go at night then we can hide in the shadows."

"Perfect idea," Yang said, smiling wickedly.

"We just need to know how many soldiers there are in there," Ruby said.

"We'll keep an eye out over the next few weeks. This going to be easy," Yang said confidently.

The two girls went back to the apartment when it got dark. They walked through the door and Ruby felt something crunch underneath her foot. She glanced down and saw the a copy of the letter that Mr Know had sent to the Sons of Liberty. She read it aloud:

 _Dear sir,_

 _I write to you on this occasion to ask you for assistance. Two friends of mine wish to undertake a venture that may prove beneficial for all parties involved._

 _The pair wish to attack our mutual enemies, take from them their supplies and distribute them to our cause. I believe that they may prove very helpful for us. I cannot discuss the exact nature of their undertaking or when or where it may take place, but if you were to come to see us in Boston, we can bring this to a satisfying end._

 _I urge you to write back with haste, this is a matter of utmost urgency._

 _Yours sincerely_

"Perfect! It's simple but it should get the message across." Ruby smiled. "Now we can play the waiting game."

They waited for weeks, and soon the weeks rolled into months, and eventually in the Winter of 1770 they were invited to Henry Knox's book shop.

They walked through the door and were greeted by Henry Knox and a smartly dressed, tall man.

"Miss Rose, Miss Long. It is good to see you." Henry beamed. "This is my friend Samuel Adams, leader of the Sons of Liberty."

"It's good to see you. I apologise for coming so late, many months after your letter arrived. Things were busy in New York." Samuel Adams said, "I trust that you have not wasted my time by requesting my presence, so what is this venture that was written about?"

"We want to attack the British at Castle Island. Break in and steal their guns," Yang said.

"Well, my time definitely wasn't wasted," Samuel Adams said. "We can pay you very well for this _if_ you can pull this off."

"That's all we need. It's safe to say that money has been tight for the last few months," Ruby said.

"With this, you won't have to work for months to come," Adams said.

"Excellent, we can attack as soon as you're ready," Yang told Adams.

"Tonight it is then," Adams said. "I can send my men down to the sea front. Signal them when you are ready for their help. They'll help you inside the fort."

"No, we can do this on our own inside the fort. Just have your men outside. We can handle everything inside the fort." Ruby said.

"Very well. I pray that you are right," Adams said. "My men will be waiting at the sea front in view of the fort from nine o'clock."

"We'll get it done," Yang promised.

The pair had been observing the fort obsessively for months. They had estimates for how many men there were in the fort. They knew the patrol schedule for the guards. They were ready to raid the fort.

The hours flew by and at nine o'clock the pair was ready. They met with the Sons of Liberty at the sea front.

"Your job is simple. Wait for us to drop a torch over the eastern wall, then we'll start dropping over what we can take."

The group nodded in agreement and the girls moved off.

The girls snuck up to the stables and grabbed one of the torches. They dropped it in the hay and opened the gates to let the horses out. As soon as the fire was raging the girls ran off to the walls. In a few minutes, the gates opened and about thirty soldiers ran outside.

"Okay, come on. Quickly." Yang led Ruby into the fort.

The pair slipped through the gate like professionals. They stuck to the shadows and moved swiftly around the edge of the fort.

"Okay, there's the armoury," Yang said, before running through the dark.

The pair entered the armoury and looked around. There was one guard asleep in a chair. Yang went up to him and choked him until he was unconscious.

"Okay, grab the muskets," Yang instructed.

"Wait, grab that crate," Ruby said, pointing at a long wide crate filled with muskets, gunpowder and musket balls. They each grabbed five muskets and a few bags of gunpowder. "Stack the muskets on top of the crate."

"Okay, let's go. Hurry," Ruby told her. On her way out she grabbed a pistol from a shelf.

They ran out of the armoury and up the steps of the wall. The pair looked about nervously atop of the wall.

"Come on," Ruby said and the pair dragged the crate to the edge. "Throw the torch."

Yang threw it and they saw the men run up to the walls edge. As they did this they heard the gate on the other end of the fort open. Turning, they saw the soldiers marching back inside.

"Christ, hurry!" Ruby whispered.

They dropped the crate over the edge and it landed in the mud with a squelch. The pair then threw down the bags and the ammunition. Then they themselves jumped down into the water.

"Come on, we haven't much time," Samuel Adams said, picking up a few bags. "Let's move!"

Within a minute everything was picked up and the group was moving away from the fort. When they had gotten to a safe distance away they slowed down to talk.

"My lord, that was close! I am sure that they saw us when we were running." Samuel Adams said.

They arrived at a store house and unloaded the supplies.

"Congratulations ladies, you've done a great service," Adams beamed. "Twenty muskets, ten pistols, two hundred musket balls. This is truly amazing."

"Thank you, sir," Ruby said proudly.

"No, thank you," Adams said handing the girls over one hundred pounds.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I want to thank a good friend of mine who volunteered to edit the story. I'll be honest, I'm not the smartest in terms of literature, so I am incredibly grateful that she takes the time out of her day to help me with this. As always I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope I'll see you all next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, here's chapter 3, I hope you enjoy. Also I made one small change earlier in the story. In the original version of Chapter one I said that Ruby was seventeen, I have changed that now making her quite a bit younger in the story. In chapter one Ruby is 13 and Yang is 15, in chapter 3 Ruby is 16 and Yang is 18. It doesn't change the story loads, but I changed it so that they were younger in the actual war. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter. And I'm going to make it clear, this chapter will deviate from the actual events.**

 **Chapter Three The Boston Tea Party**

In the months after the raid on Castle Island, Ruby and Yang had been free of almost any concerns. They bought a quaint house in Quincy, in Norfolk county, just south of Boston. It was at the top of a hill overlooking the bay and out to sea. At the front, it had a raised porch where the girls could sit and look over the city. Its outer walls were painted white with many large windows. On the first floor, above the porch, there was a small balcony, that the sisters loved standing out on in the mornings.

The inside of the house was plainly decorated. The main entrance hall only had a table up against the right-hand wall, and you could head three ways from there. On the left, they entered a dining room that had a long table with room for about ten people in total. The dining room led to their kitchen, which contained everything they could need. Heading right from the main entrance hall, they went into a sitting room with another entrance to the kitchen. Upstairs were the two girls' bedrooms and a study that they both used.

It was now winter of 1773, almost three whole years after the raid on Castle Island. Yang woke up to the sunlight shining through her bedroom windows. She wandered downstairs and found a letter on the ground by the door. Opening it, she was surprised to read that it was from Samuel Adams that read:

 _Dear Yang and Ruby,_

 _I have another job opportunity for you both_. _I cannot tell you details about it through this letter lest we should be found out. If you are both interested then please come to the bookstore._

"Why is it that they write so vaguely?" Yang asked herself.

She walked upstairs to Ruby's bedroom, knocked once and walked into the room. Ruby bolted upright and stared at the door.

"Everything alright Ruby?" Yang asked, concern lining her face. "It's just me."

Ruby got her breathing under control and calmed down. She lay back against the wall and looked unblinkingly at the wall in front of her.

"Oh, it's you, Yang." Ruby sighed. "I'm sorry, it's just that I've been very paranoid since we moved here. This is too high profile."

"Don't worry about it. The people here have no idea who we are. And those lessons from Mr Knox are definitely working on you," Yang said reassuringly. "A letter arrived, from Mr Adams. He has another job for us."

"Another? If the pay is as good as the last then we'll be set for life." Ruby said, the worry leaving her face. "Did he say what the job was?"

"No, he wants us to go down to meet him at the bookstore. I think we should go as soon as possible," Yang said, handing Ruby the letter.

"Yes, we should," Ruby replied, after reading the letter.

The two girls had breakfast and got dressed. Half of their initial payment from the job had gone towards buying new, better quality clothes. Then months later, after the weapons had been sold, they received an additional payment of another hundred pounds. With that and what was left over from the first payment, they bought the house.

They got dressed and left the house. Yang wore a long black, button up coat with golden trimming. Underneath the coat she wore a white shirt and a black waistcoat. She wore knee length grey breeches and black leather boots that went up to her knees where they met her breeches. She kept her long golden hair flowing down her back.

Ruby wore similar clothing. She wore a long black, button up coat with red trimming, under which she wore only a shirt. She also wore black, knee-length breeches and boots that came up to meet them. Ruby kept her hair in a short ponytail behind her.

The two girls walked down the road towards the centre of Boston. They were used to attracting odd looks from people as they wore men's clothing but they were used to it by now.

At about midday, they arrived at the bookstore and walked into to find Henry Knox and Samuel Adams sat at a table playing cards with a few other men.

"Ah-ha, Miss Rose, Miss Long. It's good to see you again," Samuel Adams said. "Please let me introduce my friends. This is Paul Revere."

The first man stood up. He was a tall with dark brown hair and he was wearing a dark blue suit.

"It's good to meet you both. Samuel has told me all about your last venture," Paul Revere said, smiling.

"And this young man," Samuel Adams said, gesturing to the other man sitting at the table, "is Jaune Arc. One of our younger members."

"It's good to meet you," he said extending, his hand for them to shake.

He had his short blonde hair combed back and he wore a long black coat that he kept buttoned up. He also wore dark blue breeches with black boots coming up to meet them. He looked the same age as Yang.

The girls shook his hand and took a seat at the table.

"Well everyone, I will not waste time. I have asked you all to be here so that we may take action against the British. There are a number of ships in the harbour carrying many goods. As you may know, the British have recently imposed a tea tax and this is completely unacceptable. I propose that there shall be no taxation without representation. They do not see fit to represent us in their Parliament, our voices are not heard and we shall take action to ensure that they are heard."

"How do you propose we do this?" Ruby asked.

"We dump the tea in the harbour," Samuel Adams answered. "We send them a message that we will not pay taxes to people who care little for our interests. We move into the harbour tonight and begin unloading the tea into the sea."

"Why the tea?" Yang questioned. "I don't understand."

"The tea is taxed which means that they want us to pay as much money as possible towards their government." Mr Knox said, putting it simply.

Yang nodded to show that she understood.

"If we move in tonight then we can send them a message."

"Then we must," Paul Revere said.

"Very well," Samuel said.

That night the group moved into the harbour with a few other men that had been sent to the city by the Sons of Liberty. They entered Griffins Warf, boarded the unguarded ships, and began dumping the tea into the sea. Soon there was a large crowd gathered on the docks; angry at the British taxes, they were cheering the Sons of Liberty on.

Paul Revere soon ran up to Yang and Ruby, who were dumping crates into the sea.

"My men tell me that the red coats are sending men this way. I need you to lead some of our men and stop them. Take Jaune and a few others," Revere ordered. "Go now!"

The two girls led a group off the ships and down the roads to where the soldiers were coming from. The British ran around a corner as the Sons of Liberty ran onto the same street. Neither of the groups had any time to react and they practically ran into each other. Yang managed to tackle one of the red coats to the ground. Ruby ducked out of the way and used her pistol that she had stolen during the raid. She took down one of the soldiers and suddenly a group of civilians ran onto the street and began fighting the red coats. They soon ran off and the girls looked around. Three of the ten British soldiers lay dead, six muskets were on the ground and none of the Sons of Liberty had been harmed in the fight.

Jaune stood with his hands behind head, he was holding a bloodied knife.

"You okay, Jaune?" Yang asked. "You're still with us I hope."

"I'm still with you," Jaune said.

Yang turned and saw Ruby, still pointing a pistol at the spot where the soldier she killed once stood.

"Ruby, look at me," Yang said and Ruby turned. "You're okay."

Ruby started shaking and quickly turned and vomited in the alleyway.

"Okay, okay. You're alright." Yang said, holding her sister. "We need to get back to the ships."

The group grabbed the muskets and ran back to the ships. They met with Paul Revere and Samuel Adams on the docks as they walked through the crowd that cheered them on.

"Best we be leaving this place, eh?" Revere said.

The group split up and met each other at Mr Knox bookstore.

"Congratulations everyone," Samuel Adams said. "Miss Long, Miss Rose, I would like to invite you all back to New York."

"We would love to," Ruby and Yang said almost simultaneously.

"Perfect! I'll prepare a carriage for the weekend," Samuel Adams said.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hello people, here's chapter 4. I hope you all enjoy. I wanted to thank the people who have left a review and liked the story. As always a thank goes out to my amazing editor, without their help I doubt the quality would be half as good as it is. Thanks everyone and I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4 New York**

Ruby jolted awake as their carriage went over a bump in the road. She looked around and saw Yang and Jaune asleep opposite her. Glancing out of the window, she saw the rolling field of the countryside. The carriage stopped soon after and Samuel Adams opened the door.

"We're not far from the city now." Adams said. "We'll be there within half an hour."

Ruby got out of the carriage and came up to sit on the outside seats. She looked in the distance and saw the city skyline.

"So, why did you invite us down here?" Ruby asked Samuel Adams.

"I wanted you to see the benefit that your muskets did. I wanted you to see that down here, there is hope. Soon we'll take action." Samuel Adams said.

"It's good. Up in Boston, I can feel the tension building. Something will happen. Soon, I pray." Ruby said with a thin smile.

"There's a group in the country. People are starting to train. Passionate individuals. I'd like you to meet them." Samuel said.

"It would be my pleasure." Ruby said, a smile coming to her face.

"How old are you Ruby?" Adams asked.

"Sixteen. Why do you ask?" Ruby asked.

"It's good to see such a young person with such a passion for our cause." Samuel Adams said.

They rode into the city and soon after, they arrived at Samuel Adams house. They walked in and sat in the sitting room.

"Take a message to Captain Richards of The Corsicans. Tell him that I will be coming to visit him before New Years. That gives him a few days for him to prepare. What is the date? I dare say I've lost track with all that has happened recently."

"It's the tenth of December, sir." The butler said.

"Thank you." Samuel Adams said.

The days past and eventually the group went up into the countryside to a small farm where a group of people stood in a square holding muskets.

"What is this?" Ruby said with happy curiosity.

"This is what you helped to achieve." Adams said, a smile coming to his face.

The group got out of the carriage and went over to see the group. There were twenty men with muskets and one other in front of them giving them orders.

"Make a double line, on the double!" The man in charge said.

The men stumbled to form two lines, one in front of the other, ten men in each.

"Frontline, crouch!" The man in charge shouted.

The front line crouched, everyone moving at different times.

"Ready weapons! Fire!" He shouted.

The two lines fired, everyone at different times. Suddenly the field was filled with smoke. When the smoke cleared, Ruby, Yang, Jaune and Samuel Adams walked over to the leader.

"Reload!" The leader shouted.

"It's good to see you, sir." Samuel Adams said.

"Likewise, sir." The leader said.

"Ladies and gentleman, " Adams said turning to his company. "This is Captain James Richards. The leader of the Corsicans. Tell me, sir, how is everything here?"

"It's going well, there is one man that I am trying to recruit but he remains adamant that he is putting his studies first. A bright young man. He has stated on more than one occasion that he is willing to fight for this nation of ours." The Captain said with a gruff, gravelly voice.

"We are not a nation yet." Samuel Adams said.

"So, these young people here. Not recruits are they?" The Captain said. "I can make use of the boy but the girls. Not a chance in hell exists that allows me to turn them into soldiers."

"These you-" Samuel Adams started.

"And what does that mean?" Yang said, her temper taking over.

"It means that I refuse to train girls." The Captain said turning to Yang.

"And why is that?" Yang said.

"You are weaker, slower and clearly more arrogant than my men!"

"Yet we are better in every way." Ruby chimed in.

"Is that right?" The Captain said.

"I've got my pistol, give one to one of your men. We will see who can reload and shoot at a target first." Ruby suggested.

"You're on," The Captain said.

Ruby walked into the field and stood next to one of the other soldiers. They both emptied their pistols and on the command, began the process of reloading.

Ruby half cocked her pistol, she then pulled out a paper cartridge containing gunpowder and shot. She bit off the top of the cartridge and poured the powder down the barrel. Ruby nervously stuffed in the paper and the shot to the top of the barrel. She pulled the ramming rod out from underneath the barrel and began ramming the contents of the barrel down. Muscle memory started to take over as she poured some gunpowder into the powder well on the side of her pistol and closed the container. She fully cocked her pistol and took aim. Ruby calmed her breath and placed a well-aimed shot right between the ribs of the mannequin. She turned and waited for her opponent to finish. He was pouring powder into the powder well. They closed container, cocked the pistol, took aim and their arm was shaking. They fired and missed the target. Ruby had finished about ten seconds before her opponent did.

"Well, that settles that," Yang said.

"No, again." The Captain demanded.

They repeated the process, Ruby finishing almost fifteen seconds before her opponent.

"God damn it, man," The Captain shouted walking over to the man and taking the pistol off of him. "Once more, me against you."

"If you say so." Ruby said before turning to Yang and smiling with confidence.

They started the challenge and were neck and neck for most of it. Ruby finished the loading process and took aim. She fired and hit the target. Little more than a second after she fired she heard another shot go off.

"Damn," The Captain said in anger.

"Very well James, you've had your competition-" Samuel Adams started.

"No!" The Captain said turning to Ruby. "You've insulted my men, you've insulted me. You must pay. I challenge you to a duel."

"Why James?" Adams said with exasperation. "I brought these girls here because they are the reason that you can even train this militia."

Ruby looked at the people around her, most of the soldiers were looking disappointedly at their captain. Ruby looked at Yang who was being held back by Jaune.

"Load your pistol." The Captain said quietly to Ruby.

"Very well." Ruby sighed

The pair loaded their pistols and got ready.

Yang walked over to Ruby.

"Just apologise young lady. Nobody needs to die." The Captain said.

"Apologise for what? I merely said that your men are not yet trained. And that my sister and I are better than your men in their current state." Ruby explained.

"Very well. if that is the way you want to be." The captain said.

"Ruby, stop. Just apologise. We have worthier pursuits. There is little need for fighting here." Yang explained.

"I will not apologise for something which I have not done." Ruby said with a look of concern on her face.

"Are you prepared?" The Captain asked.

"I am, and you?" Ruby asked.

"I am." The Captain replied.

The pair stood back to back. The others around them all looked away so that they could have deniability. The pair took their paces. As she walked Ruby's mind was racing. She thought about what to do, she didn't want to kill but she would never let Yang deal with the pain of losing her. She was nearly done with her ten paces. She made up her mind as she reached the tenth pace. She began turning and heard a gunshot. She span around to face her opponent.

He missed.

He held his pistol, still aiming at Ruby. She hesitated for a few moments before raising her pistol and firing above his head.

Yang turned around.

"Ruby!" She said running over. "You're okay."

"I'm fine. Don't worry." Ruby replied.

"Come on, we are leaving." Yang said practically dragging her by the collar away from the militia.

"Before you go," Samuel Adams said getting their attention. "Take two spare muskets and some cartridges. Practice with them. Soon we will need people as good as you."

"Farewell, sir." Ruby said. "We will be heading back to Boston immediately."

"Take the carriage, use it to get back to Boston. When you're done with it just give it to some of my men. It will be safe there." Samuel Adams said.

"Thank you, sir." Yang said leading Ruby to the carriage.

They both got up on the carriage and Yang took the reins.

"That was a damned waste of a trip and an even bigger waste of a shot." Yang said smiling.

The girls burst into laughter.

"There was no need to kill him, but perhaps I should have taught him a lesson." Ruby smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, here's the new chapter. I'll admit it is a little bit of filler but I promise that the next chapter is gonna finally kick things off. But for now I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks everyone!**

 **Chapter 5 Hunting Trip**

In the time after they arrived back in Boston, they settled back down and relaxed. They began practicing more and more. It was now mid 1774. Months after the sisters arrived back in Boston, they got a knock on the door. Ruby walked down the stairs and opened it to find Jaune stood there. He wore his black and blue suit.

"Mr Arc, good sir, it's been so long," Ruby said, cheerfully smiling.

"Miss Rose," Jaune said. "May I come in?"

"Of course. Please come in," Ruby said.

Jaune walked in and Ruby followed him. She wore her black trousers, a white shir,t and a long tan duster coat.

"Were you going somewhere?" Jaune asked.

"Yang and I were about to go and practice with our muskets." Ruby smiled. "She still thinks that she is better than me. Hah, she wishes."

"Oh, I hope I am not interrupting," Jaune said. "Mr Adams sent me to see you."

"Did he now? I hope he doesn't want to invite us down to New York again." Ruby sighed, still annoyed with the events of the last trip to New York.

"No, not quite." Jaune chuckled nervously. "He, um, sent me to stay with you."

"He did?" Ruby asked curiously. Her face lit up with a smile. "Well, you're more than welcome. I'm not sure what Yang is going to say."

"Oh, Jaune. I didn't realise that you were in town." Yang said, surprised as she came down the stairs. She wore a similar outfit to Ruby.

"Mr Arc here has come to stay with us." Ruby informed her sister, smiling.

"Well, he can share a bed with you!" Yang laughed.

Ruby blushed. "Absolutely not!" She chuckled.

"I-I'm not-I'm not sure how I feel about this," Jaune said nervously.

"Don't worry Jaune. We'll find a place for you to stay." Ruby said with a reassuring smile.

The two sisters walked out of the house and Jaune followed close behind.

"So where do you go to practice?" Jaune said.

"We go out into the woods, hunt whatever we can find." Yang said as she got up onto her horse. Ruby hopped on her horse and Jaune hopped on the horse he arrived on.

"It gives us good practice. We have to reload fast, aim quickly and accurately, and we're constantly on the move."

The trio made their way out of the city and into the country side. They arrived at the woods near midday.

"Keep an eye out for anything to eat, we can hopefully take it to our cabin." Yang said. "We can cook it there."

They rode on their horses through the forest. They scanned in every direction. The ride to the cabin was uneventful and the trio didn't see anything. They arrived and tied up their horses. They walked into the cabin and Jaune was surprised at how nice the cabins interior was.

"This is amazing. How did you both afford this?" Jaune asked in awe.

"Well, Mr Adams is quite generous, he paid us handsomely for the 'Tea Party', so to speak," Ruby started. "We managed to buy this cabin and the surrounding land fairly cheap off of the old owner. He was an old man, I don't believe he was well enough to make use of the cabin anymore."

"Seems a fair deal." Jaune said.

"Well, unpack your stuff," Yang said. "I want to go hunting soon."

Hours later across the forest a deer stood grazing in a clearing. The forest was almost silent, there was a quiet stream near the clearing and the birds could be heard singing in the surrounding trees. The deer raised its head as it heard a twig snap in the brush. Five more deer came into the clearing and began grazing. This carried on for a moment before a gunshot was fired in the bushes around the clearing. The group of deer all ran in different directions.

"God Damn it! How did you miss?" Ruby shouted at Yang as she ran out after the largest deer.

"Hurry after it, I want to eat tonight!" Yang shouted at Ruby.

Ruby chased after it holding her musket. She jumped over the obstacles in front of her, being careful to avoid . Eventually, she chased the largest deer to a river. She saw the deer down the river and took aim. She fired and down the river the deer fell over dead.

"I got it!" Ruby shouted for the others. Yang ran up and began reloading her musket. Jaune ran up a few moments later and panted for breath.

"How... how do... how do you two do this so much?" Jaune said panting.

"We just train a lot. We practice with our muskets practically every other day," Yang explained.

"As for running, well, we had to be fast, nimble and have good stamina for our... original jobs." Ruby said, carefully hiding their criminal past.

"Come on, let's take that deer to the cabin," Yang told the others.

The trio took the deer to the cabin and by the time they got there the sun was setting.

"Well, I will go and carve this thing up. You two can sit around and talk," Yang said.

The pair sat down in two chairs and Jaune lit the fire.

"So, Jaune tell me. Why did Mr Adams send you to stay with us?" Ruby asked cheerfully.

"Well, I think that he tired of having me around. He seemed to have had enough of me," Jaune said sadly.

"Hey, don't say that," Ruby said, softly and sympathetically. "No matter why he sent you here, you can stay with us."

"Thank you very much, Ruby," Jaune said with a thin smile. "He believes that something will happen soon."

"Oh, that man has been saying that for the last four years," Ruby sighed. "I wish that something would but he constantly seems to waste my time. The most productive thing we did was attack the fort at castle island. We haven't done enough since then."

"Well, the militia is training. At least we have something." Jaune said.

"I suppose," Ruby said. Her face turned to a smile. "Tell me about yourself, Jaune."

"What would you like to know?" Jaune asked.

"I don't particularly mind, Jaune, I just want to avoid talking about the pitiful state of the militia. So go on, tell me about yourself." Ruby said cheerfully.

"My father, he was a veteran from the French Indian wars," Jaune explained. "He never talked about it much. I have seven sisters. I'm the oldest child."

"Wow, you have seven sisters?" Ruby asked. "That must be difficult."

"Yes, it was. It got easier just to go along with the jokes they would play." Jaune admitted.

"Such as?" Ruby asked amusedly.

"Well," Jaune blushed. "They would braid my hair, as well as they could."

"I didn't think that you had the hair for it." Ruby giggled.

"Well," Jaune said running his hair through a short ponytail that was common with many of the colonials. "I keep it like this now."

"I suppose that's fair." Ruby said. "I just keep mine let down."

The pair continued talking for a while before Yang came in telling them that food was ready. They sat down at the table and enjoyed their food.

The hunting trip continued for the remainder of the week. They arrived back at the house with spare food such as deer and rabbit.

"Well Jaune, you'll have to stay on the couch for now until we can get a place for you to stay." Ruby said.

"Thank you both so much. Anything you need then I can help, I promise." Jaune said. He was evidently thankful.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, back after the holidays. Here's the new chapter, finally bringing in the war. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6 Lexington and Concord**

It was now early April of 1775 and the girls received a letter from Samuel Adams.

"What does that man want now?" Yang demanded of her sister.

"I will see," Ruby said opening the letter. "He wants us to go and see a man named John Parker in Lexington. He says that something will start before the month is up."

"To hell with him," Yang scoffed.

"Perhaps we should give him a chance," Jaune suggested.

"How long has it been since the massacre? Four years?" Yang asked.

"There about." Ruby said.

"And he has been saying that something will happen for years." Yang sighed. "Damn that man, one final chance, and then I'm done."

"I can't stop you," Ruby admitted. "But we need to help him."

The trio rode to Lexington the next day. After some asking around they found John Parker in the small tavern.

"Mr Parker," Jaune said walking up to the man in the chair and shaking his hand.

"Jaune, my young man." Mr Parker said.

"Oh I didn't realise that you two knew each other." Ruby said.

"I didn't realise that it was this John Parker in the letter." Jaune said.

"How many John Parkers do you know?" Yang asked.

"What letter are you talking about?" John Parker said.

"Samuel Adams sent us a letter, he told us to come here and see you." Ruby explained.

"He sent you here for the militia?" John Parker asked.

"He didn't say," Ruby explained.

"You two as well?" John Parker said looking between Ruby and Yang.

"Yes sir," Ruby said. "We're here to help."

"Well, I wouldn't normally approve, in fact I don't approve, but if our nation is to become free then we will need every gun on our side, I've approved one other case similar to this." John Parker said.

"Thank you sir," Ruby said.

"Show me what you know." John Parker said.

The group went outside and John Parker put them through a variety of tests.

"Well then, you two are fantastic," John Parker admitted. "I don't want to admit but you're better than many of my soldiers. Apart from one. You're probably on par with her."

"Who?" Yang asked.

"The only other case similar to yours." John Parker said. "Our other woman soldier."

"Could we meet her?" Yang asked.

"If you can find her. I'm sure she'll be here somewhere." John Parker said.

"Thank you sir." Ruby said.

The group walked around and talked to a few of the other militiamen in the town.

"I can't believe that we're finally doing this." Ruby said cheerfully.

"I really want to meet the other girl." Yang said distantly.

The hours passed by and the group found a place to bed down for the night.

In the middle of the night Yang woke up with a start as the tavern door was opened and a dark figure went outside. Yang was intrigued by the figure. She got up, put on her coat and walked out after the figure. Yang walked out and saw the dark figure walking across the moon lit village square.

The figure slung their musket over their shoulder and walked down the path. Yang followed behind at a distance. The figure walked into the woods, they practically glided across the ground moving silently.

Yang followed the figure into the woods and suddenly lost sight of the figure. She heard a click of a musket being cocked behind her.

"Why are you following me?" A soft female voice said.

* * *

 _Please don't shoot._

"I- I don't know." She said nervously

"Turn around slowly." The other girl instructed.

She did so, when she turned she saw a girl. She was slightly shorter than Yang. She had long black hair that she left in a ponytail behind her and she had amber eyes. She wore a black bow on top of her hair. She wore white shirt with a black waist coat, over that she wore a black coat. She wore black breeches. She also wore black leather boots.

 _Well, you're... Different._

"Put your musket on the ground. Slowly." She said.

"Who are you?" She said after she put her musket down.

"I'm Blake," The other girl said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Yang, I'm not here to hurt you," She said. "Put the gun down."

"You joined the militia yesterday, didn't you?" Blake asked.

"Yes, I was there with my sister and my friend, Jaune." She explained calmly.

"Well," Blake said. "Why were you following me."

"I heard there was another woman soldier here. I wanted to meet her." She said. "Had to meet my competition."

"So, you followed me out in the middle of the night. That sounds normal," Blake joked, a smile coming to her face.

"Well normally I'd-," She started before they were interrupted.

* * *

"The British are coming!" A voice shouted as they rode up on a horse. "The regulars are coming out!"

"What?" Yang said in disbelief.

"Ready the militias." Paul Revere said as he rode up on his horse. "The regulars are coming for the leaders of the militia."

"John Parker is in the tavern." Blake said. She turned to Yang. "Grab your musket we need to move."

The group ran to the tavern and alerted the militia.

"What's happening?" John Parker said as he walked out of the tavern.

"I need to get Samuel Adams and John Hancock out of here."

"They're at Hancock's family house," John Parker informed him. "Take them to safety."

"Thank you sir," Paul Revere said as he rode off. "God's speed sir, prepare the men."

"Alright men," John Parker said. "Get the others here, as quickly as you can."

The group split up and got the militia together.

Ruby ran to one of the houses that she knew one of the militia groups were staying in. She was surprised to find the Captain from New York.

"The militia is-" Ruby started.

"You again!" James Richards said angrily.

"Sir, we need to go to the square." Ruby said ignoring the hostility.

"Damn you girl, why?" He demanded.

"The red coats are coming!" Ruby said raising her voice.

"The red coats?" Richards asked. "Let's move go then, I will prepare my men, go and alert the others."

After a while the militia was formed up. There was about eighty men in total. Ruby found Yang and the pair soon ran for cover behind a few wooden barrels, they were soon joined by Jaune and a few minutes later Blake took cover next to them.

"Who are you?" Ruby and Jaune asked.

"This is Blake," Yang introduced. "She's the other woman in the militia."

"Who are you?" Blake asked.

"I'm Ruby, this is Jaune." Ruby said.

"How old are you?" Blake asked Ruby.

"I'm eighteen, why?" Ruby asked.

"You seem too young to risk your life here," Blake said. "Perhaps you should go home."

"Not a chance!" Ruby and Yang said together.

"I'm staying with my sister. Always," Ruby said.

"Well," Blake said with a smile. "You're nothing if not loyal."

The militia waited for hours, wondering if Paul Revere was right. The hours dragged by. The group just sat with their backs to the barrel. Eventually the call came out that woke them up from their sleep.

"Regulars!" A militia man called out.

Most of the militia formed two ranks in the village square, about ten of the militia took cover behind various objects.

"Hold your positions men!" John Parker shouted as the red coats marched into the village.

They formed ranks in the streets and in front of the church. The commanders rode on horses, shouting orders at the men. The red coats marched perfectly in time, the drums played loudly. The uniforms were perfect; they wore pristine red coats with a white shirts, They wore white knee length breeches and black leather boots. All of the metal buttons and their belt buckles were shined to perfection, the boots were polished and the sun reflected of them. Their muskets were kept at their shoulder and the bayonets glimmered in the early morning sunlight.

"Lay down you arms and disperse you damned rebels!" The commander shouted at the militia.

A few of the militia men looked about nervously.

"Stand your ground men; don't fire unless fired upon, but if they mean to have a war, let it begin here." John Parker shouted.

"Company, advance!" The British commander shouted.

The red coats marched forward in perfect time, the drums setting the pace.

From somewhere in the square a shot was fired.

All the British immediately stopped even though no order had been given.

Everything was still and everything was silent for the next few moments.

Ruby glanced at Yang who looked back at her with a determined look on her face.

The British line aimed their muskets as the command was given. As one they all fired at the militia.

Many men fell over dead and John Parker gave the command to return fire.

"Return fire! Return fire!" John Parker shouted.

The militia fired.

Behind their barrels Ruby, Blake and Yang returned fire. Jaune got up and ran to a stone wall in front of them where he fired. The militia reloaded but before they were done the British fired again. Ruby took a carefully aimed shot and took down a British soldier.

"I got one!" Ruby informed her friends.

"Have they retreated?" Yang asked.

"No?" Ruby said confused.

"Then take out a few more." Yang shouted as the British fired another volley of shots.

"Damn, they reload fast!" Jaune shouted.

"I thought I was fast!" Ruby shouted back.

The smoke from all the musket fire was clouding the field.

"I can barely see!" Yang shouted.

"Keep firing!" Ruby shouted.

The group kept firing and soon, from the cloud of smoke the British red coat lines emerged.

"They're charging!" A militiaman shouted.

"Retreat!" John Parker shouted. "Retreat to Concord!"

Ruby fired once more before standing up and moving to the street corner. She quickly reloaded and fired once more as her friends ran to her.

"Come on, we need to go," Yang shouted as they ran down the street.

About half of the militia was dead in Lexington.

"How many British did you get?" Jaune asked as the group ran down the street.

"I got four," Ruby said, almost ashamedly.

"I got two," Yang said.

"I don't know, I think I got three." Blake said. "Why does it matter?"

"I'm just asking, but I don't think it made a difference." Jaune said. "Did you see how many of them there were?"

"Let's keep going!" Yang interrupted.

The group kept running back to the town of Concord. After about half an hour they reached the village where there were many small groups of militia organising themselves into ranks. The ran past about fifty militia men split into many different groups. They slowed down once they were in the village and they walked over the bridge onto a road that led up to a hill where the group could see militia gathering for their defence. They walked up the path to the top of the hill where the leaders were stood arguing.

"Damn it man, we should march out and meet them," One man shouted. "We'll have the superior terrain."

"Gentlemen, if we remain here and hold the hill we will be able to drive them off." Another man said.

The group waited for someone to notice them. Eventually they got their wish and the man that seemed to be in charge turned around to see them.

"Who are you?" The man asked with little patientice in his voice.

"We were at Lexington, John Parker sent us to Concord after the regulars broke the lines." Ruby said. "Who are you?"

"I am Colonel James Barrett," The commander said. "And what is a group of young girls like all of you doing on the battlefield?"

"Uh sir?" Jaune tried to pipe up but was ignored.

"We're here to help," Ruby said.

"What company are you a part of?" The commander asked.

"We're not, John Parker didn't sign us up yet," Ruby started.

"Well I cannot have you. I have no paper work, you don't know how to follow orders, I've no idea who any of you are anyway." The commander sighed.

They were interrupted as a column of militia marched down the road to the bridge.

"Damn it," Colonel Barrett said as he turned around to see the other officers. "We are going to withdraw from here to Punkatasset Hill."

"Sir?" Ruby said gaining his attention again.

"Fine, group together as many of the survivors from Lexington as you can. When you get those men come and find me," Colonel Barrett said.

The group went off to find as many survivors as they could, luckily Blake knew the faces of a lot of the men at Lexington so she helped to identify as many of them as she could. After about ten minutes of looking they found thirty of the men. They went marched with the rest of the militia to the new defensive point. The group took up positions on the hill and formed two ranks. Ruby and Yang left the group and went to find the Colonel. They walked up to him and waited for him to talk to them.

"There is smoke rising from the town, the British have divided their forces across many farms, if we push back to the bridge we can put them on the back foot," The Colonel said. "Take command of your company and move with the others to take the hill we retreated from. Take your company up the centre, you will move with four other companies, two on each of your flanks."

They moved with their company to the centre of the new lines. There was almost four hundred militia men. The front line consisted of three companies, Ruby, Yang, Jaune and Blake's company made the centre of the line organised into two ranks. There was one company to the left and another to the right of Ruby's company. The remaining two companies made a second line that advanced behind the front line. An officer ran up to Ruby's company.

"I will be taking command of the attack on the hill and I will keep command for this battle. I will return the company to you after that." He said.

He gave the order to advance before Ruby could respond. The group of militia marched forward together. They spotted the red coats atop of the hill. There wasn't many of them and Ruby turned to Yang.

"This should be easy," Ruby said.

The company on top of the hill retreated down the other side of the hill going out of site of the advancing militia. They continued to march forward until they reached the top of the hill and began going down. They stopped at the slope due and looked down hill at the bridge. The company that once occupied the top of the hill was taking up positions to the side of the bridge as more companies marched across the bridge.

"Fire!" The commander shouted.

The militia companies fired downhill at the redcoats. Many of them dropped to the ground dead or wounded. The red coats began firing back and the company that was on the bridge retreated back across the river. The militias advanced down the hill at what was left of the red coat lines. The three companies that made the front lines lined up on the side of the river and the companies that made up the second line remained on the hill and fired over the heads of the front lines.

Ruby and her company stood in defence directly in front of the bridge. All the companies fired at the British and the red coats immediately fired volleys back. The red coats, despite being under heavy fire organised into two lines and fired in order.

The gunfire continued for minutes. Smoke clouds made seeing the enemy impossible.

"Advance!" The commander shouted and Ruby's company advanced onto the bridge.

They stood on the centre of the bridge and fired as fast as they could at the enemy. Suddenly the redcoats turned and ran.

A cry went up amongst the militia lines. Ruby turned to where the militias frontlines once stood. She saw dozens of men lying dead on the ground, she turned to the where the British lines once stood and saw half the number of dead on the ground. Ruby looked around at what was left of her company. There was ten of them left on the bridge. She looked from Yang to Jaune and looked around for Blake.

"Where is Blake?" Ruby asked. "Where is she?"

They ran back to the militias side of the bridge and looked at the dead on the ground.

"Blake?" Ruby shouted.

"She's here!" Jaune shouted.

They ran over to her, they looked down at her and she had a gunshot wound on her stomach. She was panting for breath and Jaune helped her up.

"Christ! Blake, we'll get you out of here." Yang said helping to carry Blake.

"I'll be fine, we need to get out of here." She said.

"Tell the Colonel we'll be back." Ruby shouted as the group ran away from the battlefield, carrying Blake.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello people, got another chapter ready for you. I know, two uploads in two days? Yes, I am just simply that amazing. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, a massive thank you to the people that have reviewed my fanfic, it really does help!**

 **Chapter 7 Doctor**

Ruby and Yang carried the wounded Blake away from the battle ground.

"Come on!" Yang shouted. "We've got to get her out of here."

"There's a mansion near here," Jaune shouted. "About a mile away!"

The group ran down the muddy path following Jaune towards the mansion.

"Ruby give me some room, I'll carry her." Yang said as she lifted Blake into her arms, carrying her in a bridal fashion.

They began moving much quicker as Yang carried Blake. Yang looked down at Blake, blood was flowing from the gunshot wound on her stomach.

"Just leave me," Blake said.

"No! Not a chance god damn it," Yang said.

They ran down the path, Ruby was running behind, making sure that the group was safe.

After about ten minutes of running through the muddy path they arrived at the door of the mansion. The mansion was a large brick building it had two floors and many large windows and a water well outside. Yang arrived at the door and Jaune was already hammering on the door.

"Help us," He shouted. "Our friend needs a doctor!"

The door opened and a old frail man stood in the door way.

"Please sir," Jaune said desperately. "We need a doctor for our friend."

"I must see my-" The old man started.

Yang kicked the door in as the old man began to move out of the way.

"Get a doctor! Now!" Yang shouted.

"Come this way," he man said as he led the group to a small room with an empty table in there.

Yang ran in and put Blake down on the table. Blake let out a pained groan as she was placed onto the table. Yang looked down at Blake and pushed down on the gunshot wound.

"Ruby, go and get some water!" Yang said worriedly.

Ruby darted off outside to the well and got as much water as she could. She ran back inside with the bucket and gave it to Yang. Ruby raced back and forth, fetching as many medical supplies as she could find. Soon the doctor arrived and went into the room with Blake, he called for help so Yang and Jaune went to help him. Ruby wasn't needed and sat down against the wall to rest for the first time in hours.

"May I help you?" A soft female voice said.

Ruby looked up from the ground and saw a beautiful girl with snowy white hair, it was styled into a long ponytail that went most of the way down her back.

"Apologies, miss?" Ruby hesitated.

"Miss Schnee, Weiss Schnee," The girl said. "And you are?"

She stood there in a white dress that faded to blue the further down it went. She had light blue eyes that seemed to shine. She was slightly taller than Ruby.

"Ruby Rose, Miss Schnee," Ruby said. "I'm sorry, our friend was hurt at the battle and we needed to get help. My friend said that he knew there was a mansion here."

"Don't worry, I hope that your friend is alright," Weiss said. "Would you like to sit down and rest, perhaps some refreshments could help?"

"No miss, I'll be fine. But a chair would be nice," Ruby said.

"Come with me," Weiss said leading Ruby into a sitting room. "Please take a seat."

Ruby sat down in a large, comfy chair and lent her musket against a table.

"Thank you for all your help Miss," Ruby said.

"Well you did break into my house, and then run around making use of whatever you could find." Weiss said in a less friendly tone. "No matter, I didn't know what the problem was and now that I do, I suppose you needed the help."

"I'm terribly sorry miss," Ruby said.

"Don't worry, a war has began," Weiss said sitting back in her seat. "There are far more important things for us to talk about." A smile began to show on Weiss's face.

"What would you like to talk about miss?" Ruby asked.

"What is a young woman like, yourself, doing on the battlefield?" Weiss asked.

"Myself and my sister, we've both been ready to fight for the past five years," Ruby began explaining. "We were in the city for the massacre back in 1770. After that we always wanted to help fight. A few days ago our friend Samuel Adams told us to travel to Lexington. We did so and from there we were swept up into the battle."

"Well, it all seems very interesting," Weiss smiled. "How old are you miss Rose?"

"I'm eighteen, why do you ask?" Ruby replied.

"War, it's a barbaric thing, my dear father was lost in the French and Indian wars. War is no place for us women, go home," Weiss lectured Ruby.

"Ma'am, I can't do that. I fought and bled with the men today. I fought and bled for our country. I will not just sit by and let the men handle our problems!" Ruby said getting up from her chair. "How can I forgive myself if I go against what I believe?"

"Ruby, may I call you Ruby?" Weiss asked. "Calm down, if you want to fight then perhaps you should. It's not my place to tell you what to do. I can already tell that you are more fierce and determined than many of the men that I have known. I merely think that war is no place for such a young girl."

"Everyone says that," Ruby started. "Everyone says that I'm not meant to be here."

"Perhaps," Weiss said standing up and smiling. "Or perhaps you should go, go out there and prove them wrong."

The pair stood there for a moment. Weiss sighed and looked down at the ground.

"How many soldiers were killed at the battle?" Weiss asked. "On our side?"

Ruby thought for a moment, suddenly the memory of the dead and wounded lying on the ground at the side of the river came flooding back to her. She saw the bodies strewn across the road, blood puddles covering the road. She saw Blake, lying amongst the bodies, groaning in pain.

"Oh god!" Ruby said suddenly.

Weiss ran to Ruby as she fell into the chair.

"Ruby!" Weiss said loudly with concern in her voice.

Tears began to fall from Ruby's cheeks.

"It was a massacre, at least a hundred lay dead on the side of the river." Ruby sobbed. "I've fought before, I've killed before. But nothing like this."

"Ruby," Weiss said, placing a hand on Ruby's shoulder to comfort her. "I'm so sorry, I never should have asked."

Ruby sobbed, covering her face with her hands.

Within the room that they had made into a surgery, the doctor had finished operating on Blake. Luckily the bullet had gone straight through the flesh only. They cleaned the wound, sewed her up and the doctor did everything else he needed to do.

"Do not move her from this table until I return." The doctor had said.

Yang sat in a chair next to the unconscious Blake and waited for her to wake up.

The days passed and Blake eventually woke up, the doctor came and gave her a check up and when they concluded that she was fine he went on her way. Ruby wrote letters to Samuel Adams about the battle and what they planned to do next.

Ruby and Weiss walked through the house discussing the battle and what they thought should be done in the future. One quiet morning when they were walking through the garden a messenger walked up to the front door.

"May I help you sir?" Weiss asked.

"I'm looking for a miss rose?" The messenger said.

"That's me," Ruby said cheerfully.

"Well, here's a letter," The messenger said. "It came from a Mister Samuel Adams and Mister James Barrett. They told me that I could find you here."

Ruby opened the envelope and read the letter over.

"This is amazing," She exclaimed. "Where are the others?" She said turning to Weiss.

"They should be inside," Weiss started saying before Ruby ran off into the house to find the other members of the group.

"Yang, Mister Adams sent us another letter," Ruby began. "It's our enlistment papers, for the army. He says the Boston is under siege by American forces, he says we should all go to join the fight."

"Our enlistment papers?" Yang asked. "Does it say anything about how we're gonna fight?"

"It says we're joining. Colonel Woodbridge, the 25th regiment of militia," Ruby informed them.

"Does it say where to meet them?" Yang asked.

"No, but they say that they've surrounded Boston. We'll be able to find them there," Ruby explained.

"You're leaving?" Weiss asked, sadness creeping into her voice.

"Soon, I'm afraid," Ruby said. "I'm sorry."

Weiss looked at her feet nervously, and then quickly looked back to Ruby.

"Well, I pray that everything goes well for you." Weiss said. "How is Blake?"

"She's back on her feet, the journey might be a while but I think she'll manage." Yang claimed.

"Well, you must be sure to write to me, I will help you whenever possible." Weiss said.

"Thank you, ma'am." Ruby said. "We are in debt to you."

"I wish you luck in the war, take any supplies you may need." Weiss said before hugging Ruby and Yang.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello, I'm back with a new chapter, I'll admit I took some liberties with history here. Anyway I hope you enjoy this one, see you on the other side.**

 **Chapter 8 Bunker Hill**

Hours after the group left the Schnee mansion the group finally reached the outskirts of Boston. They walked to the top of a hill and looked over the peninsular, they could see the only road on the narrow strip of land to Boston now had craters dotting its surface. The group saw a camp down the hill from them. They walked down the hill towards the camp where they hoped to find out what to do.

When they reached the camp they went to talk to the commander.

"Sir?" Ruby said when they walked in.

"Who are you?" The commander asked.

"We were called for by Samuel Adams, we were enlisted into the 25th regiment." Ruby said. "Colonel Woodbridge?"

"Try Cambridge, just follow the tree line a few miles. You should reach the town then, I believe that they are camped in the heights above the town."

"Thank you sir." Ruby said as she left the tent.

The group began the walk to Cambridge, along the way they saw many regiments manning the defences. From what they could see, the city was almost entirely surrounded on land. They arrived at Cambridge as the sun was setting. They found a group of militia men sat around a fire in the camp.

"Can we help you?" One of them asked as the group approached them.

"We're looking for the 25th Regiment? A colonel Woodbridge?"Ruby asked.

"What would a woman be doing here?" A militiaman asked.

"She would be fighting like the rest of us." A loud, powerful voice said.

The group turned to see a man walking out of a nearby tent. He wore a white shirt, a cream coloured waistcoat, a long , dark-blue coat and gaitered trousers. Atop his head he wore a black cocked hat.

"You must be my new recruits." He said. "Come with me."

"Yes sir." Ruby responded.

The group walked into the tent and the officer sat at a wooden table.

"Name and age?" The Colonel asked.

"Ruby Rose, eighteen."

"Jaune Arc, nineteen."

"Yang Xiao Long, twenty."

"Blake Belladonna, twenty."

"Good," The Colonel said. "I am Colonel Woodbridge, I am your new commander, I assume you're all friends?"

"Yes sir," The group responded.

"Well, I will put you all in the first company, you may as well be permitted to fight together. It's late and I am tired. Report to me in the morning." He said.

"Yes sir."

"The man in the next tent over will have a tent for you. Dismissed."

The group walked out of the tent and retrieved a tent for the four of them. They walked to a empty patch near all the other tents. They put up their tent and put their things inside.

"It's been a hell of a day," Jaune said tiredly rubbing his eyes.

"It has, but now look at us. We're here, we're in the fight." Ruby responded in a cheerful tone.

"Do you think we'll have to attack the city?" Jaune asked.

"The city? Against dug-in redcoats?"Blake asked. "We would be cut down in the hundreds."

The conversation died down and the group went to sleep.

In the morning they were awoken by people running around outside. They gathered their things and left the tent.

They saw Colonel Woodbridge riding around on horse around all the tents.

"Form up! Come, dear friends, let us drive off the red devils!" He shouted.

The regiment ran to form up, four ranks thick a hundred men across. Officers and Sergeants stood behind the formation getting everyone organised.

"Men of the 25th! Citizen Soldiers! The British Forces have sailed across to the Charlestown Peninsula and are attacking our forces there. This regiment already has already dispatched a company, we must rejoin with them and assist our forces in driving off the enemy." The Colonel shouted in a commanding voice. "With me, men! Advance!"

The regiment marched along the road for the two miles to the Charlestown Neck and soon came under cannon fire from the British Navy in the bay.

"At the double quick step my boys!" The Colonel shouted from his horse.

The regiment began to run and they soon crossed the narrow slice of land and began to move through the woods uphill. The regiment advanced to the crest of the hill where Ruby got her first look of a real battle.

From the top of the hill she looked as British Ships bombarded the barricades atop of the smaller hill on the peninsula. The gun smoke was rising in thick clouds along the fortifications. Cannons were fired in close range to the Redcoats, ripping holes in their battle lines. The British had boats coming in to land on the beaches, re-enforcing the regiments in the attack.

An officer rode up to the regiment.

"General Putnam, Sir!" Colonel Woodbridge said saluting.

"Colonel, spread your men out along the barricades. Our strong-point atop Breed's Hill is under the heaviest attacks. They also intend on breaking our left flank." The General shouted above the noise of battle, he had a raspy voice. "Report to me soon."

The General rode away.

"Officers," The colonel shouted and all the officers in charge of the companies ran to him. "Deploy the first and third companies to the strong-point. Send the second to the left and somebody find me my forth company!" The colonel shouted.

The companies ran up to the barricades as there was a lull in the battle. The first company took up their positions. Ruby wasn't far from one of the colonists cannons. In the calm between the storm of lead they moved away dead bodies and wounded men. Ruby looked over the barricades and saw a field of dead Redcoats scattered on the slopes of the hill. Ruby sat back behind the barricades and Yang ran up next to her, followed by the rest of the group. The group hastily loaded their weapons and prepared for the next attacks.

Cannon fire sounded like thunder coming from the ships and British positions. Soon the Redcoats marched towards their lines, the closer they got the more nervous Ruby became. She could almost see the whites of their eyes when they stopped marching. The colonists rose from behind the barricades and unleashed a massive volley into the Redcoat lines. Smoke filled the air and the view of the redcoats was obscured. Soon there was another volley fired, this time by the redcoats. A dozen men fell over after being shot. The colonists returned fire and bloody cycle continued. Until, after about ten minutes of gun fire, the redcoats emerged from the smoke, bayonets fixed. They stood atop the barricades and fired down into the fortifications. Ruby fired and killed a man that was about to stab her, she quickly pulled out her pistol and shot a man behind Jaune and he too fell over dead. Another man came over the barricades and took aim at Ruby before he fell over dead. Ruby turned and saw Yang standing over her.

* * *

"Get up!" She screamed before turning to Blake and dragging her ground to avoid a volley from the British line.

She landed on top of Blake and held her down as fighting raged around them.

"Stay down!" She yelled.

"Yang, get off of me." Blake shouted.

 _Blake, for God's sake listen to me._ She thought to herself.

She turned and pulled her pistol out shot one of the soldiers on the ramparts.

"Blake come on." She said standing up and pulling Blake away from the trench. "We need to get out of here."

* * *

Men on the colonists side began to retreat. The undisciplined militia was no match for the Redcoats. Ruby ran back ahead of the retreating militia.

"Rally men," She shouted. "We can take them!"

About ten men turned and reloaded. A few others continued running.

"Fine! If you men run, the women will fight for you!" Yang shouted at them.

With that, more men reformed into a line.

"Open fire, men!"

The new line, of thirty men fired into the mess of fortifications that they once occupied. Redcoats that had just arrived at the fortifications were cut down. The colonists charged into the unorganised group of men. Yang tackled one to the ground, Ruby shot one with her musket and pulled put her pistol and took aim at a man on horseback. She fired and he fell over dead, slumped off of his horse. The colonists drove the attack back and reoccupied the fortification. They opened fire at the new Redcoats in the field. They evidently weren't expecting a fight as many had not even aimed their muskets. The redcoats fired a volley before turning and running.

The colonel rode up to the position in the lull.

"Who lead that charge?" The Colonel asked.

"I did, sir." Ruby responded.

"Then you have command of this area," The Colonel said. "I have to report to our other flank, you must hold them here."

"Yes sir!" Ruby said.

The Colonel rode away and the colonists took up positions.

"Yang," Ruby shouted and Yang ran over. "How many men do you think we have?"

"I'd say sixty, plus thirty five walking wounded." Yang guessed.

"Gather twenty men, form up to the rear, if there's a gap open fire." Ruby instructed.

Yang ran off to gather a group.

"Men, pick up their muskets, this will come down to hand to hand combat, we will need their bayonets." Ruby shouted. "If you need to retreat then fall back to our reserves. Godspeed!"

The militiamen sat behind the barricades waiting for the attack to come. They soon heard the drums of the marching Redcoats. Almost in an instant the cannon fire started again, hammering their positions.

"Steady men! Steady!" Ruby shouted.

The Redcoats crept closer and the militia men opened fire, red coats all along the line fell over dead.

"Here they come men, give them the cold steel!" Ruby shouted.

The first regiment reached the entrenchments, fired and charged. They made contact with the militia and the militia began to crumble. Many retreated to the second line and opened fire. Ruby saw that there was no chance to hold them at front and ordered the retreat to the second line.

"Fire!" Ruby shouted, smoke filled the air and Redcoats fell over dead. "Charge!"

The militia men charged at the Recoats, with the stolen bayonets they made good progress. They drove the British out of the fortifications and followed them into the open. Ruby realised their mistake too late as she saw the fresh British forces advancing towards them.

"Fire and retreat men!" Ruby shouted. "Flee!"

The cry went up among the startled colonists. They retreated beyond the entrenchments to the crest of the hill.

"Lie down in rows! Reload and fire!" Ruby shouted, trying desperately to regain control of the situation.

The colonists began to reload but the Redcoats advanced so quickly and fiercely that they had no time to fire. The militia was once again locked in melee combat, they tried desperately to repel the British but the militia began to crumble across the entire field.

"Retreat!" Ruby shouted.

The militia ran back to the next hill. There was nothing they could do and they began a full retreat back across the neck.

Ruby quickly counted how many men escaped. She reached a total of fifty three.

The force retreated to the hill and found Colonel Woodbridge waiting for them.

"You did fantastic, you held them off long enough for most of our survivors to make their way to safety." The colonel said. "We must flee, we must rest now, fight another day and there will be another day."

The words rang emptily in Ruby's ears. ' ** _Fight another day'_**. They would see.

 **A/N: There it was, the Battle of Bunker Hill, this thing was a B**** to research and establish how all three attacks happened. (Thank you Wikipedia) Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A:N/ Hello! Here you go with a two part story of the most boring event I've heard of in the Revolutionary war, anyway I hope that you enjoy this chapter, I intend on ''exaggerating' the truth next chapter to flesh this story out.**

 **Chapter 9 Knox Expedition**

 _My dearest Weiss,_

 _These last few months have been filled with endless work and preparations. Since we have arrived with the Continental Army much has happened. We've engaged the enemy at Bunker Hill, myself and Jaune were promoted after the battle; both of us now hold the rank of Staff Sergeant, I am now second in command of my very own platoon, under my command I now have thirty two soldiers. Colonel Woodbridge himself taught us how to march and salute and behave like a proper soldier, though I suspect our lessons are far from over._

 _I am unaware of when I will be able to see you again. Though, I do know that I look forward to when we reunite._

 _Until then, Ruby_

Ruby finished and signed the letter as Yang walked into the tent.

"Staff," Yang said, addressing Ruby by her rank. "Mr Knox is here, he would like to speak to you."

"Mr Knox?" Ruby asked, a smile coming to her face. Ruby got up from her seat and walked out of her tent.

As she walked out she was momentarily blinded by the unnaturally bright autumn sunlight. Once her eyes adjusted she saw Mr Knox stood in the path through the camp.

"Sir," Ruby said snapping to a salute.

"At ease," Knox said returning the salute. "Walk with me." He instructed.

The pair walked through the camp.

"Are you aware of the General that has taken over this army?" Knox asked.

"Yes sir," Ruby replied. "General Washington, sir."

"That's right," Knox smiled. "He's ordered me to take a force to a number of forts, from which we hope to recover and repurpose some heavy weaponry."

"How can we help, sir?" Ruby asked.

"I would like you to lead a company of soldiers. After your actions in the battle at bunker hill you have more than earned a command more sizeable than what you have been awarded." Knox said.

"Sir, I would be honoured." Ruby stood at attention and smiled.

"The men that you rallied during the battle, they will do. As well as any others that Colonel Woodbridge can spare." Knox smiled.

"Sir, I don't think that I'm equal to the responsibility you intend to give me. Are you sure, sir?" Ruby said apprehensively.

"Of course I'm sure." Mr Knox chortled. "Mr Woodbridge didn't give you a rank equal to what you achieved, you could easily be a Major for what you did. I will speak to him and we will arrange for a company to be formed."

"Thank you, sir," Ruby said, saluted and marched away.

Ruby walked back to her tent and found Yang cleaning her musket.

"What did he want?" Yang asked.

"He's taking a force up to take over some cannons. He asked me to lead a company." Ruby responded.

"A company? That is amazing!" Yang exclaimed. "We've been here a few months and you're getting a company to command?"

"I will need to begin organising it as soon as possible, could you remind me to do that please? Perhaps this evening. Until then our platoon is taking the watch in the woods to the south." Ruby said.

The pair walked outside and collected the men from the platoon. Ruby turned and saw the officer in charge of the platoon.

"Lieutenant Howells, sir." Ruby said snapping to a crisp salute.

"At ease," the officer said returning the salute. "Is everyone present."

"Yes sir, all thirty two sir," Ruby responded.

"Good, you have command, I will be meeting with the colonel and I am unable to come with you," Howells said. "To your duties, Staff Sergeant."

The platoon marched down the road and took up positions in the tree line around the perimeter of the continual lines.

Yang and Ruby sat together in a clearing behind some collapsed logs.

"If our Lieutenant is not joining us, then we may plan out our company." Ruby suggested.

" _Our_ company?" Yang asked.

"Of course, if all goes our way I will ensure that you are my second in command, Mr Knox mentioned being a Major but I highly doubt that will happen, I will ensure that if I am promoted, then you will be my second in command."

"Thank you Ruby." Yang said smiling. "How will this company he organised. Who will command your platoons?"

"If all goes to plan," Ruby said. "I will be able to place who I want where I want. If that works then things may go rather well."

"Of course Colonel Knox can come through on his promise, then I'm sure everything will go well." Yang said.

"We must remember, nothing is assured currently. But we can talk in hypothetical's, there is no harm in that."

Time passed and eventually the watch ended. The platoon marched back to the camp and dismissed to their tents. Ruby walked back to her and Yangs tent to find Mr Knox walking to the tent.

"Sir," Ruby said saluting.

"At ease," He said returning the salute. "May I speak with you?"

"Of course, sir," Ruby said smiling.

They walked into the tent.

"Colonel Woodbridge, General Putnam and I had a discussion. We have agreed that you are able hold a position of leadership. As such, I am able to offer you the rank of Major. Do you accept?" Knox asked.

"Yes sir," Ruby said.

"I'll get you a uniform with your rank, as for your company," Knox said. "You can choose your officers and how you structure it. The men that you lead atop Breed's hill, they all volunteered to join your company, along with other men from the forth company. In total, there is now eighty four people, including you and whoever you place as your officers."

"This, sir, this is unbelievable." Ruby said amazed.

"You've earned it. Very simply, do not squander the opportunities I have given you." Knox said. "You will do very well, don't fret."

"Thank you, sir." Ruby said as Knox left the tent.

Yang walked in and sat down opposite her, followed by Blake and Jaune.

"Well?" Yang asked with an excited look on her face.

"I must organise my company," Ruby said with a smile. "I will write up our plans, and discuss them with you when everything is more sure."

The group looked blankly at her.

"So what are you actually going to do?" They asked.

"I hold the rank of Major, the company consists of eighty four militiamen. Including the officers in charge," Ruby began. "Yang, you will be my second in command. Jaune you will command the first platoon and Blake you will command the second platoon. Both platoons will have forty men. Any questions?"

"How did you work all of this out?" Jaune asked.

"I've been planning all day, I will talk with Knox and we will arrange everything." Ruby reassured them.

The days passed and the company was formed. As promised Ruby made Yang her second in command, promoting her to the rank of Captain. Blake and Jaune were both given forty men to command in their platoons, both of them were promoted to Lieutenant. Knox had been working on his plans for retrieving the weaponry and taking the forts. The snow was drifting in, the soldiers in the camps knew that the winter would be a cold and brutal winter.

In late November the detachment was called together on the roads outside of Cambridge. There was a small column amassed on the icy road. Ruby's company was at the front, followed by a much smaller company of what seemed like light infantry. Behind them rode Colonel Knox. To the rear of the column another company, larger than the other two.

The detachment marched off down the roads. After they left the camp it took them a week to even reach the forts. They saw the fort in the middle of the forest, wooden walls reaching thirty fight into the air. It was a worrying sight. They formed up into battle lines and began marching forward in an attack.

Suddenly, atop the walls a man stepped out. He wore the normal militia uniform.

"I was wondering when you were going to arrive." He shouted down to the Colonists.

Knox rode up on horseback to Ruby.

"Who was that sir?" Ruby asked.

"I have no earthly idea." Knox responded flabbergasted.

The gates to the fort opened and the man walked out, flanked by about ten other men.

"Sir," The man said coming to a crisp salute. "My men took over this fort five days ago, we've been waiting for support."

"Who are you soldier?" Knox said from atop his horse.

"Lieutenant Sun Wukong, sir," He said. "I have forty three others with me."

"We'll get you some warm food soon, son," Knox smiled. "Form your men up. We'll fall you in with a company start these cannons moving."

The force moved inside fort, one company at a time. Ruby's company was about to make its way into the fort when gunfire erupted from a nearby tree line. Five men dropped dead from the gunfire and the colonists ran to form up a battle line.

"Lie down and fire men!" Ruby shouted. "Load and fire!"

The colonists fired a volley before they saw a different group run out of the fort and charge into the tree line.

"Get to them, support our allies." Ruby shouted.

The company charged in to the tree line, they saw dead red coats scattered in the bushes. They saw the men from Sun's detachment driving off the rest of the red coats.

"Well, shouldn't we go and get our food then?" Sun asked, as he turned to Ruby.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys, i haven't got much to say but here's the new chapter. I'm gonna be busy with school these days so I may slow down with updates. Hope you all understand.**

 **Chapter 10 River Crossing**

The small force had camped in the fort for a few days, the snow had been falling and white sheets now covered the fort. Knox called together the commanders of the expedition.

"I fear, that if we wait much longer the snow will only worsen, and we may be trapped here," Knox said. "I propose that we leave at once, we can move towards Boston along the path that we arrived on."

"Sir, how do we intend on moving the cannons?" One of the commanders asked.

"That is one of our greatest struggles, we have fifty nine cannons that we need move over rough ground in terrible weather," Knox sighed. "We will gather horses, cattle and anything else that may pull the weight. A company will leave today to scout ahead, the others will spend this morning gathering all supplies. Our main force leaves this afternoon."

"Sir, my men are ready for a fight. I'd like to volunteer to scout ahead." Ruby said.

"Major Rose," Knox smiled. "Very well, your company will clear a way, take Lieutenant Wukong and his men with you."

"Sir." Ruby said in acknowledgment, saluting.

"Very well," Knox said looking at the commanders. "The rest of you, prepare sleds, prepare any horses. Be ready to move by two o'clock."

Ruby walked away, over to her tent.

"Captain Long," Ruby said. "Form up our company."

"Yes ma'am." Yang said getting up from the fire she was sat at.

The company formed up and marched out of the gates. Ruby, Yang, Jaune and Blake rode alongside the company as they marched. Sun took his men ahead and scouted for the company. Ruby and Blake rode alongside each other near the front of the column.

"How are your men?"Ruby asked.

"They're ready for a fight," Blake informed her. "Spirits are high. That is for sure."

"Good, very good," Ruby spoke softly. "And how are you, Blake?"

"Don't worry yourself about me Major, I'll be just fine." Blake smiled.

Ruby looked at her, not believing what she said. Blake saw this and sighed.

"Honestly Major," Blake started. "I am happy to be here, my men are in high spirits. I am glad to be in the fight."

"We all are, we all are." Ruby sighed.

The pair rode in silence for a while.

"I pray that we make it to Boston before another snow storm hits, I fear that the cannons may not make it." Ruby said.

"We just need to push on, Knox can handle the artillery we just need to keep them safe." Blake said.

"I suppose you are right. We likely won't be faced with resistance on our journey, at least not from the British." Ruby said. "Move your men along as best you can."

The company carried on their march throughout the day eventually making camp at the edge of a river in a small village.

"Jaune, you and your men have the watch." Ruby shouted across the camp. "The rest of you, get some sleep. We'll have a long way to travel tomorrow."

The company went about their duties and Ruby went to sleep in her tent.

The night was uneventful and in the morning Ruby was greeted by the rest of the column.

Most of the militiamen were working on boats from the village.

Ruby ran up to Knox.

"Quickly. Position your men around the village. A redcoat regiment is approaching." Knox said. "We'll take the cannons across on the boats then come back for your men."

"Yes sir." Ruby said. "Captain Xiao Long! Front and Centre!"

"Yes ma'am!" Yang shouted from across camp whilst running towards Ruby.

"Form the men up, spread the platoons out, we've got a regiment coming in so get ready." Ruby shouted.

The men ran for cover at the edge of the woods or hid behind buildings.

"Get ready men!" Ruby shouted. "Hold them back."

The rest of the expedition hurried to move cannons on to the boats.

On the other side of the town Ruby heard gunfire. She ran over to the group there and found Jaune leading his platoon.

"They came up close, their light infantry arrived and tried driving us off. They barely got started." Jaune said.

"What about you wounded?" Ruby asked.

"Just shoulders and arm injuries." Jaune said. "We can hold them."

A runner arrived for Ruby from Blake.

"They came up close, we put in a reserve, we didn't put it all in. Lieutenant Belladonna wishes to know your orders ma'am?" The runner said.

"Tell Blake all reserve forward now!" Ruby ordered.

Sun ran up.

"My boys are ready ma'am, we're in reserve. Where should we go? What do we do?" Sun asked.

"Stay back. Don't let them know you're here just yet. Once the fight is going thick then you come in and drive them off." Ruby ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Sun ran off.

The fighting died down for a while and the militia became more relaxed. Most of the cannons were moved across the river.

"Here they come!" A militia man shouted.

A volley was released by the militia, the redcoat lines stumbling and slowing down.

"Pour it into them boys."

The redcoat line retreated. Suddenly the forest came alive as men jumped from behind trees all along the militia lines.

"Damnation, they're all over the place." Ruby said. "Keep hitting them boys."

Jaune ran up to Ruby.

"They're massing for an attack, we need Sun to come up soon. If the redcoats attack then my boys are going to crumble. We're low on ammunition."

"Hold your ground, I will urge Sun to bring his men up but you need to be able to hold those redcoats." Ruby shouted.

"Yes ma'am." Jaune said running back to his men.

Ruby ran back to Sun and his men in reserve.

"Sun, bring your men up now! Take over for Jaune and his men!" Ruby shouted.

With a cry Sun and his men charged forward to Jaune and his men. Sun and his platoon arrived and charged through to the woods driving back the redcoats. Jaune and his men retreated and Sun's men took up their positions.

Ruby ran to the docks where Knox was organising the cannons.

"Sir, my men cannot hold much longer, we need to move across the river." Ruby said.

"Major Rose, hold your ground. You have your orders, we will come to get you when you can withdraw. Hold to the last, Ruby!" Knox shouted.

Ruby ran back to her men. Jaune moved his men to support Blake and her battered platoon.

"Yang," Ruby said. "We need to tighten the perimeter. Get Jaune and his men to cover Blake's retreat into the village."

The militia retreated in to the village using any cover they could find.

The fighting died down once more as the redcoats reorganised.

"Major Rose, retreat your men. Onto the boats now!" Knox shouted.

The militia ran onto the boats safely making their way across the river.

"Thank God those redcoats stalled." Sun said.

"We were lucky, that may not happen again." Ruby said.

The boats landed on the other side of the river and Ruby formed her company up.

"Yang I want a head count. Find me when you're done." Ruby said solemnly.

"Yes ma'am."

Ruby went off to find Knox.

"Sir," Ruby said getting his attention.

"Well done back there, you held those men off and saved a lot of lives." Knox said.

"We almost broke, the line was too weak to hold much longer sir, you should have sent us support." Ruby said.

"You held," Knox said. "You did it."

Knox walked off.

"Only barely sir, only barely." Ruby mumbled.

"Ma'am," Yang said saluting. "We have a total of seventy four. Each platoon went in with forty men. Sun is down to thirty two, Jaune is down to nineteen and Blake has twenty three."

"Thank you Yang. Put Jaune at the back of the column when we move out." Ruby sighed.

"Ruby, you did marvellous, don't you worry about a damned thing. You did good by us." Yang reassured her.

"Thank you, Captain Xiao Long." Ruby said saluting. "You are dismissed."

Knox rode up on his horse sand shouted to the men of his expedition. "Come on men, let's go home."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys, here's another chapter. Hope you all enjoy this one. It is almost entirely historically inaccurate, but I still hope you'll like it.**

 **Chapter 11 Evacuation Day**

"Major Rose!" Colonel Woodbridge shouted from his horse. "The Regiment is moving out, I want your company at the front, we leave in ten minutes."

The company ran to form up in the camp. They were soon joined by the rest of the regiment.

"Battalion!" Colonel Woodbridge shouted. "Forward march!"

The Regiment set off down the road. Colonel Woodbridge rode up on his horse.

"Company commanders, to me." Woodbridge shouted.

The company commanders ran up to the colonel.

"A brigade has sallied out of Boston, we are moving to reinforce our forces there. I want the first and second companies to form up as our front, the third company will form up at an angle on their right." Woodbridge began. He pointed off to where they were marching. "We will deploy atop that hill. From there, our cannons can support us and the high ground will help us slow them down. We'll need to wait for more of our forces to arrive."

The Regiment continued its march to the hill. As they reached the top of the hill Ruby looked over to the neck of land that connected to Boston, the British had lines spread across the neck.

"Damn, that has to be a thousand redcoats." Ruby said to Yang.

"We'll drive them back, look at them, they're desperate." Yang responded.

The militia lines on the neck held for another five minutes after Ruby arrived. The British reformed into a double line and began advancing to the hill. Ruby's company was on the right, facing an empty field.

The redcoats crept closer each moment. The British had two regiments facing down the single regiment that the colonists had. Almost half of the force of redcoats had fallen or routed.

Ruby left her company and ran to Woodbridge.

* * *

 _Lord, please, get us out of here._ She thought to herself.

"Blake, how are you doing?" Yang asked. "You looked worried."

"We're in battle." She stated the obvious. "Aren't you?"

"I have faith." Yang laughed.

"In what?" She asked

"My friends." Yang responded, turning to her laughing

 _She's mad, completely and utterly absolutely mad._

"I'll tell you plain Yang, there are times when you worry me." She joked.

"Don't you worry about me Blakey, I'll be fine." Yang shouted as she ran to the other platoons.

 _What the hell is wrong with her? That must run in the family._

* * *

"Sir, my company is facing an empty field, we're outnumbered, let me flank the enemy." Ruby suggested as she arrived at Woodbridge's position..

"We cannot allow them the privilege of facing us as divided forces." Woodbridge responded. "Major Rose, this Regiment has lost too many soldiers and officers, hold your company where it is."

Suddenly a blast knocked Ruby off her feet.

"For the love of God," Ruby said getting up. Smoke swirled around her in a cloud, as the smoke cleared she saw the bloody mess that was colonel Woodbridge's horse. She walked forward and saw Colonel Woodbridge lying on the floor, grabbing at what was left of his left leg.

"Sir? Sir!" Ruby shouted. She could hear his screaming. A group of men ran over to him, they were doctors.

"Rose, take command." Woodbridge shouted. "You have the Regiment."

Ruby was unsure what to do, she made sure that the doctors were helping him and quickly made her way to her company.

"Christ, Ruby are you okay?" "Yang said worriedly.

"You have our company, keep them in check." Ruby said. "All company commanders, on me!"

The company commanders ran to her, with confused looks on their faces.

"The colonel is down, he left me in charge." Ruby explained. "First and second companies take up a position just below the crest of the hill, and stay low! Third company, I want to you swing around as the fighting begins. You're going to hold for now, but as soon as the lines make contact you're going to swing like a door, open up into their sides. But watch for their reserves. Deploy Lieutenant Wukong to delay them."

The officers raced off to their companies and carried out the orders. The British were almost upon them now.

Ruby ran up to the first and second companies.

"Front rank, lie down, second rank kneel!" Ruby shouted. "Reserve your fire until they get within fifty yards, then fire!"

Ruby ran to the third company.

"You know your duty men! Swing into them and give them the bayonet!" Ruby shouted.

Ruby drew her sword, she had never used her sword in combat before but she knew she was about to.

The British came into range, the first and second companies fired. The British returned fire but were unable to do much damage.

The exchange carried on and Ruby saw militia reinforcements approaching from the left flank.

"Lovely, lovely!" She said relieved. "Third company! Charge!"

The third company charged around the colonists lines, crashing into the British lines. The second British line counter charged.

"First and second companies, charge!" Ruby shouted.

The first British lines crumbled away and collapsed. The second lines were still fighting. They had charged with bayonets and were driving back the front line of militia. Ruby joined the fray, picking up a musket with a bayonet. She ran in and began fighting the redcoats.

Downhill from the fighting a new militia company arrived. Behind them came a column of infantry. The red coats, seeing that they were surrounded began to run. They ran down hill and were fired upon by the new company. Quickly what was left of the redcoats surrendered.

A cheer went up from the militia as they took the muskets off of the redcoats.

"Collect the officers swords," Ruby told Yang. "We'll present them to the commanding general."

"Speak of the devil," Yang said pointing behind Ruby.

Ruby turned and saw a group of men riding up on horses.

The leader rode a white horse, he wore a pristine uniform. Dismounting the horse he smiled and walked over to Ruby. Knox and other officers followed behind him.

"Major Rose, you seem to never be contented with the command with which you are given." The man said.

"Sir, I... I-" Ruby stumbled over her words.

"Relax, Major," The man said. "Mr Knox, can I trust you to help the good Major take command of this regiment, or what's left of it?"

"Of course, sir." Knox said smiling.

Knox and Ruby walked over to the rest of the regiment.

"Form up by company. Commanders to me." Ruby ordered.

The regiment formed up, Yang walked out from the third company.

"The other company commanders are dead or wounded." A voice shouted from the crowd.

"Yang, get a head count, I want the total numbers of the regiment." Ruby said. "Sir, what do I do about the company commanders?"

"Miss Rose, you are in command of this regiment. Do what you believe is best." Knox said.

"But sir, I don't know what's best," Ruby said, worry lining her face. "I became a Major only a few days before your expedition, I commanded a company of eighty, then a hundred and twenty. Now you want me to organise an entire regiment? Sir, I need your help."

"How many platoon commanders do you have in your company?" Knox asked.

"Jaune, Blake and Sun," Ruby explained. "Yang was my second in command."

"Then my advice is to place those that you trust into command. Allow the platoons to elect their own leaders," Knox suggested. "That way you get who you trust, and the soldiers keep happy."

"Yes sir." Ruby agreed.

"Keep this regiment together," Knox said. "I will endeavour to supply you and your men as a priority after this fight. Hold this hill. I'm going to move that battery down here to support you. The British have got to be on their last legs now."

The regiment moved to a position at the top of the hill and took shelter in the tree line.

"Do we have a head count?" Ruby asked Yang.

"Not just yet Ruby." Yang replied before sitting down opposite her.

Soon the cannons that Knox sent down arrived. Six cannons in total. Their commander walked up to Ruby.

"I'm looking for commanding officer of the 25th?" He asked.

"You found them," Ruby said. "How can I help?"

The commander saluted.

"My battery is now a part of your command." He said. "Six guns, sixty men, not counting myself and my second in command."

"Ren!" A female voice called from the rest of the group. "Oh, new people. Ren why didn't you introduce me?"

Ren sighed.

"This would be my second in command," Ren said. "Lieutenant Nora Valkyrie, and I am Captain Lie Ren."

"Wait, are you all infantry?" Nora asked. "I've always wanted to be infantry!"

"You said that about the artillery." Ren said.

"Well so long as we're together." Nora blushed. "Well- I mean-."

"You want to be infantry?" Ruby asked.

"Yep, I'll be in command one day." Nora said.

"I'll keep my eyes out for any opportunities." Ruby said.

"I'm Major Ruby Rose, this is my second in command, Captain Yang Xiao Long." Ruby said. "Set your guns up in a good position but your men can relax for now."

The regiment was reinforced with supplies and other regiments arrived.

A few days had passed before there was a cheer in the camp.

Ruby walked out of her tent to see what was happening.

"They're gone!" Someone shouted.

"They turned tail and ran!" Someone else shouted.

Cheers went up all along the crowd.

"Ruby, haven't you heard?" Yang asked. "The Redcoats are gone."

"I don't believe it." Ruby said. "They're just gone?"

Before the conversation could carry on Knox began leading the regiments into the city. Headed directly for the city centre.

As they marched through the city there were cheers from the civilians.

"Sign up, death or liberty!" Knox shouted.

They began signing people up at the city centre. Ruby's Regiments grew in size as recruit after recruit signed up.

That evening Knox and Ruby were walking through the camp towards the regiment.

"Well, this may be becoming a regular occurrence. But I can now give you a promotion to Lieutenant Colonel, to command this regiment effectively. General Washington has been highly impressed with your service."

"Thank you sir." Ruby saluted.

Ruby walked over to her regiment.

"Yang, head count?" Ruby asked.

"Five hundred and sixty." Yang said. "Sixty in the artillery, and four companies, each with one hundred and twenty five."

"Excellent." Ruby said. "Put Nora in charge of our new company."

"Yes ma'am," Yang said. "Also, Sun transferred his company to light infantry, he requisitioned over a hundred and fifty rifles from the barracks."

"Very well," Ruby said. "I will address them all now."

"Your horse has been saddled and is waiting for you over there." Yang said pointing to the side of the parade square.

Ruby walked over and mounted the horse.

"Men, of the twenty fifth regiment, I must first commend our veterans for the bravery with which they have acted with over our last few actions, you have all sacrificed with blood, with sweat, with tears. You have all shown that you are soldiers able and willing to defend and protect the rights and property of others. You have already won, a fantastic reputation throughout our great army. Even our beloved General Washington has commended you for your actions. As for our new recruits, you have now joined a regiment that has fought together, has grown and shrunk in numbers but has always held strong on the battleground, a regiment that has never once faltered in the face of overwhelming odds. You must now carry on this reputation. You must carry yourself with the honour and conviction that the members of this regiment have displayed before you. I have no doubt that we will carry on together, we will fight and we will win, together. Look to your side and that is who you fight for. If ever you doubt what you must do, you need only look to the person standing next to you and you will know what is right. The redcoats think our revolution will not last long, we will prove them wrong! Dismissed." Ruby shouted from her horse, as she finished her speech she saluted before riding away.

 **A/N: Writing this speech became harder and harder as I remembered Ruby's high pitched voice.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm not dead. The fanfic isn't over. Here you go, one more chapter for you and more coming. Anyways here you go**

 **Chapter 12 Reunion**

 _My Dearest, Ruby_

 _News travels so slowly between us, I miss you all terribly. You must come to visit as soon as possible, if practical of course._

 _The snow has began to thaw in the area, it will be pleasant to finally be free of my own house. I cannot imagine how the camps may have been. I have prayed every night that you are all well._

 _Tell me, how fares the war? I received your letter about Bunker Hill, congratulations for your promotion I am sure it is the first of many._

 _If there is anything that you need for the war then do not hesitate to ask. I will be sure to help you as much as possible._

 _Until_ _I next see you_

 _Yours, Weiss Schnee_

Ruby silently read over the letter again in her tent. Outside her tent her regiment was disassembling their camp and preparing to move on with the rest of the army.

"Captain Long'" Ruby said walking out of her tent.

"Yes ma'am." Yang said saluting.

"I believe it may be time to pay a visit to Miss Schnee," Ruby said. "Would you like to come?"

"Perhaps I should stay with the regiment, move them along as best we can." Yang suggested.

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked.

"Go, I can move these lads." Yang said. "You do know where to meet us, don't you?

"Of course, I'll meet with you all at New York." Ruby smiled.

"When will you leave?" Yang asked after a quiet pause.

"I suppose I'll pack my bags and move off today."

"You take care," Yang said. "You'd best come back whole."

"Oh Yang, don't you worry about a thing." Ruby smiled.

"It doesn't feel right to let my little sister travel through enemy territory on her own." Yang frowned.

"We're women, those lobsters won't suspect a thing." Ruby smirked.

Later that day Ruby rode out of camp after speaking to Knox and saying her goodbyes. That evening she arrived at the mansion. After being welcomed in by the Butler she walked into the living room to find Weiss reading a book. She looked up from her book with a smile on her face before walking over and hugging Ruby.

"Ruby, you look wonderful." Weiss smiled.

Ruby silently blushed.

"Well, come on, tell me, how the war is going?" Weiss asked inquisitively.

"We've had our share of fights, Bunker Hill, the Expedition and Roxbury Heights. What would you like to know, ma'am?" Ruby asked.

The pair talked about the last few months of the war.

"You command an entire regiment?" Weiss asked amazed.

"Yes ma'am, the twenty fifth." Ruby responded.

"Well, that really is amazing. Have you met the General yet?" Weiss asked.

"Washington? I've not yet had the pleasure. Although, I am close with Colonel Knox, the Chief of the Artillery." Ruby explained. "Knox jokes that my nickname is 'The Good Major' as Washington has used the term a few times when speaking of me and my regiment."

"You've already earned a nickname from General Washington? He must think highly of you." Weiss smirked, raising an eyebrow.

Ruby giggled at the gesture.

Miles away on a muddy road the 25th Regiment marched on towards New York. Yang and Blake walked side by side at the head of the column.

"Hell of a sight." Yang said.

"Red coats ran from Boston, this is gonna be a hell of a fight." Blake responded.

"One stand against this, twenty thousand men, they'll turn tail and run again." Yang laughed.

The regiment moved on down the road. The men sang and laughed as they marched.

"Men are ready for a fight, that's for sure." Sun said as he walked up.

"They are, but they won't get one today." Blake said as she looked up towards the fading light.

As the light faded on the Massachusetts country side, Weiss convinced Ruby to join her on a horse ride for the evening.

They rode their horses through the forested paths towards Lexington and Concord.

"A few days after you left a column of redcoats marched down these roads, I had assumed they would move to Boston but they went about requisitioning much of the towns supplies. Lexington was stripped nearly bare. Concord was already in ruins," Weiss said softly. "This area is still in British hands, we should be careful."

"Nonsense," Ruby said reassuring Weiss. "We're girls, the lobster's won't expect a thing."

The pair carried on to Punkatasset Hill and watched the sun go down.

"A funny thing this," Weiss said.

"Ma'am?" Ruby turned in her saddle and looked inquisitively.

"God gives us such a view, from which we can see the beauties he makes and the horrors that plague this world." Weiss said.

"I'm not sure I follow, ma'am?" Ruby said.

"This sunset," Weiss nodded towards it. "one of God's beauties. Yet, we can look down this hill and see what was a terrible battlefield."

"Many a good man died there, ma'am." Ruby sighed.

Weiss suddenly turned in her saddle to face Ruby.

"I apologise if I caused offense, I have no doubt they're sacrifice was both noble and brave." Weiss said worriedly.

"Perhaps we could take a ride over to the field, I may tell you more of what happened?" Ruby suggested.

"If you're sure?" Weiss said.

"Of course." Ruby smiled.

"Lead on then." Weiss smiled and nodded.

The pair rode over to the crest of the hill which overlooked the battlefield.

Ruby could see it all, as if the lines were still in front of her.

"This spot here, this is where we first attacked them, we pushed them off this hill and down to the river, they crossed that there bridge and we chased them down." Ruby said riding down to the bridge. Weiss followed close behind.

"What happened next?" Weiss asked.

"We volleyed back and forth for nearly a quarter of an hour, eventually we pushed onto this bridge," Ruby said as she rode out onto the bridge. "The smoke became so think, we couldn't see what we were shooting. But eventually they wavered and retreated. Even as they retreated they marched in perfect time, maniacs, they would follow those drum beats if they marched into hell itself."

"And you won the battle." Weiss said.

Ruby rode past Weiss back into the road.

"This is where we found Blake, after she was shot. From there we ran to your house." Ruby finished the battle.

"You can still see it, can't you?" Weiss asked.

"Yes ma'am, surprisingly I can." Ruby sighed, looking down to the ground.

"Perhaps we should head back to the house?" Weiss suggested.

The pair rode back down the roads towards Weiss' house. Ruby occasionally looked up through the forest clearings to see the stars in the night sky.

Nearly halfway back to the house the pair were riding through a thick part of the forest when a pair of redcoats stepped out into the road.

"What we got here?" The first redcoat said.

"Okay, turn over what you got." The second said.

"I beg your pardon?" Weiss demanded.

"Money, Jewels, what you got?" A Redcoat said.

One of the redcoats moved forward and grabbed Ruby's horse's reins and began opening the saddle bags.

"Leave us alone." Ruby said. "Move along."

"Or what, what you going to do?" A Redcoat said.

The redcoat grabbed Ruby and Ruby drew her pistol and shot him in the face. The other fell and stumbled back giving Ruby time to jump off her horse and draw her knife. Before the man could raise his musket she plunged the cold steal into his stomach. The man tried to fight back but was too shocked.

Ruby withdrew her blade and let the man fall.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked, a slight fear in her voice.

Ruby turned and looked up at her.

"I... I'm sorry you had to see that." Ruby sighed. "But we should leave, immediately."

The pair rode back to the mansion.

Walking into the living room Ruby slid her pistol across the table before falling into a chair with her head in her hands.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah?" Ruby responded.

"How are you?" Weiss asked concerned.

"Fine, I don't know. I don't know what's wrong with me." Ruby began.

"Don't worry you did what you had to do." Weiss said with a reassuring smile.

"I guess so. Doesn't feel right though." Ruby sighed. "Never felt this bad before, not since the first kill."

"What do you feel?" Weiss asked.

"Ashamed, I don't understand. I've killed, I've ordered men to kill, I've got men killed." Ruby said.

"You're not with your men, you're not on the battlefields." Weiss said.

"No, I'm with you." Ruby looked up and smiled.

"Well, don't look so sad about that." Weiss joked.

 ** _What is it?_** Ruby thought. **_What is it about her?_**

"What are you going to do if they come looking for you now?" Weiss asked.

"I should go, just in case." Ruby said.

"How will they know you're here?" Weiss asked concernedly.

"They won't, but I can't risk them searching the area and finding you hiding me." Ruby said

attempting to remain calm.

"But we're women, you said yourself that they won't suspect us of anything." Weiss argued.

"I cannot take that risk." Ruby said her voice beginning to raise.

"Why in God's name not?" Weiss said shouting back. "You take your risks out there on the battlefields, you go out there and nearly get killed. What about those risks? What about them?"

"It's not fair on you. I'm not risking you as well." Ruby shouted.

"I can look after myself." Weiss said offended.

Ruby sighed.

"What would you do?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know!" Weiss said. "This war isn't without risks. The army is moving to New York, I have friends in Albany that I could stay with. My father was good friends with them, they'd take me in."

"And what good does that do?" Ruby demanded.

"It lets me stay close to you!" Weiss said angrily. "My father's dead, my sister is dead, my brother is dead. I finally find more people to care about and then you run off again to have your adventures."

"Weiss, I never realised that that was how you felt." Ruby said softly, all anger now gone."I'm sorry."

Weiss took a moment to calm down.

"I will stay with family in Albany, this place is getting dull anyway." Weiss said.

"This seems a bit sudden, are you sure?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, my uncle has a manor house there, he has invited me to stay in the past, he won't have a problem now."

"Very well, we will pack tomorrow." Ruby smiled.

A few days passed and the pair began to pack clothes and valuables. They arranged for the personal affects to be moved to Albany.

"What's going to happen to the house?" Ruby asked.

"I've left it for my butler, a repayment for his service." Weiss responded. "He was a good man. He deserves it."

The pair packed and began the ride to Albany. Ruby taking the reins of the horse and carriage. Hours into the journey Weiss joined Ruby on the front of the carriage.

"How are you?" Ruby asked.

"I'm fine, just tired." Weiss began. "About what I said yesterday."

"It's fine, we were both in the wrong." Ruby said.

"No, I shouldn't have been so angry, you wanted to protect me and I got angry because of it." Weiss said.

"And I tried to keep you safe and away from us. You're not a soldier but I underestimated you." Ruby said.

"How so?" Weiss asked.

"I kept telling myself that you would be safe by staying away from us. I told myself that we put you in danger. As soon as I came to visit you I get into a fight with Redcoats." Ruby explained.

"Well, I suppose we were both in the wrong.

The journey carried on for hours until the pair reached a junction. One road heading to Albany and the other heading to New York.

"Well I suppose this is goodbye." Ruby said.

"I suppose it is." Weiss said.

Ruby took one of the horses from the carriage.

"I will try to visit you when possible. I'm sorry I have to leave so soon." Ruby said.

The pair hugged.

"Goodbye, now you stay safe out there." Weiss said. "And you will come visit soon."

"Of course we will." Ruby said.

Weiss kissed Ruby on the cheek.

"Now you will stay safe. You will survive the war." Weiss said. "Goodbye."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys here's a new chapter setting up the next phase of the war I hope you enjoy. Slight warning for this chapter there is some language that some people may find offensive.**

 **Chapter 13 New York**

Ruby rode through the camps that the militia had constructed on Long Island. Rows upon rows of tents, groups of men marching around.

Not far from Henry Knox's headquarters Ruby discovered the 25th Regiment. They were stood for evening roll call, Yang out in front while the company commanders went around ensuring people were present.

Ruby rode up without anyone noticing and she had an idea.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" Ruby said loudly and angrily as she snuck up on Yang.

Yang quickly turned around almost stumbling back at the surprise.

"I- I," Yang stammered, she soon realised what had happened. "Ruby!"

The sisters hugged each other tightly. Yang broke off and snapped a crisp salute.

"At ease Yang." Ruby said returning it.

Ruby looked her sister up and down.

"Is that a new uniform?" Ruby asked looking at the dark blue coat her sister proudly wore.

"Yep, General Knox us some new uniforms. Part of making the army professional or something like that." Yang responded. "Yours is in the tent."

"Well," Ruby looked down at her tattered coat that had served her since Knox's Expedition. "I thought this was fine."

"Well come on, I'll show you to our tent." Yang smiled.

The pair walked into the tent and Ruby placed down her things. She found a dark blue coat, with a white collar and gold trim laid out on her bed.

Ruby was stunned.

"We used to steal from the people who wore stuff like this," Ruby smirked. "And now look at us."

"Yeah well," Yang shrugged. "Times change."

"What's this stuff on the shoulder?" Ruby asked, looking at the silver epaulets.

"Your rank." Yang said.

"I know my bloody rank." Ruby sighed.

"Yeah but how is anyone else going to know?" Yang said.

"They could ask?" Ruby suggested sarcastically.

"In the middle of a battle?" Yang asked.

Ruby opened her mouth to say something but realised that Yang was right.

"It's still a waste of money." Ruby grumbled.

"You going to address the regiment?" Yang asked.

"Nah, I reckon they've heard enough of me and my speeches. But where are the others?" Ruby asked.

"Who? Jaune, Blake, Sun?" Yang asked.

"Yeah." Ruby said. "And Ren and Nora.

"Blake, Nora, Ren and Sun are out there with the men. But Jaune's fallen ill." Yang said.

"Is he okay?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, he says he should be back in a day or two." Yang said. "It's the army, they've got people coming in from all over the country. Got some boys from Maryland, most of us are New Englanders, but they've thrown in a load of New Yorkers as well."

Ruby smiled at the fact.

"They've got more than a few Negros in the army as well." Yang said.

"They do?" Ruby said.

"Yeah," Yang smiled. "There's a battalion formed from almost entirely free men from Boston."

"How does the army look at them?" Ruby asked.

"Oh well you know, Ruby." Yang said looking down. "Many people don't seem to mind it at all. A few of the officers seem a little upset about it. But I haven't heard much. General Washington is clamping down on issues in the army. Saying we are an army for the freedom of the nation, from all walks of life. Apparently he read the declaration, did you hear about that?" Yang suddenly became excited.

"The Declaration of Independence?" Ruby asked. "I thought it was a bit of paper, sure I'm glad King George can read about how we feel. But what were we fighting for last year if it wasn't already for independence?"

"It's all for independence, what we did then and what we're doing now. All of it." Yang said.

"Well, at least now we are our own country, just gotta send the red coats home and we'll be fine." Ruby smiled.

"Hey Ruby?" Yang started.

"Yeah?" Ruby responded.

"What do you think of freed men fighting for us?" Asked Yang.

"The race? I've never seen anything different about them, I mean alright sure they look different. But what?" Ruby asked. "Think back to when we were robbing people on the docks. How many slaves did we see come and go?"

Yang nodded.

"No, I've never seen anything wrong about the race." Ruby said shaking her head. "We're all human, I just don't understand it."

Yang looked on silently.

"Anyway, my regiment doing okay?" Ruby asked.

"Yes ma'am." Yang smiled.

"You kept them all in, yes?" Ruby asked.

"Yes ma'am." Yang sighed.

"Well. Bring the others and we'll sit and talk a while."

Yang fetched in the rest of their friends.

"How you guys been?" Ruby asked as she hugged them all.

"We've been good," Sun responded. "Major Xiao Long here was only a step away from pulling out the whip to move us along."

"Day and Night, on and on." Nora joined in.

"That true, Major?" Ruby asked.

"Course not." Yang frowned. "It would have been bayonets before the whips."

The group laughed.

"Come on, sit a while. Let's play poker." Ruby invited.

They sat around a table and got the cards out.

"Y'know," Sun started. "We passed through this small village. On the way here. Shouted at us in the streets."

"Oh God, this again." Yang and Ren sighed.

"Hey, hold on now." Sun said.

"They told us what we were doing was wrong!" Blake said.

"The cause." Yang whispered.

"We are fighting for freedom from a tyrannical king." Blake said defensively. "We are for fighting for what we believe in and they have the nerve to tell us it's wrong. Now, we will not stand to live under a king any longer and that is not something we should be abused for."

"Actually Blake, I got a pair of kings." Sun laughed as he placed down a winning hand.

"Okay we're done with this game." Yang said.

"Sore loser." Sun joked.

The group talked for a while but soon fell asleep in the tent. They were awoken the next morning by Jaune walking into the tent. He woke up the others quickly.

"Hey, I heard that Knox is coming to pay a visit to the battalion." Jaune said.

"What? When?" Ruby asked awakening from her sleep.

"Nine o'clock, he was paying a visit to the hospitals. He told me he wants to see how the battalion is getting along. We didn't know you were back yet." Jaune explained.

"What time is it." Ruby asked.

"Eight thirty." Jaune told her.

"Of course it is." Ruby sighed. "Sound the assembly. Get the men fallen in by company."

The officers left the tent and ran around organising the men. Eventually, with difficulty, the battalion was lined up. Knox soon rode up with some of his aides.

"Battalion! Shoulder arms!" Ruby shouted bringing the battalion to attention.

"Colonel." Knox said saluting.

"General Knox, sir." Ruby saluted.

"At ease, colonel." Knox said.

Knox dismounted and walked up to Ruby. The pair walked along the ranks of the battalion.

"I see you have your new uniform on." Knox observed.

"Yes sir." Ruby responded, standing proudly in her new blue coat with a white undershirt and muddied white trousers.

"Yes, Washington wants officers and non commissioned officers to display their rank. Though we really don't have those funds." Knox said. "Consider that coat a gift."

"You paid for it?" Ruby asked.

"Yes," Knox said. "But as for your regiment."

"Sir?" Ruby asked.

"Many of them still wear the coats they arrived in." Knox said.

"What would you have me do?" Ruby asked as she looked along the lines, seeing reds, blues, greens and browns.

"Congress can't pay for the army's uniforms at present so we're on our own." Knox said. "Well, pick your own. Something blue ideally."

"Yes sir." Ruby sighed.

"You don't approve?" Knox asked.

"Sir, seems to me that these uniforms are just a load of expenses we can't afford," Ruby said. "You know my background, many of these men share that."

Knox thought on it for a moment.

"There's not much I can do about that." Knox said. "This army isn't affluent. But they are the orders."

"We'll get it done, sir." Ruby smiled.

"I'm sure you can." Knox said. "The battalion is in good order."

"Thank you, sir." Ruby said.

"I'm proud, Rose." Knox smiled as he mounted his horse.

"Thank you, sir." Ruby saluted.

"Ride with me, Colonel." Knox said riding off.

Ruby sighed and followed.

Ruby caught up with Knox further down the path. The pair rode through the camps.

They rode up to a slight hill south of the camp.

"Twenty three thousand men total. It's quite a sight," Knox said. "Well, only ten thousand are on Long Island."

"Yes sir," Ruby said.

"British are on Staten Island," Knox said. "Manhattan is most likely their target."

"Then why are we here?" Ruby asked. "Why not prepare Manhattan?"

"We are preparing." Knox said. "But we are here because the British have a force, can't be more than ten thousand men, camped a few miles away on the island.

"Sir?" Ruby asked.

"We're defending those forts over there." Knox said as he led Ruby to the top of the hill and pointed at the forts on the hills a few hundred meters away. "Three forts here. Forts Greene, Putnam and Box."

"Impressive, sir."

"The lines are being set up beyond those forts and down the hill." Knox said. "John Sullivan is setting up the defences but his line just ends. Tomorrow, you and a few other regiments will move to line up on his flank."

"Yes sir." Ruby nodded.

"Have your men get ready." Knox said. "You march tomorrow morning."

"Yes sir." Ruby said riding back to her battalion.

"Battalion! From now on, you will endeavour to own a blue overcoat as part of the uniform. Those are the orders from General Washington. Also, tomorrow morning we march over the hills there to extend our lines. Apart from that you have surpassed expectations and thus far performed exceptionally." Ruby shouted. "Battalion! Dismissed!"

The men walked off and Ruby walked back to her tent.

"Yang how much do we get paid." Ruby asked.

"So far?" Yang asked. "Little over three pound. Rising through the ranks so quickly made for paperwork becoming confused."

"Three pound?" Ruby said.

"The others, the company commanders I mean, earn little over ten shillings." Yang said.

"Okay, send someone into the city soon to find out how much coats cost." Ruby said.

"You want the officers to pay for them?" Yang smiled. "The lads will love you for that."

"Hopefully," Ruby said. "I mean you and I don't need some great fortune."

"Well this isn't one remember." Yang said. "We may need that money and this isn't a way to keep it."

"We'll organise a trade, give some of the coats we have for some blue coats." Ruby said.

Ruby sighed.

"Why are they giving these orders?" She asked. "Who gives a damn what we wear."

Ruby quickly gave up on the idea of uniforms. Jaune had succeeded in organising a trade for enough coats for the officers and for the first company of the regiment. As well as getting shorter green coats for the artillery. She had them sew on, in white, '25th' onto the backs, so they could be identified.

* * *

She walked around the tents, kicking a stone into a muddy puddle.

"Hey," Ruby said before she looked up.

"Oh hi Ruby." She said.

"What you doing Blake?"

"I was... just thinking." She smiled faintly.

"About what?" Ruby chirped.

 _Curse her positivity._

"Just how far we've come." She lied.

"Yeah, we've come a long way together." Ruby nodded.

"Yang was telling me about how you two have been training together." Ruby explained.

"Oh, she wanted me to train her to move more quietly and quickly and I needed to be able to reload faster." She explained. "But I guess we won't have to use any of that stuff now that we're officers."

"Well, I don't know. Keep it handy." Ruby suggested.

"How is Yang?" She asked nervously.

"How do you mean?" Ruby asked,

"She seemed, off." She explained. "Nervous, and unsure of herself. She was always on edge. And nothing she would do would relax her."

"Oh, she hasn't told me anything." Ruby frowned. "I'll talk to her now. Look after her for me if I'm not around."

* * *

Ruby sat in her tent late one night writing a letter to Weiss.

 ** _Since the army has been brought together here things have become more difficult. The officers fuss over small details that aren't important._**

 ** _I look forward to the next fight, maybe it will remind the officers what's really important._**

Ruby finished of the letter and left it on her desk before heading to bed.

She lay in bed barely awake, looked over to Yang on the opposite side of the tent, snoring gently.

Ruby thought to herself. **_Maybe soon things may become easier. Get them uniformed, get them paid, get them fed. That's all that matters. Damn, who asks for leadership to be handed to them. I pity Washington._** Ruby listened for a moment. **_Is that cannon fire?_**

 **A/N: There you go, there's the new chapter. I want to talk about one thing, many of you may not care but I feel the need to address it now. The use of the word Negro. From a writers point of view, no offence is meant to people of colour. I acknowledge that words like that were used to demean people of colour for many years. But, from a story point of view, the word fits in the era, it's perhaps the least offensive term that was used at the time. If you are still offended by that, I do apologise but I'm not removing the word, it's part of the history and part of the story.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/n: Hey guys here's the new chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Welcome to the biggest battle in the revolutionary war.**

 **Chapter 14 Battle of Long Island**

"What the hell was that?" Ruby asked Yang as they both ran to get their coats on and get out of the tent.

"Cannon fire?" Yang asked.

"Get officers." Ruby ordered. "I will ride over to Knox to find out what's happening."

Riding as fast as she could she quickly reached Knox's headquarters to find him outside speaking with General Putnam from Bunker Hill.

"Damned Lobsters are putting up an attack at some tavern near our centre," Putnam said. "I've alerted Washington."

"Colonel Rose, what are you doing here?" Knox asked.

"You, what's your strength?" Putnam asked.

"Five hundred, plus six guns sir." Ruby said saluting.

"Perfect, come here." Putnam said. "There's a cross roads here, near Bedford, set up there. You are in reserve of Sullivan's line."

"Yes sir." Ruby said.

"You hold there. We're going to send a brigade over in the morning to extend that line." Putnam said.

"Yes sir, we can hold sir." Ruby said.

"Then go, now move." Putnam ordered.

Riding back to the regiment Ruby found Yang standing with the first company formed up under Blake's command.

"Get everyone formed up. We're moving to Bedford crossroads." Ruby ordered. "Bring the artillery as well."

The officers raced to form everyone up. Ren quickly organised the movement of the guns and Ruby sent him ahead knowing the regiment could catch up. As the last few men were falling in Ruby checked her watch.

"One o'clock." She whispered to herself, hating the lack of sleep.

"They're ready." Yang said getting on her horse next to Ruby.

"Let's move them out." Ruby said.

"Battalion, forward march!" Yang shouted.

The column marched down the path towards the forts, in the distance they heard sporadic gunfire.

"Come on boys, keep it up." Ruby said moving to the side to see her regiment go marching past.

The regiment marched on, heads down, barely awake.

"Ren says the guns are in place, found a lovely small rocky hill overlooking the cross roads. Sighting the guns now." Yang reported.

"Fantastic," Ruby said. "That's the first good news I've had all night."

The battalion finally arrived at the cross roads and began to take up positions.

"Blake, position your company at the base of that hill, take cover behind those boulders. Nora, I want you on the right flank, join your left with Blake's right. Jaune, put your men in reserve, get behind that hill and take cover. Sun, get out in front, I want an idea of what's out there in front of us." Ruby ordered.

The officers ran to move their men to the designated areas.

A half hour passed. Ruby was talking to Ren on top of the hill.

"Perfect ground ma'am, steep hill to my front, redcoats won't be able to get close to us." Ren said.

"Blake doesn't have that luxury, nor does Nora." Ruby said.

"They've got good cover behind those rocks." Ren said.

"How you feeling?" Ruby asked.

"Nervous ma'am." Ren responded

"We'll be fine." Ruby reassured him. "If you see anything you let me know."

Sun came back to report a little while later.

"Ruby," Sun said. "Got some good news."

"Go on?" Ruby said inquisitively.

"We're in the field north-west of the crossroads." Sun reported. "The field to the north-east of the crossroads, it's a swamp, completely bogged out. There's no way the British can get through that."

"Perfect." Ruby said happily. "Anything else?"

"There's a small farmhouse in the southeast field, my men are stationed in there, and to the southwest we join up with Sullivan's line 'bout three hundred meters south, down the road." Sun said.

"Anything else?" Ruby asked.

"Not that I can see, I there's two roads, one up to Bushwick and the other to New Lots. I haven't scouted them out, but I don't think anything's coming up those roads." Sun reported.

"Right, if nothing happens tonight I want them scouted out in the morning." Ruby ordered.

"Understood." Sun said.

Ruby looked around for something to do.

"Nothing else tonight Ruby," Yang said. "Get some rest."

Ruby nodded and sat down behind a rock to get some rest.

She woke up shortly after dawn. She walked out amongst the lines, waking men up when she had to. She walked up to the cannons and looked out across the terrain.

"Jesus Christ." She said below her breath.

Little over a mile away from her position Ruby could see a large red mass formed up. Quickly counting the flags she reached a terrifying conclusion.

"Four battalions." She said to Yang. "Four damned battalions directly opposite us. And they've completely out flanked Sullivan."

"What do we do?" Yang asked.

"Send a message to Sullivan, ask him to pull some men onto the road to our right." Ruby ordered.

"I'll send someone." Yang said before running off.

"Ren, can your cannons hit them?" Ruby asked.

"We can try, shall I fire a volley?" Ren asked.

"I'll wait for orders from Sullivan." Ruby asked.

The battalion stood silently watching the British. A short while later the messenger came back from Sullivan.

"Ma'am, General Sullivan is holding his flank at the corner of Guam Heights. There's a battalion that is moving to extend our line." He reported. "He says that you must hold this ground. He says to do what you must to stop their advance."

"Right." Ruby said before turning to Ren. "Fire a volley."

"Yes ma'am." Ren said.

Ruby walked down to Blake's and Nora's companies. As she walked down the hill she heard the thunder of the guns.

"I want you two to hold your ground. Use the rocks and do not let them get to hand to hand." Ruby shouted over the noise.

Ren had now fired one volley from each gun and they began to reload the massive steel cannons.

In the quiet that followed she heard the drums of the British beginning to sound, the song all colonial soldiers were now painfully familiar with, the British Grenadier March began and Ruby saw the red mass approaching her.

"Colonel, their filing down the road and coming at us." Yang shouted from the top of the hill. "The marsh is slowing them down."

Ruby ran to Sun's position in the nearby barn. A small stone building surrounded by a short stone wall.

"Captain Wukong." Ruby shouted through the noise of a new cannon volley. "You are my front line. I want you to hold them for as long as possible and then pull back to defend Blake's left flank."

"We've got it handled." Sun said happily. " I've got men out in the long grass of this field delaying them. Then we've got the stone wall to hold them back for a while."

"I trust you," Ruby said. "Give them hell."

"Go on, we can handle it here." Sun said smiling.

Walking out of the barn Ruby saw the British lining up in the field approaching the barn and hill from the south east.

Moving back to the hill she found the men loading their musket.

"Ruby, that battalion has moved into the field on our right." Yang said. "Three hundred or so men. Miles' battalion."

"Good." Ruby said looking across to see them firing to support Sun's position.

The redcoats had lined up into two lines and were approaching Sun's men, Ruby could see him walking behind the lines of his men. They managed to hold out for most of an hour before falling back to the main position.

"How are you doing?" Ruby asked.

"Fine," Sun said angrily. "The men are fine, couldn't hold on too much longer."

"You did great, can you get to the left now and watch the flank?" Ruby asked.

"We're on it." Sun said before leading his men away.

As the British formed up on the road Blake had her company fire into the troops. Ruby, who was watching from the top of the hill, saw that they had ripped holes in the redcoat line. Ren fired two of his cannons down into the road whilst the others fired into the second battalion that was lining up on the far side of the barn.

As the smoke cleared Ruby saw that the company that had pushed Sun out of the barn and attempted to form up on the road was withdrawing through the barn.

The next battalion had moved around the barn and pushed to the south to get around Ruby's right. Nora got her company to fire into them as the British battalion pushed back Miles.

The British fired a volley but the militia hiding behind the rocks was mostly untouched. The redcoats pushed more and more men around the right flank. Ren had turned half his guns to face the right flank. Firing into them he put two massive holes in the line and the third overshot.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted from the top of the hill. "They're coming up at the front."

"Get Sun to flank them!" Ruby said.

Ruby ran up to Ren.

"Can you give them canister?" Ruby asked.

"We haven't got much." Ren said. "Should I fire it?"

"Give them a volley and see how they're doing." Ruby ordered before darting down to Blake's position.

* * *

"How are your men doing?" Ruby asked.

"We're doing fine." She reported. "They've hit us hard and casualties are mounting, but we can hold."

"How bad?" Ruby asked.

"Maybe about thirty men have been sent to the rear." She admitted ashamed that she had let her men down so badly.

"Pull men in from Sun if you need it." Ruby ordered.

She heard the thunder of artillery overhead. She saw the canister rip shreds into the British line, tiny bits of shrapnel breaking the British morale.

"Ruby?" She asked. "Are we getting reinforced?"

"I don't know." Ruby admitted.

"We are facing three battalions."

"I am aware of that Captain!" Ruby shouted before calming down. "I don't know. This is everything I have and it's all in the fight. I have no more support to give you."

Suddenly she was thrown into Ruby and the pair fell over into the rocks.

 _What the hell just happened?_ She thought before looking around. _Ruby! Please be okay!_ She frantically tried to wake her up. _Ruby get up, we need you, Yang needs you. Now get up._

Ruby stirred and saw the hole in the line the cannons had made. The British finally had set up their cannons and opened fire at the lines.

Men raced in to get the wounded out. Sun sent over more men to support her and Jaune sent a platoon. Ruby got up slowly and dizzily and saw the British charging into her scattered line. Almost a hundred redcoats against the disorganised line of ninety militia.

"Ruby! Get out of here!" She yelled over the chaos of the battle. "Get everyone out of here. You, Yang and the others need to leave. We'll hold them off!"

"We can't leave you here. No, we won't run!" Ruby yelled.

Ruby yet again heard the thunder of the artillery and saw the redcoat line disappear.

"By god." Ruby whispered. "Blake hold your line and get in cover."

* * *

Ruby walked back up to the top of the hill.

Yang was stood there tending to the wounded.

"Ruby!" She shouted. "A barrel burst, we've lost a gun."

"And they knocked out one of them." Ren said worriedly. "If I start firing at those guns I won't be able to support our lines."

"The lines can hold, try and hit their guns." Ruby said.

"I'm on it." Ren said.

"What the hell is that?" Yang said worriedly.

Ruby looked where Yang was looking to and saw a sight that made her heart sink.

"That's a fresh battalion. Coming at us from the north." Ruby told Yang as the Redcoats crested the hill and began marching to them. "We've got about ten minutes before they reach us."

"Distance?" Yang asked.

"Half a mile, maybe more." Ruby sighed. "Get Sun up there to slow them down.

Ruby walked down to Jaune's company on the back of the hill.

"Jaune, pull your company together and move to delay those men from the north." Ruby ordered.

"I'm on it." Jaune said in a voice that didn't fill her with confidence.

The company marched off and Ruby wrote a quick note to General Sullivan.

It read:

 ** _General Sullivan,_**

 ** _I have fortified at the base of a hill and have been engaged on two flanks against three battalions totalling almost double my strength for an hour and a half, we are low on ammunition and have many wounded. We will soon be outflanked to the north._**

 ** _Situation desperate._**

 ** _Please advise._**

 ** _Lt. Col. R. Rose, 25th Regiment Commanding._**

"Yang!" Ruby shouted and her sister came running to her. "Take my horse, take this note to Sullivan now."

"Ruby I'm not leaving you." Yang said fighting back.

"Major, that's an order, now move!" Ruby ordered angrily.

Yang quickly rode off, through the retreating battalion on their right .

Ruby walked along the entire line. Nora's company had lost many men but were holding onto the rocks. They had ripped apart the British who had lost over a hundred men. Ruby saw Nora still walking around with a mad smile on her face. Blake's company was below half strength. The artillery had tore holes in her line. Jaune had his company on the slope of the hill facing north and they were all still fresh. Sun also despite fighting the entire battle hadn't lost dramatically. Ren ran to Ruby.

"We're almost out of shots, and I've lost another gun." Ren said.

"Fire what you've got." Ruby said.

She checked her pocket watch, ten past eleven.

The redcoats on Nora's flank charged. A platoon from Jaune's company raced back and shot into the mess from the slope of the hill. Ren fired one of his guns into the line. The lines clashed and a bloody battle ensued. Ruby ran in with pistol and sword. She shot an officer who was ordering men forward. She parried a stab from a Redcoat and slashed at his arm. Another volley from Jaune's men on the hill pushed the Redcoats back for a while. The battalion on Nora's flank withdrew as fresh soldiers from Miles' battalion regrouped and fired into them.

Yang came riding up and reported the situation.

"Sullivan is captured. The commander there is organising a withdrawal. The main line is breaking to pieces." Yang reported.

"I suppose it's time to go." Ruby said. "This must be organised."

"Ren get your guns moving back to Brooklyn Heights." Ruby ordered. "Blake, Nora, I want your companies moving with Ren to keep him safe. Jaune, I want you to fill in the spaces that are being left by Nora and Blake. Pull Sun back to the side of the hill."

The commanders ran off to do their jobs and the battalion began to move. It didn't take long for it to turn into a mess. The men from Ren's artillery company abandoned one of the guns and parts of Blake and Nora's Companies ran out of formation.

Jaune and Sun fired as much of they could turning the side of the hill white with smoke. After about ten minutes of fighting they withdrew and the British claimed the hill but did not chase them.

They arrived back at the camp and were placed in reserve as fresh battalions manned the defences of Brooklyn Heights.

The next day was uneventful and every now and then Ruby would walk up to the defences and see the British digging trenches and edging closer to them. They were surrounded, the British to their fronts and the east river to the backs.

Ruby stood watching them early in the morning as a small skirmish broke out down the line. Yang soon joined her.

"Attacking again?" Yang asked, passing a cup of coffee to Ruby.

"Small attack. They won't get through." Ruby said taking the coffee.

"Matter of time though." Yang said.

Ruby hummed in agreement.

They saw the British charge up to the trench line but the attack soon broke up and fell back to the British trenches.

Early one morning two days after the battle Ruby was awoken by a messenger from General Knox.

"Colonel, you are to withdraw." The messenger whispered.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"Form your men up silently and follow me." The messenger ordered.

The battalion was formed up silently and they walked through the camps to a set of ferries. Ruby almost burst into tears at the sight.

"Move along boys." she whispered.

She could see ferries carrying hundreds of men across the river.

"Move your men across Colonel." General Washington said as he stood watching over his army as it withdrew across the river.

In the cold dark night her men boarded the ferries and withdrew. She sat next to Yang and hugged her sister. The ferries took them to Manhattan where they disembarked and marched off.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys here's a new chapter, I'll admit its not totally historically accurate but hopefully you enjoy it.**

 **Also, thank you to everyone that reviews this story, I always appreciate feedback and suggestions, I'd love to reply to them directly but guest accounts mean I can't respond directly.**

 **To the reviewer that suggested a WW1 story, I'm not sure, it hadn't occurred to me before but now that I've heard it, it definitely interests me, I will probably give that a go at some point, if that interests any one else let me know.**

 **Chapter 15 Battle of Kips Bay**

After the loss at Long Island the continental army retreated to Manhattan. Ruby moved her regiment along the roads until they found a place in the camps they could rest. Ruby looked around, half the regiment was gone, killed or captured. Ren brought up the two artillery pieces they could rescue.

"Damned mess, all it was. One great big damned mess." Knox said as he walked up to Ruby.

"Where do you need us, General?" Ruby asked.

"For now you can rest, Washington, Putnam and Greene are trying to organise a way out of this mess. We'll be here for a while I believe. Accompany me if you will." Knox said.

The pair began to move away from the regiment.

"What's your strength, Colonel?" Knox asked.

"I haven't got a head count yet, but my guess is half, some wounded may yet come back, there's always that hope. Ren brought back two cannons, he's confident he has the supply for them to carry on." Ruby reported.

"Okay, is there anything you need?" Knox asked.

"The men need a meal, and fresh powder, we're almost out." Ruby said.

"I'll see what I can do." Knox nodded.

"Will there be anything else, sir?" Ruby asked.

"Washington may have a job for you, should we go and see him?" Knox said.

"Lead on General." Ruby nodded.

The pair moved up to the main camp. They quickly found the General.

"You should know," Knox said. "I requested you to be moved directly under my command, I have the artillery, but I wished for some infantry to act as guards for it. This should give you a chance to prove yourself under the watchful eye of Washington, hopefully you can progress to some higher command."

"Why do you think that sir?" Ruby asked.

"You have a kind heart, you only want to help people. I hope that you can help the men under your command, and help others." Knox smiled. "You have potential, Colonel."

They moved into the tent and Washington turned to them.

"Knox, it's good to see you. And you brought the Good Major with you." Washington said.

"Sir, you do know that Miss Rose is a Lieutenant Colonel now?" Knox said.

"Yes Henry, but that doesn't have the same ring to it." Washington laughed.

"Do you have any assignments for us?" Knox said.

"Henry, I want you to post your guns along the ridges looking over the East River. Colonel, your regiment can rest, this army has earned that much." Washington said.

The pair saluted and walked away.

"I feel sorry for the man, his army nearly cut to shreds on Long Island, deserters, and only a few months left on some enlistment papers." Knox said. "Well, I'm going to place the guns, keep your two with you, I'll find a place for you to move your regiment soon."

"Yes sir, I'll keep them ready." Ruby said.

Ruby went back to her regiment. Saw Yang parading them and getting them organised.

Ruby thought for a moment: **_how has this war changed us, little over a year ago we had fought no battles, now look at us, commanding men to their deaths, three hundred men looking to us for leadership._**

Yang walked over.

"Orders Colonel?" Yang asked.

"Relax, give them rest, give them time to heal." Ruby said. "They've earned it."

Days past in the camps. Ruby watched the British Frigates sail up the rivers. The officers sat in camp one night, looking up at the night sky. The orange glow of the campfire lighting up their conversation.

"How are you all doing?" Ruby asked as she walked up.

"We're good," Yang answered. "We were talking about what happened on Long Island."

"The Red Coats out flanked us. Rumour has it only six men were defending that road they came up." Ruby said. "I can't believe we were sleeping a mile away from them."

"We did good. Held them off for a while," Nora said. "Five hundred holding off ten thousand."

"We didn't fight that many." Blake said sharply.

"Had to be a brigade." Sun jumped in. "Who? Cornwallis? Howe? Clinton?"

"Putnam told Knox it was Clinton." Ruby said.

"And who was it that hit Battle Pass?" Jaune asked. "Hit the front of Sullivan whilst the main force attacked the rear of the line."

The group looked to Ruby, who sighed with worry.

"I've heard that the British have brought almost eight thousand Hessians with them to crush us." Ruby said.

"Eight thousand what?" Nora asked.

"German mercenaries," Ren said. "Deadly too."

"All together they did a number on our lines." Blake nodded.

"Damn near broke the entire line, thank God for the Maryland boys, held off the Redcoats last attack on the right, stopped the British from cutting us off. Hell, if they broke there then most of the army would have been cut off. _We_ would have been cut off." Yang said.

"How are your companies doing?" Ruby asked turning to the others.

"I lost two of my platoon commanders, the third, Neptune, was wounded," Sun said. "He's in the hospitals now. He's a tough man, he'll be back soon."

"Nora and I bore the brunt of that attack. I'm below half strength." Blake said.

"My boys are ready, we're ready for a new fight, point us at them and they're ours." Nora said, still full of energy.

"Jaune?" Ruby asked.

"I was barely contacted, didn't see much." Jaune said.

"Well, you'll be at the front next time." Ruby said. "What's our total strength?"

"Two hundred and eighty six, counting officers." Yang said. "Thirty two confirmed dead. Fifty nine missing or captured. Hundred and eighty three wounded. But I've heard about sixty of the wounded should be back in a few days."

"I've got seventy six." Sun said.

"Forty nine." Blake said.

"One hundred and seven." Jaune said.

"Fifty four." Nora said.

"Ren? How's the artillery." Ruby asked.

"We've about twenty shots each, wouldn't hurt if we had something to pull the cannons but we're doing well." Ren said. "Didn't lose a man though."

"Sixty men, two guns?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, correct." Ren responded.

"Think you can transfer some of those to Blake and Nora?"

"I think I could give up about forty men." Ren nodded.

"Perfect, once the wounded start coming back you can have your men to your cannons but we need muskets for now." Ruby said sighing. "Right, I'll write up a few requests and give them to Knox."

Ruby began to walk away but Blake soon followed her.

"Ruby," Blake struggled to find the right words. "A lot of my boys lost friends in that battle."

"I know." Ruby sighed.

"Morale is pretty low, I've heard some grumbling and..." Blake trailed off.

"And?" Ruby asked.

"We picked up two deserters. What do we do with them?" Blake asked nervously.

"Deserters?" Ruby asked shocked.

"Mutineers, they left without leave. And when confronted they said nothing." Blake explained.

"Mutiny, I thought that was a word for the navy." Ruby joked. "I'll ride over to General Knox and find out what to do with them. Accompany me if you will."

"Sure." Blake said.

The pair rode over to Knox and the other generals headquarters.

"General, beg to report." Ruby said.

"Go on, Colonel." Knox nodded, a hand massaging his temple as he looked down at his paperwork.

"Total strength is two hundred eighty six." Ruby said. "But about a third of the wounded should be back soon."

"Good, for now. Go to Kips Bay, small beach and it's out of the way. Go there and set up on the hills outside of town." Knox said.

"Yes sir." Ruby said before sighing and looking down at her feet. "Blake come in here."

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure." Knox said as Blake walked in and saluted.

"Captain Belladonna, first company, twenty-fifth regiment, sir." Blake said.

"What's the issue?" Knox asked.

"I have two deserters. What do I do with them?" Blake asked.

"Courts-martial and if they are found guilty then they go before a firing squad, those are the orders." Knox sighed. "I'm sorry. But it must be done."

"Sir-" Ruby protested.

"No, Colonel. That is that." Knox sighed.

"Yes sir." Ruby said walking out of the tent.

Ruby and Blake mounted their horses.

"Damnation!" Ruby said angrily slapping her gloves against her knee.

"Ruby," Blake said comfortingly. "We do what we must."

"Yes, that is correct Captain." Ruby sighed. "C'mon, let's get back to the others."

The pair rode back to find the others still sat around the campfire. But Ruby had no desire to go to talk, she was too overwhelmed by the recent events. She lay silently in her tent before drifting to sleep.

The next morning she told Yang what was meant to happen to the deserters.

* * *

She ran out of the tent to find Blake.

 _Damn it, where is she?_

"Blake! Where are you?" She called.

She ran to the tent that Blake had been staying in.

"Blake? Are you in here?" She asked.

She heard sobbing from inside.

"Blake, please talk to me." She said, her worry coming through in her tone, despite her best efforts.

"Leave me alone." Blake told her.

She sighed and walked into the tent. Looking around she saw the sparsely decorated tent, Blake sat on her bed, her head in her hands.

"Blake I-" She tried to speak.

"I told you to get out!" Blake said. "Leave me alone!"

"Blake, please talk to me." She said her eyes welling up.

"Yang, just-" Blake paused. "Just leave me alone."

Blake cried into her hands.

She sat down next to Blake and wrapped her arm around her.

"I know you're hurt," She said trying to comfort her. "But you need to talk to me."

"No! Just leave me alone." Blake cried.

"Blake."

"No, just stop."

"Why are you being like this?"

"Yang... I don't deserve anything from you." Blake sighed. "Just leave me alone."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Look at what I've done." Blake cried, pushing her away.

"You've done everything you can." She tried to comfort her.

"I've got to send my men to their deaths Yang!" Blake shouted. "How the hell am I meant to do that?"

"I don't know." She whispered.

"What am I meant to tell everyone else?"

"I don't know."

"Well how the hell are you going to help me, Yang?"

"I don't know." She said, tears falling from her eyes, her composure broken.

Blake sighed.

"I am so sorry Yang." Blake said. "I... we'll get through this. I'm just going to need your help."

"Anything." She said.

She hugged Blake, catching her by surprise before Blake slowly accepted the embrace and returned it.

* * *

The process took days but they were finally called for the trial. They marched the prisoners to the martial officers and waited for the result. After a gruelling two hour wait, in which Ruby prayed and prayed that she wouldn't be forced to do such a thing, the verdict was handed out and the soldiers were found guilty.

They began walking back. Ruby almost numb from what she would have to do.

"And there's no other way?" Yang asked.

Ruby silently shook her head in response.

"We- I will do it now. Get five men. I don't care who." Ruby ordered, form up all the officers, including NCOs."

"Yes ma'am."

A while later the whole group moved out of camps and into the hills. It was a windless, silent evening. The red glow of the setting sun silhouetted the British ships on the ocean.

"It doesn't feel real." Ruby whispered to Yang as the firing squad marched up.

"Ruby, you don't look too good," Yang said concernedly. "I can do this if you can't."

"No, no, it must be me." Ruby said shaking her head.

Ruby walked over to the two deserters. Both were blindfolded and stood against a fence.

"For the crime of desertion you are sentenced to die," Ruby said softly, wishing the words didn't come out.

"Colonel?" A prisoner spoke up.

"Yes?" Ruby responded sadly.

"Can you write to my parents in Boston?" He asked. "Tell them I died in battle."

"I'll tell them." Ruby nodded.

"You did good by us Colonel. Kept this regiment together real well, treated us well. Treated us like we were worth something." Ruby heard the man softly crying. "It weren't nothing against you, us leaving, we're just tired of this war. Ain't you tired of this war?"

"I am." Ruby said.

"Well, suppose I won't be seeing anymore of it." He said.

"God bless you Colonel." The other prisoner said.

"God bless both of you." Ruby said, tears coming to her eyes.

She marched back to the firing squad.

"Squad, make ready." Ruby ordered hating every second of what was happening, wishing to be anywhere but where she was.

"Aim." Ruby said dreading the next order.

"Fire." She said.

She heard the guns go off. Heard the soft thump of bodies hitting the dirt. She looked over to the fence and saw the men laying face down in the mud. A pool of red growing around them.

The bodies were moved away and buried.

Ruby began to walk back to her regiment's camp at Kips Bay. But she took a different path, around the hills overlooking the river. Many of the wounded had come back. Yang had written up a report and left it for Ruby to read when she was less busy, but Ruby had found it anyway.

 _ **Regimental report:**_

 _ **As of this day, 13th September, 1776 the 25th Regiment of Foot stands at a total of 374 individuals, including officers.**_

 _ **Recently, eighty eight out of the one hundred and eighty three wounded men have returned to active service.**_

 _ **1st Coy, Capt. Belladonna: sixty two individuals**_

 _ **2nd Coy, Capt. Arc: one hundred and twenty five individuals**_

 _ **3rd Coy, Ltn. Wukong: one hundred and seven individuals**_

 _ **4th Coy, Capt. Valkyrie: eighty individuals**_

 _ **Arty. Coy. Capt. Ren: Sixty individuals, two cannon**_

 _ **Signed, Maj. Y. Xiao-Long**_

 ** _25th Regiment, Second in Command_**

Ruby looked up from the note and sighed. She walked back to her position on the hill above Kips Bay. There was a small, quiet town on the coast, sparsely populated, it had a long smooth beach that made it possible to move troops onto boats. The army had stationed two regiments in and around the town. A small regiment within the town and Ruby's regiment on the hills above. As soon as they arrived Yang had the regiment dig trenches and build up barricades overlooking the town.

Early on the 15th of September Yang woke up Ruby and almost pulled her out of the tent.

"What? What is happening?" Ruby asked.

"Look." Yang said pointing to the East River, eyes wide.

"How?" Ruby whispered under her breath as she looked out over the river.

She saw dozens of British ships sailing across. Two frigates were anchored in the middle of the river. Transports bustling with men sailed as fast as they could across the river.

"Fire our cannons, get the men in the trenches now!" Ruby ordered sharply.

The men raced into the trenches or hid behind whatever they could find as the frigates opened fire. The regiment dove to the ground as almost a hundred cannon balls hit the town and the hills.

"Yang!" Ruby tried to shout above the noise but the sisters couldn't hear each other. Ruby pulled Yang so that Ruby was shouting into her ear. "Move down the line! Get the men ready for a fight! Fix bayonets!"

Yang nodded numbly at the order before racing off down the line to give out the instructions. Ren fired his cannons, a pitiful display compared to the British cannon fire, yet Ren managed to hit one of the boats rowing to shore.

The British bombardment stopped as their crews began to reload and their first troops landed on the shore. Ruby saw the fighting erupt in the town. She ran to her horse and began to survey her line. She rode along the main line of trenches. Her troops hid, with fear in their eyes.

"Steady." Ruby said to herself, urging her men to stay in place.

The troops in the trenches could now see British troops marching through the streets of the town.

"Get ready!" Ruby said riding along the line.

"By God, what is happening here?" General Washington demanded as he rode up behind Ruby, General Knox and a host of other staff officers with him.

"I've a battle on my hands." Ruby reported. "I didn't have time to send for you, sir."

"How many men?" Washington asked.

"Can't say, sir." Ruby said. "But if I am to hold here then I must be reinforced."

Suddenly dozens of men began running from the town and through the trenches.

"Stop running!" Washington ordered.

The soldiers ignored him and continued running.

"Stop them! Stand and fight." He ordered riding out between the groups of men, now running into the open fields away from the battlefield.

The British now advanced uphill to the trenches. Yang ran to Ruby's side.

"What does this remind you of?" Yang asked.

"Hell?" Ruby suggested.

"Bunker Hill." Yang said.

"British losses were stacked three to one at that battle, do you believe we can do that again?" Ruby looked to her sister.

"Of course." Yang said with a devilish smile.

"Fire away men!" Ruby shouted as she rode to the edge of her trenches. "Give them hell!"

It didn't take long for smoke to fill the battlefield. The troops in the trenches were lined up in three rows, the front shooting whilst the rear two lines loaded muskets and passed them forward. The technique was deadly and fast. The front line of the British line had holes blown in it from the artillery and men struggled to hold their ground. The ground was perfect to defend. The troops could fire down into the tightly packed British lines, the British artillery fire had torn the ground up making it difficult to climb and the British could not charge and attack with the bayonets.

The line began to break and fall back to the town and cheers went up along the trench line.

"Congratulations Colonel, but you must withdraw. Begin moving your troops through this field and form up at that tree line." Washington ordered, pointing to the tree line about a quarter of a mile away from the trenches. Well out of sight of the town. "We will form more troops there to join you."

"Yes sir." Ruby said saluting.

Washington rode off and Ruby rode back to her trenches.

"Major Xiao-Long!" Ruby shouted.

Yang ran up from the trenches, a dazed look in her eyes.

"Yang, move Blake's company back. Order them to stay low. Once they reach that tree line beyond this field." Ruby ordered.

"We've got a hold of them, and you want us to retreat?" Yang asked angrily.

"The commanding General has ordered us to withdraw. Now move." Ruby ordered after a quiet pause.

The men began to file out of the trenches, crouched down staying out of sight of the redcoats.

The British renewed their attacks, moving a fresh battalion to advance up the hill. The lines advanced into the open and the militia opened fire, the trained British were not able to make headway against the fortified lines.

Nora's company was ordered to retreat and they filed out of the trenches silently.

A second battalion was ordered to join the British already on the hill. Ruby saw them approach. They stood out plainly from the redcoats. Marching up with bluecoats with yellow details in perfect order.

 ** _Hessians_** she thought.

"Steady men!" Ruby shouted riding along the lines. "Keep the fire up."

A small cheer went up along the line.

Ruby took off her hat and began to wave her men forward, a dramatic display to raise the morale.

Ruby suddenly felt a sharp pain in her hand. She dropped her hat and was almost turned around by something. She looked at her hand and saw blood flowing and staining her glove.

"Christ!" Ruby shouted in pain as she struggled to hold back tears.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted, running to her side. "Colonel, ma'am, move to the rear, you are hit."

"God damn it," Ruby said through gritted teeth. "Prepare the others to withdraw. Now!"

Yang raced along the line.

The men began to retreat, a slow process as they couldn't leave the trenches abandoned immediately. The men fired and ran. The retreat soon turned into chaos but the barricades and trenches slowed down the British enough that the soldiers could get away. Ruby rode through the men as they retreated, urging them to maintain order.

As they reached the tree line the men stopped running. Ruby dismounted and fell into her horse. She felt a hand grab her and steady her.

"Ruby?" Yang said worriedly, her voice quiet.

"I am-" Ruby began before wobbling.

"Wounded, you are wounded." Yang finished for Ruby. "I'll get the surgeon."

"No." Ruby stopped her sister from walking off by grabbing her arm.

"Ruby?" Yang said as she turned in time to see Ruby fall to the ground.

"Surgeon!" Yang shouted, looking along the line as she picked her sister up.

The surgeon took Ruby away to the hospitals. Yang, after arguing with the surgeons was able to go with her.

Blake had been left in charge and moved the regiment to new positions. The British halted their advance and the militia got away.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey all, sorry for taking so long, college has been hell, as well as my new job with McDonald's. It really really sucks, but here you go. Enjoy the chapter.**

 **C** **hapter 16 Battle of Harlem Heights**

Ruby left the hospital the next day and returned to her regiment. Yang walked with her along the roads.

"How's the hand?" Yang asked.

"Hurt's like hell," Ruby said looking down to her bandaged hand in a sling on her chest. "Lucky I didn't lose any fingers."

"Do you want to take some time off, just stay in the tent and handle the paperwork?" Yang asked.

"No," Ruby said. "It's not a bad injury, I can handle it."

"If you're sure Ruby, I mean ma'am." Yang stammered over the sentence.

"Stop calling me that, you're my sister, I don't like hearing it." Ruby admitted.

"It looks like favouritism." Yang argued.

"I don't care." Ruby said. "We call people like Weiss 'Ma'am'. We're not the same as her." Ruby said.

"I'm not sure she sees it that way." Yang joked with a smile.

"What does that mean?" Ruby smiled.

"Her letters to you," Yang looked down at her sister. "She doesn't seem to look down on where we came from."

"You've read my letters?" Ruby asked nervously.

"Sometimes," Yang said, "It's funny to read to the other officers."

"You what?" Ruby shouted.

"I am joking Ruby," Yang laughed. "I only read them to Blake."

"You and Blake spend a lot of time together." Ruby added.

"She's had a tough time." Yang explained. "I think she just needs someone there for her."

"Is she okay?" Ruby asked.

"She's bottling it up. It's worrying to think one bad thing could set her off." Yang sighed. "But she's handling it well."

"For now." Ruby added sadly. "Is there anything I can do?"

"I doubt it, she doesn't really open up about this stuff." Yang explained. "I don't think she fully trusts me."

"Why wouldn't she?" Ruby asked.

"She's... secretive. Told me that she doesn't like people worrying about her." Yang said.

"You care about her, don't you?" Ruby asked.

"Of course I do. She's one of my best friends." Yang explained.

"I understand, I think I feel the same about Weiss. She doesn't like me worrying about her either." Ruby nodded.

"Ah back to Lady Schnee then?" Yang joked.

"Lady?" Ruby asked. "She's not a Lady."

"You two know an awful lot about each other." Yang laughed.

"She was curious about the war." Ruby defended.

"And our background, and your emotional state and-" Yang droned on.

"Shut up!" Ruby pouted.

"Did I strike a nerve?" Yang smirked.

Ruby grumbled quietly to herself.

The pair arrived at the new camps a few miles north of New York.

"How long until the redcoats come at us again?" Yang asked.

"God knows, they've taken New York, hopefully they'll just hold on to that. Let us slip away."

"How many men do we have left in the army?" Yang asked.

"Ten thousand, less?" Ruby said.

"That should be enough for now."

"I doubt it."

"At least the regiment is doing well."

"They've performed exceptionally. I'm proud." Ruby said. "Have you heard anything from the ranks?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. But the need for supplies are coming up more and more. They need shoes." Yang said.

"I'll see what I can do. We lost a lot of supplies on Long Island and in New York."

The pair arrived back in the regiments camp. The men sat around fires, singing songs and telling jokes. Many men laughed about the battle that had taken place.

Yang and Ruby walked into the tent that had been set up for them. They met up with Blake and Sun inside the tent.

"Ma'am," Blake said saluting. "It's good to see you again."

"Likewise Blake." Ruby smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, I'll admit I'm feeling happy about that battle." Blake smiled. "My men came back practically skipping."

"I'm glad." Ruby smiled. "And Sun, how are you?"

"I'm great, I was just going to go with my men to patrol through a pair of farms." Sun grinned.

"Very well. Good luck Sun." Ruby saluted.

Sun returned the salute and left the tent.

"Nora's company is watching the perimeter about three hundred meters down the road." Blake said. "Have you seen Knox?"

"Not yet, I will see him shortly." Ruby said.

"Well, allow me to get you up to date." Blake said walking to the map of New York on the table. "We are currently on the right flank, we're stretched out from here for a few miles south. We've got about three or four regiments on our right. With the rest of the army defending the hills all along the perimeter. We've had skirmishes along the front but nothing serious."

"Ruby, Knox is here." Yang reported.

Ruby left the tent and saw Knox riding into camp. A man riding next to him carrying a flag, thirteen red and white stripes horizontally along the flag with the British flag in the top left corner, in bold red writing in the centre of the flag were the numbers; 25th.

"Colonel Rose," Knox smiled, dismounting his horse. The pair saluted each other before shaking hands. "I've a gift for you."

Knox handed Ruby the flag.

"It's yours, the new flag of the 25th Massachusetts Infantry Regiment." Knox said.

"Thank you sir."

"Another thing, the 32nd Foot from Connecticut were recently disbanded due to losses to their officers, they have about half a battalion left. Almost two hundred men, I am transferring them to you to act as a second battalion for the regiment."

"Yes sir." Ruby sighed.

Suddenly gunfire could be heard sporadically down the road.

A rider came down the road almost falling of his horse at the speed.

"Ma'am, Lieutenant Wukong has been engaged. He requests reinforcements as soon as possible."

"Yang!" Ruby shouted. "Form up the regiment, I will take the first battalion forward I want you to wait here and bring up the second as soon as possible. You understand?"

"I'll get it done."

After a moment of confusion the regiment was on the move. The three hundred men left marched down the road to find Sun. The Battalion arrived at a fork in the road.

"Blake, take your company through the woods and try and get to the cross roads." Ruby ordered from horseback.

The rest of the soldiers under Jaune and Nora marched down the road, a column of two hundred.

They arrived in a field separated from a farm house by a thin tree line. The regiment lined up two ranks deep with the new colours guarded by nine men in the centre.

"Battalion, prepare to advance!" Ruby shouted.

The battalion marched through the tree line to see Sun's company firing from behind a fence as they ran back to a long ditch at the side of the road.

A company of a British Regiment approached from the farm field opposite. They wore tartan-kilts and were lead by a group of men playing the bagpipes and drums.

Sun ran up to Ruby.

"These bastards crossed this field twice, I think they may have two or three battalions along those roads behind the trees." Sun reported. "See those cross roads? We've got some New Yorkers watching the roads coming in this direction."

"Good, we can delay them here before falling back, we can draw them in and start cut them off."

Blake and her company marched down the road towards the rest of the battalion, suddenly the forest on their left erupted with smoke and men fell into the mud. Blake's company ran into the woods before being chased by more of the soldiers in kilts. Jaune and his men fired at the British as they ran across the road. At this moment a battalion of British Light Infantry opened fire from a woods on Ruby's right.

"We're being surrounded. Back men, back!" Ruby shouted.

The battalion began a withdrawal into the woods and across the field. After crossing back through the tree line Ruby saw Blake's company forming line to fire at the British. The battalion moved at a slow run before reaching the other end of the field, a shaded ridge with a small road running atop it. The slope up to the ridge was shallow but was strewn with boulders. Jaune and Nora lined their companies up along the road, Blake soon joined them and extended the line further down the road. Sun and his company had delayed the enemy as long as possible but now ran to join the line and form up on Ruby's right. Loses had already began to stack up. Blake reported ten men had been lost on the road, and sun had lost another ten in the skirmish at the farm.

The battalion was exhausted.

"Jaune, I want your company to the front, Nora will support you and Sun will be on our right flank. Blake, move your men back, I want you off the line." Ruby briefed her men.

The group of officers heard bugles being sounded on the other end of the field, in the positions they once held, in the positions the British now firmly controlled.

"God damn it!" Blake said firmly. "That's a hunting call."

"What?" Sun asked.

"Hunters play it when a wild animal is on the run." Blake explained.

"Colonel, I suggest that we teach them not to use that call again." Sun stepped forward.

"We don't give them an inch." Nora said enthusiastically.

"Agreed. Go to your men, do it quickly, tell them that today we stop their damned advance across New York." Ruby ordered.

The British lines now advanced through the tree line. Three battalions, the Scottish made up the centre, not more than two hundred men. Supporting them was the light infantry, a battalion on both sides, three hundred men each.

"Colonel, we're outnumbered two to one." Blake whispered to Ruby.

"Hold them here, Yang will be up soon with the second Battalion, and if those New Yorkers that were defending the cross roads can come here at the right time, we have these men in a cross fire." Ruby explained. "We just need to hold long enough."

The advancing line came into range and the 25th fired a volley. The light infantry on the right of the line spread out and began to skirmish with Sun. On the left the battalion acted similarly and spread out to fire into the heavily wooded area where Blake had spread her company out. Nora and Jaune's men reloaded as quickly as they could, but not before the Scottish battalion halted in the field and fired a volley into the line. Gaps appeared as men fell dead on the road. The colour guard, made up of men from Jaune's company stood in the centre of the line a man proudly held their flag and was guarded by a man on each side of him as well as six men formed in ranks in front of them.

The Scottish battalion fired a volley and advanced a few paces before repeating the process. On both flanks the Light Infantry began to advance. Blake was slowly being pushed deeper into the woods before the tree line on the far left of the field erupted with flames and smoke. The battalion of light infantry halted their advance and split up to face the new threat. Ruby saw Blake take the opportunity to counter attack to her old positions near the base of the slope, but staying well within the tree line for cover.

Ruby rode along as calmly as she could behind her line, encouraging her men.

Ruby noticed Sun had moved part of his force to face down the road, he had curved his men back as a company of light infantry had taken the road on his right. Ruby rode to his position.

"Damned redcoats flanked me, I can hold." Sun said.

"How are your loses?" Ruby asked.

"They're picking up now, I had lost ten men in the skirmish, now I estimate another twenty may be gone." Sun reported.

"You're doing fine, keep giving them hell."

The advancing Scottish battalion had now reached the foot of the slope and fired another volley before charging up the hill.

Nora counter charged down the hill into the Scottish line. Nora herself had led the charge, brandishing her sword and pistol. She fired at an officer killing him instantly before the two lines were covered in smoke from a volley fired by Jaune's men. The smoke now filling the air all around them, and being unable to see. Jaune's men charged into the melee. As the smoke cleared Ruby saw the Scottish battalion running into the field to reform, and Nora and Jaune doing the same at the base of the hill. Both sides dead and wounded covered the ground in front of the slope.

Both lines in the field fired volleys, almost simultaneously. The depleted Scottish line withdrew further into the field, the light infantry from the left side of the field joined them and they fell back to join the forces on Sun's front . Two small companies joined them from the tree line and moved to attack Sun.

"Colonel," Yang said riding up. "The second battalion is ready, I can move onto their flanks immediately, if you think its best."

"Good work Yang," Ruby said. "Move quickly, they will be charging Sun to their fronts, I want you to arrive on their flank and rear as soon as possible."

"Yes colonel," Yang responded before riding back to her men.

Sun and his men fired a volley into massing crowd.

Blake ran her company over to Sun and lined up on his right. The line now covered the hill from the thick woods on their left to thick bushes on their right. The entire line fired volleys into the British troops, and the British troops returned fire, tearing holes in the line.

The red coats fired and advanced, moving in perfect time. Bayonet's fixed they moved up the hill towards Sun's line.

From the woods the men of the second battalion charged out pushing the light infantry back down the hill. The two battalions lined up and began to march forward against the outnumbered and disorganised red coats.

"Push them boys," Ruby shouted behind the long line of men. "Drive them back."

The line kept advancing firing as it moved.

"Major!" Ruby shouted for Yang, who came quickly riding up.

"Colonel," Yang saluted.

"Damn good timing Major carry the attack forward, until the enemy is broken." Ruby ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Yang rode forward on her horse.

Ruby rode back to where the line had stood to see a group of people huddled together in a shaded spot beneath the largest of the trees on the hill.

"What's going on here?" Ruby asked.

Jaune stepped back with his hat in his hands. As he moved out of the way and Ruby saw what they were all looking at.

Blake knelt on the grass next to the lifeless, bloodied body of Nora.

 **A/N: There you go, new chapter is up, should maybe be a few weeks until the next one, hope you enjoy this story, remember leave a review if you have any suggestions or comments. As always, thanks guys!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** **Hey guys, here's a new chapter for you all to enjoy. I've changed my style a bit to include more point of view scenes as well as using time skips, I'll admit I'm not the best writer so this should help me cut down on filler and focus on the actually important story parts. So if you see a line across the page that should be either a PoV or a time skip. Anyway, here you go. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Okay, this part is written after I posted it. I don't know how to make those lines, I know that sounds stupid. If it works now then great, if not someone please let me know.**

 **Ugh, it's midnight and I'm trying to use the app to get those damned lines in. Most of you may be reading this thinking I'm mad. Oh well, if you're reading this within the first few hours of it being out don't be surprised if you get a little confused. I'll get it fixed in the morning. Expect it to be working properly by 10AM GMT. Because I need my beauty sleep right now**

 **Chapter 17 Espionage** "How did the battle go?" Weiss asked.

"What are you doing here?" Ruby asked.

Weiss stood out like a sore thumb in her blue dress in the middle of the muddy road.

"I have been told that women and children tend to follow armies and help with some of the work." Weiss explained.

"So why are you here?" Yang asked bluntly, receiving an elbow to the ribs from Ruby at her side.

"I brought three members of my staff with me to assist the regiment." Weiss said. "To tend to the camps whilst you go to fight."

"I think you may be getting the wrong idea, ma'am." Ruby said.

"Nonsense, the staff will clean clothes and attend to wounded." Weiss said.

"Right." Ruby said dragging the word out. "Ma'am, may I have a word?"

The pair walked into Ruby's tent.

"Perhaps you don't understand, ma'am, some of these men would rob you as soon as look at you. Or worse." Ruby explained.

"Well, I hated not doing anything to help the war effort and when I heard the news of the Battle of Long Island I came right away." Weiss explained her side. "The men won't do anything, you're their colonel, if you show them how to behave they will follow."

"I'm not so sure." Ruby sighed. "But I am glad that you are here."

"Why, thank you," Weiss smiled. "It's good to see you again."

"Yang still isn't too sure about you." Ruby said sitting down at her bed. "Please sit down." Ruby gestured to the wooden stool at her desk.

"Well, I was worried about all of you. I had to come and see you." Weiss admitted.

"I am flattered." Ruby joked.

"You didn't answer," Weiss said. "How did the battle go?"

"We pushed them back, mad Scotsmen charged our position, 42nd Black Watch Infantry, that's what they're called. We saw them off." Ruby explained.

"Saw them off? They almost ran back to Dublin." Yang said walking into the tent.

"That's Ireland." Weiss added flatly.

Yang frowned in response.

"The regiment is resupplying now, Ruby." Yang reported. "I'll get a report to you as soon as possible."

"How are you major?" Weiss asked.

"I'm well, well enough at least." Yang said.

"That's good." Weiss smiled. "I trust you're looking after your sister?"

"Of course, can't let her out of my sight." Yang said, a smile coming to her face.

"Still treating me like a new born." Ruby complained.

"Any orders, Ruby?" Yang asked.

"Nothing for now. Just get me that report soon please." Ruby said.

"Will do." Yang said leaving the tent.

"Is your regiment doing well? Food? Clothes?" Weiss asked.

"They're in need of shoes, and coats. This war isn't going to end before winter so the men are going to need their coats." Ruby said worriedly.

"I'm sure I can do something." Weiss said hopefully.

"Ma'am, you shouldn't be spending all your money on the war. We don't know how it may turn out." Ruby said.

"What happened to all the gusto and confidence I was greeted with over our last meetings." Weiss asked.

"I've fought at, what is it? Three battles since our last meeting?" Ruby said leaning forward in her chair. "I've seen my regiment be nearly cut to shreds at each one. This war goes on and on, thousands dead already, and how many more?"

"Ruby-" Weiss started.

Silence filled the tent.

"Nora died today." Ruby said looking Weiss in the eyes. "My friend, fought side by side for a year. And now she's gone."

"I'm sorry." Weiss said.

"I-" Ruby said tears filling her eyes and choking her words. "I should have done more."

"I'm sure there was nothing more you could do." Weiss said.

Ruby was lost for words.

"I'm torn." Ruby said. "I wish nothing more than to keep my regiment safe. These are good boys, strong and honest. They don't deserve to be cut down in the fields. But, we must beat the British forces, I wish to keep my men safe and destroy the enemy."

Weiss looked on silently.

"Yes we sometimes expect an empty chair, and a toast to fallen comrades. We are prepared to lose some of us, yes. And there lies the great trap, when we attack, we must hold nothing back. Throw our entire strength upon the enemy and deprive him of his will to continue. We are prepared to lose some of us, but never all of us. That is the trap." Ruby said, sitting back with a sigh. "Knox says, to be a good leader you must love your men, but to be a good commander you must be ready to order the death of the men you love."

Weiss looked to the floor.

"Ruby, I know I may never provide help with your leadership. But, you must know, I am here for you to talk to." Weiss said quietly. "Leadership will lay heavily upon your shoulders, you may need to talk sometimes. I am here for that."

"I thank you for that." Ruby nodded, trying to force a smile through the tears.

The pair sat in awkward silence.

"Ruby, Washington is here." Yang said walking into the tent.

Ruby, Yang and Weiss walked out of the tent.

"General." Ruby said saluting.

"Colonel, and this is?" Washington said looking to Weiss.

"Weiss Schnee." Weiss said with a polite nod.

"Miss Schnee has been close with us since the beginning of the year. She now travels with the regiment." Ruby explained.

"It's a pleasure." Washington nodded. "Colonel, accompany me if you will."

The pair mounted their horses and rode down the road back towards the battlefield.

"I must now what happened today. This battle was over before I knew what was happening." Washington said.

Ruby recounted the story of the battle, images of the British regiments tearing holes in the line, images of her men falling dead, images of Nora.

"And the British just came at this position." Washington said as they arrived under the trees where Ruby had let her men die. "Did you see any Generals?"

"Not that I could make out. It was only a few hundred men, likely didn't want to waste a general on such a force." Ruby informed him.

"A fair assumption." Washington nodded. "How is your regiment."

Ruby thought for a moment, she quietly thought to herself that the regiment had nearly been torn to shreds. That she was tired of losing her men, of losing her friends. Though she knew she couldn't say that. Not to him.

"They're fine, tired and hungry but they're fine." Ruby lied. "I lost one of my company commanders, I'm putting them under Blake's command."

"What's your strength?" Washington asked.

"First Battalion, maybe two hundred, maybe another hundred and fifty in the second." Ruby questioned.

"That's a good strength, I want your regiment to lead the march to white plains tomorrow."

"Yes sir."

"You will dig in there, trenches, breastwork, whatever may be done." Washington explained. "One more thing, I understand that you and your sister had a... rather different upbringing."

"Yes sir, may I ask what you want us to do?"

"Do you believe that your sister and yourself are capable of slipping through the enemy lines at night?" Washington asked.

Ruby actually smiled at the idea.

"Yes sir, you won't find anyone in the army more capable at that task than us." Ruby said almost laughing.

"Good, assemble a small force, however many you think you will need. Move in and set alight their supply wagons, stake the cannons, destroy food and powder whatever you can to hinder their movement after us. And most importantly do it without being found out."

"Yes sir, we'll get it done." Ruby smiled.

"Good." Washington nodded. "Go and make your plans, head out an hour after dark."

"Yes sir." Ruby said riding away.

Ruby rode back into the camp and gathered together Yang, Sun, Neptune and some of others. Only ten soldiers.

She described the mission and let them go to prepare.

* * *

"This is more like it." Yang smirked next to her. As the pair led the way through a wooded area between the British look outs.

They were in their element, sneaking through the dark without people noticing them. Ruby thought to herself what the punishments may have been if they were caught. _No, I can't t think about things like that. Besides, we aren't going to be caught._

They soon arrived at the edge of the woods.

"Okay, we split up here." Ruby glanced at her watch. Twenty past eleven. "Sun take your team to find some food stores. Steal what you can, burn the rest. The rest of us will move to find munitions wagons. Set everything alight at midnight and then get back here. If one team arrives and the other is not back by quarter past twelve then make your way back to our lines."

The group nodded silently.

The decision weighed heavily on Ruby _, how can I order my soldiers to leave their friends behind. To tell them that I may leave them behind._ _We aren't equipped for a fight. Ten soldiers armed with nothing but pistols and knives._

They split up and moved silently through the camps.

She would cross a path before being closely followed by her sister and her soldiers.

 _Where the hell would the wagons be._ Ruby thought back to the camps she had marched around for the last few months. _Of course, they'll be at the back of the camps._

She led the party down the roads, weaving in and out of the tents.

They soon arrived on the far side of the camps to see five or six wagons lined up in two rows. The group crossed the road to the wagons. Ruby watched as Yang plunged her knife into the throat of the guard.

Ruby checked her watch. Ten to twelve.

"Yang come with me, everyone else get ready to blow this thing to kingdom come." Ruby ordered. She turned to her sister. "Let's see what mischief we can cause."

The pair ran off into the camp before stumbling into a familiar force. They rounded the corner and found the head quarters of the 42nd regiment, the force that had battled them that morning.

"Ruby?" Yang asked as she looked at her to see a violently angry look on her face. "What are you thinking?"

"For Nora." She responded.

Yang understood the comment as the pair looked to the headquarters tent of the regiment. The pair found it unguarded as they walked through the entrance to find the leader sleeping. Ruby drew her knife.

"No," Yang said. "I'll do it."

Yang walked to his bed and shoved the knife into mans throat. Blood staining her sleeve and the bed.

"For Nora." She said.

* * *

"Everyone ready?" He asked.

He received eager nods from his men. _Good,_ Sun thought to himself. _Midnight, time to light this up._

"Neptune, light it." He said.

The fuse was lit and the group ran to the woods.

The soldiers laughing as they ran and leapt back into the tree line. They soon saw an explosion on the other side of the camps as the other group destroyed their objective. The rest of the force arrived back at the woodlands.

"Where is the Colonel?" He asked as she could not be found.

"She ran into the camps." A soldier responded. "With Yang."

"God damn it!" He hissed.

* * *

Ruby and Yang froze as they heard the explosions.

A British soldier ran into the tent to be greeted by Ruby's pistol shot.

"God damn, come on run!" Yang said.

The pair ran through the camp, Yang grabbing the regimental flag as they ran.

Ruby reloaded and fired back into the pursuing British. They broke through the camp and leapt back into the wood line. The whole group firing into the British.

"Run, back to the lines." Ruby yelled.

The group ran, leaping over fallen logs, ducking under low hanging branches.

Ruby laughed as she turned and fired. She loved this, getting involved, not having to worry about her men.

The British let them go as the woods became too thick to pursue.

They arrived back at the lines, ragged and out of breath. The officers burst into laughter as Yang unfurled the flag and began waving it in the direction of the camp.

"Come on," Ruby told them "Let's head back to the General."

 **A/N: There you go guys, I hope you like the new style of writing. I'm really gonna try and actually get some emotions out of the characters, an area which I think has been lacking in my fic. Anyway I hope y'all enjoyed. Also happy new year seeing as I missed my goal of getting the chapter out by then.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey guys, here you go the longest chapter I've written. Hope you enjoy it. Remember to leave a review or favourite or follow the story. Anything like that is always a massive help and motivation to me. So I want to say a massive thank you to anyone that has already left any feedback. Thanks guys, see you soon.**

 **Chapter 18 Battle of White Plains**

The regiment march down the muddy path towards their new positions, the cold autumn air nipping at them as they marched. She was thankful for her cloak, Weiss had gifted her. She pitied her men as they marched by with only their standard uniform. _Not enough to keep them warm_ , she thought to herself.

Yang rode up next to her.

"Second battalion is coming up now Ruby, maybe ten minutes behind the first." Yang reported tiredly.

 _How was she still awake?_ She thought.

"Perhaps you should get some sleep when we arrive." Ruby said worriedly. "You were awake all night doing those reports."

"Don't worry about me, I've got to look after you." Yang said.

"No, that's not-" she began.

"Ruby," Yang gave her look that made her stop. "You're my sister, I need to look after you."

She sighed and shook her head with a smile.

"Carry on Major." She said. "Perhaps one day you'll stop worrying."

Jaune came riding up. His blonde hair hanging onto his back.

"Colonel, my men are preparing to begin the trenches." Jaune reported.

"Jaune, how are you?" She said.

"Colonel," He nodded. "I doubt you want to hear about it."

"Jaune?"

"It's nothing."

Ruby looked on worriedly as the man next to her looked to the ground in shame.

"Captain Arc." She said. "We've known each other for years. After all we've done together, after all we've talked about and seen, nothing you can say will bother me."

"I'm just so tired of this war." He said, his voice shaking slightly. "I can't keep watching my men die."

She looked sullen at the ground.

"I can't keep watching my friends die." Jaune whispered.

"Stay with me, I need all the help I can get." She admitted.

"No!" Jaune said. "You don't get it, nobody here does."

He rode off back to the front of the column

"What was that about?" Blake said as she rode up and saluted.

She returned the salute.

"Jaune is... struggling with the war effort." She explained.

"I believe we all are." Blake sighed. "The men from Nora's company aren't happy to serve under me."

"They just need to get used to you." She said smiling. "You're a good leader."

"Thank you." Blake said. "Never really thought I would end up like this."

"How do you mean?" She asked.

"I've never been a leader." Blake answered. "Always thought I'd just be a normal soldier."

"You're one of my best." She smiled.

Blake turned to look at Ruby.

"Thank you." Blake smiled. "It's just that I expected to always be a soldier. I was a part of the Concord Militia for two years. Then I meet you and I go from private to sergeant to lieutenant to Captain, it only took me a year."

"Well. I want the people I trust. " She said. "I doubt I would have made it this far if it weren't for all of you."

"You'd be fine." Blake smiled. "You've held this regiment together for months. You fought your way up from the ranks. At Bunker Hill and Knox's expedition you proved that you were a fighting leader."

"That was different." Ruby said. "That was back when I didn't have to worry about an entire regiment."

"It feels so long ago." Blake said. "I remember my men freezing their balls off whilst waiting for Knox to come back with those damned boats."

"I wonder how many men are left from that company we took into the forts." She said. "I doubt there's many left at all."

"I suppose." Blake said. "If there is anything I can do to help you, let me know."

"Thank you Blake."

 _What did I do to deserve them?_ She thought to herself. _I can't keep risking them. No, I can't let Knox down. Why am I their leader. I'm not worthy of this. I never fought in any wars. Who's idea was it to shove me into this damned position._

She pushed the thoughts away. _All that matters is our duty_

* * *

Arriving at the new positions Ruby found Jaune's company digging trenches along the height of the hill. Her three hundred soldiers were spread out along the heights. Not more than a hundred meters across. Ren and his battery of two guns were posted above the trenches.

Ruby dismounted her horse and walked over to him.

"Sun," Ruby nodded. "How are your men?"

"Tired." He answered. "But they're fine really."

"Good, can you do me a favour?" Ruby asked him, a nervous look on his face.

"What do you need?" He asked.

"Can you try and talk to Jaune?" Ruby asked. "He won't talk to me, and I'm worried about him."

He sighed.

 _I barely know the man._ He thought as he looked at Ruby. _I can't let her down though, after everything she has done for us._

"I'll talk to him." Sun nodded.

"Thank you." Ruby practically squealed. A momentary break from her normal act as Colonel as she threw her arms around him.

He wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't worry." Sun said. "We've got your back."

The pair split up at the sound of Yang clearing her throat.

"Knox will be here soon." She said.

"I'll go check on Jaune." He said.

* * *

Ruby led the way as the pair of them rode out to meet Knox.

"Yang, do you have the reports and requests for Knox?" Ruby asked.

"I've got them, don't worry." She nodded.

 _You worry too much._ She thought to herself. _I'm always going to need to look after you if you keep acting like this._

"General Knox." Ruby saluted.

"Colonel," Knox greeted. "Where are your troops?"

"Dug in atop that hill. Watching over the plain." Ruby reported.

"Good, Chatterton Hill. What's your strength?" Knox asked.

 _God, has he ever actually shown interest in the reports and requests I write for him?_ Yang thought to herself.

"Little under three hundred." Ruby reported. "I had overestimated the strength of the first battalion yesterday. We've merged the first and second battalions."

"Good, I will be moving more cannons up onto those hills to support your position." Knox explained. "We're beginning our retreat from New York. Washington wants us to move up to a crossing on the Hudson. We need to hold these positions whilst the route is established."

 _Beginning our retreat?_ Yang asked herself. _You call this_ 'beginning'.

"Sir-" Ruby started.

"Our lines are stretched three miles long and you are the flank, is that understood?" Knox asked.

"Yes sir but-" Ruby was cut off again.

"Good. The swampy ground near the Bronx river will slow down the enemy, but the ground in front of your position is the best the enemy will have to advance upon."

"General Knox." Ruby shouted over the man. "My men are tired, bloodied, and they are in no condition to fight. We were in the thick of it at Brooklyn Heights, we were in the thick of it at Kip's Bay and Harlem Heights. I fear my men may not hold if attacked."

 _Wow, I didn't know she had it in her to yell like that at a general._

"Colonel Rose." Knox sighed. "I am sorry, I will send reinforcements over if I can."

"Yes sir." Ruby sighed, her disappointment evident.

"Well what would you have me do Colonel?" Knox asked, picking up on her disappointment.

"Allow my men to locate a suitable crossing. We can find and hold a crossing over the Hudson." Ruby suggested.

"I will speak with Washington about your suggestion." Knox said. "Miss Xiao Long, hand me the reports if you will."

"Sir." Yang nodded, handing him the bundle of letters from the regiment.

"Move back to your men Colonel." Knox ordered. "Continue digging in. I will bring what news I can when I can."

Knox turned and rode off back in the direction of the rest of the army, leaving the two sisters out in the field.

"God damn him," Ruby said.

"He's under a lot of stress." She tried to justify, despite not believing it herself.

"Perhaps if he showed any emotion towards the soldiers then it would be different." Ruby argued.

"He cares about the officers. He cares about us, he just expects us to do our duty." She told her sister.

"Well, come on. We should head back." Ruby said.

* * *

"You did what?" Sun said in shock.

"It was all my fault." Jaune said with tears running down his cheeks.

"Look, we don't talk about this ever again." Sun said thrusting his finger into Jaune's chest.

"Hey, lay off." Jaune said pushing him back.

"No," Sun said grabbing him by the shoulder and throwing him down to the ground. Tears coming to his own cheeks now.

"This is our secret, it's done now." Sun said. "There is nothing either of us can do now."

"I can't just let it go." Jaune cried.

"Look at me!" Sun said standing over the man. "It's done. If you let anyone else know about this then you're gonna split this regiment right down the middle."

"Gentlemen, what is this?" Ruby said as she came over the hill.

"Lieutenant Wukong explain yourself!" Ruby yelled.

"Nothing Colonel." Sun said turning to Ruby.

"This doesn't look like nothing." Ruby said standing between them as Jaune stood up.

"Captain Arc. Explain this to me." Ruby said.

"It was nothing." Jaune said.

"Why do you both insist on lying to me?" Ruby demanded.

Sun walked off back to the trenches. "We have a war to fight."

Ruby turned back to Jaune.

"What happened?" She asked.

"It was nothing Ruby." Jaune said with tears down his cheeks. "Please, don't worry."

"Jaune-" Ruby said taking a step back.

"Please Ruby, just don't waste your time on me." Jaune said.

"How can you say that?" Ruby asked.

"After everything I've done?" Jaune asked. "I'm worthless."

Jaune turned and walked away from her.

"Jaune?" Ruby said worriedly before turning around and heading back to the tents atop the hills.

Ruby walked back into her tent and found Weiss waiting for her.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked as she turned and saw her friend.

Ruby could no longer hold it back, tears began to fall from her eyes. The pair met in the middle of the tent as Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss.

"I can't do this anymore." Ruby sobbed into Weiss shoulder.

"Ruby..." Weiss started. "These soldiers all look up to you. You have done so much for each and every one of them. Everyone here owes they're life to you."

"I can't even stop my friends from fighting." Ruby said. "Sun and Jaune were about to kill each other."

"Ruby, people fight." Weiss tried to reassure her. "All you can do is be there for them."

"I've failed them."

"No you haven't." Yang said as she walked in to the tent.

Weiss and Ruby broke off from each other and Ruby buried her face into Yang's chest.

"It's okay Ruby, it's okay." Yang said stroking the back of Ruby's head.

"You have done everything you can to protect this regiment, to protect your friends."

"It wasn't enough!" Ruby protested.

"You gave everything to this regiment. You have nothing to worry about." Yang comforted her. "You became the leader of this regiment, no you weren't experienced. But you adapted, your leadership has saved this regiment at battle after battle. And as much as I can't believe I'm saying this, Weiss is right. These soldiers look up to you."

The trio sat in silence on the floor of the tent.

Weiss sat opposite Yang and Ruby, the latter resting her head in her older sisters lap.

Night soon descended on the camps as the trio sat in silence.

As Yang realised that Ruby was no asleep she picked her sister up and placed her gently in to the bed, looking down on her and moving a stray piece of hair from her face.

"Thank you for looking after her." Yang said without turning to Weiss.

"It's nothing. She was a friend in trouble." Weiss explained.

"She means the world to me, ever hurt her and I'll break your legs." Yang said placing her hand on Weiss shoulder. Before walking out into the dark.

"You know I wouldn't do that." Weiss said coldly as she followed her out of the tent. "Why don't you trust me?"

"I never said I don't trust you, I just worry about Ruby. All I want is to protect her, and the more time she spends away from me and with people I barely know. The more I worry about her." Yang sighed. "It's nothing personal, it's just... I sometimes wish things were the way they used to be, with just Ruby and I looking out for one another."

"I understand that." Weiss said. "My sister was the same."

"I think it's just part of the duties of being an older sister." Yang smiled.

"She thinks the world of you," Weiss smiled. "I can see it in the way she looks at you. She is almost dependent on you. So, maybe you shouldn't stop this whole protective mother routine."

"Hah, thanks Weiss." Yang smiled before heading to bed. "See you in the morning."

"See you in the morning." Weiss said quietly as she was left alone in the camp.

* * *

She was awoken by someone whispering her name. Opening her eyes she saw the silhouette of Yang.

"Yang? What are you doing here? What time is it." She asked.

"I couldn't sleep." Yang explained. "Blake I need your help."

"What do you mean?"

"It's Ruby, she can't take the stress anymore." Yang told her. "She's been crying her eyes out for the last hour."

"What do you need from me?" She asked.

"Can you explain how you cope with it." Yang said. "She won't listen to me."

 _I don't know what you expect me to say._

"I'll talk to her." She explained. "I promise."

"Thank you Blake. Thank you so much." Yang said hugging her and sobbing softly.

 _Yeah, yeah. Stop crying Yang, it doesn't look good on you._

* * *

Ruby woke up early in the morning. Just before the dawn. She walked out of her tent and buttoned up her coat.

"Can't sleep?" Weiss asked.

"Weiss-" Ruby turned as she was startled. "What are you doing up this early?"

"I couldn't sleep." Weiss said. "I sent out a staff member to buy as many coats and shoes as they can from Westchester."

"You- you shouldn't have." Ruby shivered as she looked out over the frosty field, the sun now peeking over the horizon.

"You said the regiment would need it." Weiss said. "After last night I wanted to help."

"Weiss," Ruby sighed. "Thank you."

"Well, despite what people believe, I'm not heartless." Weiss said causing a giggle to erupt from Ruby. "What's your plan?"

Ruby thought for a moment.

"The army is stretched from here to Purdy Hill in the centre. And then down to Valentines Hill in the south." Ruby pointed. "I think that Washington wants to give the British a fight before we leave here for good."

"You're leaving New York?" Weiss said shocked.

"The army is." Ruby said. "Manhattan has burnt, all the miles of ground out there belong to the British now. There isn't much more we can do."

Weiss huffed and folded her arms.

"You're running?" Weiss said disappointedly.

"Excuse me?" Ruby turned angrily.

"You say you want to beat the British, then you say that this war must end." Weiss hissed. "And then you run."

"Weiss!" Ruby frowned, approaching the white haired girl. "You think I know what to do? I have said a thousand times. I don't know how to carry this on. Do I fight the war or save the regiment?"

"You do both!" Weiss shouted.

"And you think I can do that?" Ruby asked.

"I do," Weiss responded, changing her tone. "You've shown me that you can do amazing things."

"Weiss-" Ruby started before being interrupted.

"So- so just stop being such a dolt." Weiss huffed before walking away.

Ruby sighed. Placing her hands on her hips and shaking her head.

"It's not been your day recently has it?" Blake said.

"Come to berate me as well?" Ruby asked, raising her hands exasperatedly.

Blake turned her head on her side and frowned.

"Come on, let's go for a ride." Blake said.

The pair mounted their horses and rode away from the camps into the woods.

"What now?" Ruby asked, her anger coming through.

"I wanted to get you out of the camp, Yang told me about last night." Blake explained.

"She had no right-" Ruby started.

"Doesn't matter now." Blake said.

"Where are you taking me?" Ruby asked.

"Just away from all of that." Blake smiled. "I normally can't handle that for too long."

"Handle what?" Ruby asked.

"The pressure." Blake admitted. "I don't normally stay in the camps at night."

Ruby silently looked on at Blake.

"Sometimes, it's tempting to leave. To run." She carried on.

"What stops you?" Ruby asked.

"You guys." Blake explained. "Can't leave my friends here, you guys mean a lot to me. If you guys are struggling then I'm not leaving."

She failed to mention that she had already ran from the camps twice only to sneak past the guards on the way back

"Well," Ruby smiled. "It's a good thing I have such loyal friends. Heaven knows what I'll do if I need to do this on my own."

"Don't think about that sort of thing." Blake said. "We'll be here-"

"Wait." Ruby said riding ahead of Blake.

In the distance the pair heard the familiar marching tunes of the British regiments.

"Come on." Ruby waved forward.

The pair rode through the thick brush before coming out on the other side. They watched from their position on the hill as eight columns of British soldiers marched into the fields a mile and a half from the positions on the hill.

"Let's head back, there has to be four thousand men there." Ruby ordered.

The pair rode back at top speed towards the line. Arriving at the trenches to find new troops occupying the line to the right of Ruby's line.

"What are you doing here?" An officer asked. "Where did you get those uniforms?"

"Colonel Rose of the 25th, my men are positioned just ahead." Ruby responded. "And you are?"

"General, Charles Lee." He said. "Why are you in such a rush?"

"The British lines are advancing." Ruby explained.

"Four thousand men, maybe more." Blake added.

"Then I advise you get back to your men." He ordered.

The pair arrived at the line to find the troops lounging around.

"Into the trenches, they're coming." Ruby ordered. The companies ran forward into the trenches. Sun on the left, Blake in the centre, and Jaune on the right.

The British came into view across the fields. Their music being heard all down the line.

"Ren," Ruby ordered. "Prepare your guns and hold."

"Send a runner to the general. Inform them that we have contact ahead of us." Ruby ordered Yang. "Find out what they want us to do."

"Right away." Yang nodded before sending someone on their way.

The British lines halted in the field. The cold morning mist coating the field.

"Why are they just standing there?" Blake asked.

"God knows," Ruby smiled. "More time to find out what the hell is happening."

Washington soon arrived with Knox and more cannons.

"All guns are to line up along this ridge." Washington ordered. "The infantry is to hold their ground here."

Ruby's heart sank.

"Colonel Hamilton!" Knox ordered. "Position your guns here. Open fire."

"Ren, open fire." Ruby ordered.

The guns sounded as the cannons shook the ridge.

The British began their advance.

"Here they come." A voice sounded.

Two of the columns marched ahead in line formation towards the hill.

"Colonel Rose. Hold the ground." Washington said before riding back towards his head quarters.

"Colonel Hamilton, this is Colonel Rose, she's guarding this position." Knox informed him. "Report to her if you need anything."

"Yes sir." Hamilton said before turning to Ruby. "Colonel Alexander Hamilton, at your service ma'am." He said bowing and kissing Ruby's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Ruby said with a smile upon her lips.

"I must attend to my men." He said turning to leave. "God's speed Colonel."

Ruby hopped down into the trenches with her men.

"Steady now boys." Ruby said. "This is like Bunker Hill all over again. Wait until they get close and then give them hell."

* * *

She peered over the barricades and saw the advancing lines. The artillery hammering into their position and tearing holes in the line. She saw the lines with belts and bayonets gleaming in the early morning sun. The tall grenadiers with their bearskin caps made for a formidable sight as they marched in perfect time towards the lines.

"Captain Belladonna?" A soldier said. "I'm scared."

The boy was young, Ruby's age. Clean shaven, though likely too young for that to be a choice. He hid with his back to the wall, his musket lay untouched in front of him. She knelt down and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, get up." Blake said. Picking his musket up and thrusting it into his hand. "Fight for those next to you."

 _It's all that keeps me going._

The boy shakily stood up and looked out over the trenches at the advancing British. The cannons fired. Tearing the ground up in front of the British.

"Rise up!" She heard Ruby order.

"Rise up!" She carried the order to her men as they all stood up aimed down the hill.

"Fire!" Ruby ordered.

The hill became shrouded in smoke as the muskets fired a deafening volley. The British halted their advance and opened fire. The disciplined lines returned fire with no hesitation. The aimed fire causing many soldiers to fall dead.

"Reload boys. Fire at will." She ordered.

The soldiers reloaded as fast as they could before firing again.

Now and again she could pear through the smoke and see the British line firing volley on volley. She could hear the drums now as the line began to advance. They marched up the hills, bayonets fixed. The militia fired another volley into the enemy. Tearing holes in the already dwindling force.

The lines clashed. Cheers and shouts went up along the line as she got lost within the chaos. Ducking low she slashed into the belly of an approaching soldier. She turned quickly and parried a thrust from another soldier. She was quickly tackled to the ground where two of her soldiers shot down her would be killer. She crawled back into the trench and dropped down next to her men. She grabbed one of the fallen soldiers muskets and fired into the British.

* * *

Ruby watched from her position atop the hill as Blake and her men fought off the charge. The British slowly retreated back down the hill. She rode forward. The colour guard following her down to the trenches.

She rode along the line before dismounting and standing next to Jaune.

"Jaune, move your men into the centre. Tell Blake that she needs to move to swap with you.

Jaune moved off with his men, giving her no reply.

The line settled as the next wave of soldiers approached the hill.

The cannon smoke burned the air, caught in her throat.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted to her sister down the line. "I want you to stay over on the right. Be prepared to charge the enemy."

"Charge?" Yang said. "We're outnumbered."

"I know." Ruby nodded. "I want reinforcements from Knox to move in as we charge down the hill."

"We have reinforcements?" Yang asked.

"I'm working on it." Ruby explained nervously.

The canister shot from the cannons tore holes into the line as they advanced. Thousands of bits of shrapnel ripping through flesh and bone. The grassy slope now becoming slippery with blood as the battle continued. The lines fired into each other. The British taking cover behind the trees.

Suddenly the ground shook as British cannon balls impacted the ground all around them. Ruby was thrown from her feet and landed with a thud on the hard ground behind the trenches.

Ruby was picked up by a group of soldiers as they marched down the hill. A thousand militia men came over the hill into lines a few hundred feet behind the trenches. The line mostly hidden in the trees.

The British line still crept closer and closer. Until the militia rose up as one and fired downhill into the lines. The cheer went up as the line climbed from the trenches and attacked the British. With bayonets fixed the surprise attack carried the British down to the plains ahead of the tree line.

Ruby ran in to the melee with her sword drawn, slipping back to avoid a bayonet thrust from a British soldier. She parried the blade away and slashed at the man's stomach, he blocked the slash and butted her in the stomach. She fell back to the ground to avoid being stabbed by the man. She began to scramble back as he rapidly approached before reeling back in pain as Yang thrust her sword into the man's back.

"Ruby!" Yang said concernedly before dragging her by the arm and picking her up.

The pair soon lost each other in the smoke as the battle raged on around them. Dodging and waving through the soldiers Ruby soon reached the Colour Guard, her loyal soldiers defending the flag of the regiment. Sun sat next to them nursing a head wound.

"Sun?" Ruby asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about me." He said.

* * *

The fighting died down and the smoke settled as the British line fled back into the field. The cheer went down the line of militia.

"Back to London with you!" A man shouted.

"God save King George!" Another yelled.

"Come on boys, back to the camps." Ruby ordered as they moved back up the hill, an unorganized mass of men.

The chatter soon started, talking about the battle, asking how their friends were. Ruby watched on from atop her horse as her men moved towards their old trenches.

"Ruby," Yang and Blake rode up. "Well done today."

The pair were covered in dirt and sweat. Blake had blood down her sleeve from her fighting. The trio rode up the hill next to the Colour Guard. Suddenly a cry went up ahead of them as soldiers rose up from the trenches and fired down into the marching militia.

"Hold fire!" Ruby rode ahead of them and yelled. "You're firing on your own men here!"

Ruby saw a horrifying sight as the British flag flew behind the trenches and Hessian troops fired down into the tired continentals.

The militia began to turn and run following the tree line away from Chatterton Hill down towards the centre of the continental line. The men ran until many collapsed. Eventually they were able to be organised back into a column and march together. The column marched down the road through the new camps, being watched all the time by the rest of the continental army in their trenches.

She felt embarrassed, humiliated that she had let her men down in such a way. Her men had been cut to shreds, due to her incompetence. She rode off to the side of the column to hide herself from the Regiment. Tears fell from her eyes as she remembered the sight of her men being cut to shreds on the hill.

"Ruby?" Yang said softly riding up next to her.

She didn't dare reply, she couldn't even look her sister in the eye.

"None of us could have seen that coming." Yang comforted her. "You got us out of there. That's what matters."

 _No, I didn't do anything. I just stood there and watched._ She thought to herself.

"I know you're hurting now." Yang said. "I'm always going to be here for you if you want to talk."

Yang smiled faintly before riding ahead.

She felt nothing, only disappointment in herself. Going faint her vision blurred as she softly called out to Yang. Before falling from her horse.

 **A/N: There you go guys, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I tried to mix in more action whilst also exploring the emotions going through the characters minds. As always any feedback I will love to hear it. May be a few weeks until my next update but I will try to keep them close together. Until then take it easy, see you in the next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey guys here's the new chapter. I thought I'd let you know that I've gone back and added some POV sections to a few chapters and I recommend reading them as it kinda changes some of the plot. They're only short sections but you will soon get the picture.**

 **I edited chapters:**

 **6**

 **8**

 **11**

 **13**

 **14**

 **15**

 **16**

 **18**

 **Like I said I recommend reading the edits. Either way, enjoy the chapter and I will see you all next time.**

 **Chapter 19 Aftermath**

She fell from her horse and saw Yang running towards her. With Jaune in close pursuit.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted as she reached her.

She lay in the grass, feeling her own warm blood flow over her chest and down onto the grass.

"She's been shot in the shoulder." Jaune told Yang.

She saw more people running to her now. _That must be the surgeon. And there's Sun. And Nora. Wait._

"Come on get up." Nora said. "You've got to fight this."

"But... you died." She said. "I let you down."

"No, I died fighting. Same as you will. But not here." Nora said. "Get up, the regiment needs you."

"This can't be real." She said, a frown across her brow.

"Who cares." Nora said. "Someone's telling you to get up and fight. Are you going to listen to them?"

Nora laughed and beamed with a smile as she faded from Ruby's vision. Yang, Jaune and Sun taking her place.

"Nora-" She spoke softly.

Yang quickly shushed Ruby.

"Save your energy." Yang ordered.

"What the hell happened?" Blake said as she ran up.

"Bullet to the shoulder. She must have caught it near the end of the battle." Jaune explained.

"No, bullet to the arm. And thank heaven that it appears to have missed the bone." The surgeon said as he inspected the wound. "Get a stretcher and take her to my tent. I need my supplies."

A pair of soldiers quickly brought over a stretcher and the group placed her atop of it. They soon ran her back to the surgeons tent.

She soon passed out from the blood loss as the doctor removed the musket ball from the flesh of her arm.

* * *

A painful half hour went by as the doctor operated.

"How is she?" She said.

 _Come on, get up. You are not leaving me. Not yet. I need to look after you. So get up!_

"She'll be fine. The bullet lodged itself within her arm. But missed the bone. All she needed was for it to be removed and stitched closed." The surgeon explained as he got up to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" She demanded.

"I must attend to other patients." He explained.

"Not until Ruby is awake!" She demanded as she pushed him down into a chair.

Blake quickly grabbed her and held her by the shoulders.

"Yang, calm down." She said. A concerned expression lining her face. "This is Ruby, she's tough for her size. She'll be fine."

"That's my sister! I'm not letting her die!" She screamed.

"They've done everything they can for her." Blake said calming her down. "They need to see other patients or they may die. We can stay with Ruby."

The pair looked to Ruby, breathing softly on the table.

"Fine, but I'm not leaving her until she wakes up." She protested.

"None of us are leaving." Jaune and Sun piped in.

The group sat around Ruby on the table.

"Yang," Blake said dragging her out of the tent. "You need to calm down. I know you're worried, but taking it out on the people on our side isn't going to achieve anything."

"Do you even know what this is like? That's my sister in there." She responded angrily.

 _How can you understand? How can anyone here understand?_

"I know." Blake said. "This won't help her."

"Shut up!" She said pushing Blake out of the way before she got up and stood back in front of her. "Do you think Ruby wants this?"

"No-" She started.

"Then why are you doing this? Tearing yourself up? Tearing into the regiment?" Blake said.

"I- I just-" She stuttered.

"Yang, please." Blake said with worried eyes. "Get some rest. You haven't slept in almost three days. Please, don't destroy yourself. Get ready, we'll need to fight again soon."

"Blake," She sighed. "I... I'll get some rest in there."

"I'm not sure that's smart." Blake explained. "You look like you're about to collapse."

"I'm fine." She argued. "Leave me alone, that's an order."

"Yang," Blake scoffed. "You think any of that crap matters? You are my friend, I'm not gonna watch you tear yourself up in there."

"Ruby-" She started concernedly.

"-Will understand." Blake ended. "Go back to the camp. Get some proper sleep. You haven't slept for days."

"Come with me," She whispered.

"What?" Blake asked.

"I don't want to be alone." She admitted tears coming to her lilac eyes.

Blake smiled faintly in an attempt to comfort her.

"I'll be there in a minute." Blake said. "You go on ahead."

* * *

The pair split up and Yang mounted her horse as Blake walked back into the surgeons tent. She pulled Sun to one side to explain.

"Don't worry," He said. "We'll look after her, and we'll explain when she wakes up."

Weiss burst into the tent.

"What happened?" She cried. "Is she okay?"

Weiss ran forward to Ruby only to be held back by Sun.

"Calm down Weiss," Blake comforted her. "She's fine."

"Fine?!" Weiss demanded. "You call this fine?"

"She just needs time to recover. A few days and she'll be back to normal." Sun explained.

"What happened to her?" Weiss asked calming down.

They explained the situation to her. Weiss sat there in silence as the group explained what had happened.

"And no one saw her get hit?" She asked.

"I don't think you understood." Sun said angrily.

"It was chaos." Jaune added.

"We were shot down at point blank range, after getting stuck in hand to hand combat." Blake said. "We were too tired to think about anything except surviving."

Weiss turned to Ruby.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't there. I shouldn't-" Weiss started.

"No you weren't there, you're right." Sun yelled.

"Sun-" Blake tried to calm him down.

"No, it's just perfect. We fight our asses off and then get cut to shreds with no support." He yelled. "And before that Jaune goes and gets-"

He stopped himself and regained his composure.

"Forget about it." Sun said dejectedly. "It's a war. People die."

 _What is going through his head?_ Blake thought to herself. _First Yang starts snapping at the entire regiment, then Sun goes and yells at someone who's just as worried as us. And what's he talking about Jaune like that for?_

The group sat in silence. Sun and Jaune avoiding each other's looks. Blake left the tent and rode back to find Yang. Ren arriving at the hospital as Blake was leaving.

"You made it out?" He asked, evidently shocked.

"Barely." Blake explained.

"After you all charged, General Lee ordered us to move the guns." Ren explained. "He told us he was supporting you with infantry."

"Hah," Blake scoffed. "Go in there and ask our soldiers where our support was. Ruby's down. As well as nearly the entire damned regiment."

The man looked to the ground, wanting to avoid her stare.

"Not your fault Ren." Blake said. "I'm going to go find Yang. You should stay with the others."

The pair split apart and Blake rode back to the new camps. She saw column after column moving towards the battlefield she had just left. She found the make shift camps that had been assembled by what was left of their regiment. A small handful of tents arranged in rows at the roadside. Blake saw the soldiers sitting, talking and mourning. Many looked to her for some form of direction.

She could provide them nothing.

The regiment had repurposed an abandoned house and the officers used it as a headquarters. It was small and plain, the old wooden walls looking as if they were about to break at anytime. Blake walked in to find Yang sat at a table in the centre of the living room. Her head in her hands.

She heard Yang sobbing softly.

 _What am I meant to say?_ She wondered. _Am I meant to leave her calm down? Comfort her? Cry with her?_

She pushed the thoughts away and did what she thought was right. She walked over and placed her hand on Yang's shoulder.

"Yang," She started, words escaping her mind. "I- I wish I knew what to say. I can't begin to imagine what you're feeling. I'm here for you. But this is Ruby, she'll be fine."

"Why is it always her?" Yang sobbed. "It's my job to protect her, but every time we're in battle she's the one that gets wounded."

"That's not something you can stop." Blake said. "That's just what happens in a battle."

"But why her?" Yang turned angrily.

Blake took a step back in shock.

"All I've ever had to do was protect her. And I can't even do that." Yang said in defeat.

"Yang." Blake said. "She wouldn't want you sat like this. She'd tell you to stop being so miserable. Then she'd make up something for you to tend to, to take your mind off of things."

Yang laughed at the joke.

"True enough." She agreed.

The pair sat in silence for a moment.

"Blake, I know you run off from the camp. I know you've tried to leave in the past." Yang explained. "Please, as long as I am alive, don't leave."

Blake remained silent but smiled. Before wrapping her arms around Yang.

Outside of the house Sun and Ren got together the regiment. They formed into two ranks. Splitting up into the companies showed how little the regiment had left. Sun wrote up the report and left it for Yang and Ruby.

* * *

She hadn't left the hospital since she arrived nearly four hours ago. Next to her Ruby stirred in her bed.

"Ruby?" She said.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked. "What happened?"

"You got shot, you fell from your horse and the doctors had to operate." She explained.

"My arm, I can't feel my arm." Ruby said.

"The doctor had to operate. He said that it is to be expected for a while." She explained. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"How is everyone else?" Ruby asked. "Where's Yang?"

"They've gone back to the camp to eat, Yang's been so worried." She explained. "Blake had to take her back to the camp."

"That sounds like Yang." Ruby smiled.

The pair laughed softly together. They called the doctor over and Ruby was dismissed from the hospital tent and the pair walked out into the fading light. They walked back to the camps and she stopped Ruby outside the house.

"Ruby, I think I will have to take my staff back to my home in Albany." She said.

"You're leaving?" Ruby asked in shock.

"I have to, I thought coming here would be what I needed, would help me clear things up but it hasn't. No, I think it's only made things more complicated." She explained.

"Wait what?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby, things would just be more simple if I left." She said. "I'm sorry, I don't want things to be this way."

"What's been made more complicated?" Ruby whined. "Weiss, talk to me."

"No, you, you wouldn't understand." She tried to explain. "Please just let us enjoy tonight. We are leaving in the morning."

The pair walked into the house and found the other officers sat around the table talking together.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled as she ran to her sister, wrapping her in a warm hug. "I didn't think you'd be up so soon."

"I was shot in the arm, not the leg." Ruby joked.

"Yeah, well-" Yang laughed nervously.

Ruby wrapped her in another hug.

"I'm glad your back." Yang whispered to her sister.

"So, what happened out there?" Ruby asked.

"You don't remember?" They asked.

"Not the details."

They sat with her and explained the battle. Ren had remained silent for the conversation.

"Ren?" Ruby asked. "What happened to you and your men."

"We saw you all charge down the hill. Then General Lee ordered us to retreat." Ren explained. "I moved my cannon back over the hill and to the centre of the line. The same as Hamilton did. I was told that infantry was coming to help you. I saw a thousand men march past me. Where did they all go?"

"Damned good question." Sun said.

"I saw the reinforcements. They fired down into the British, then we charged." Ruby spoke. "I don't understand."

"It's over now." Jaune spoke softly. The group turned to look at the man. He had been sat silently, looking out of the window. He hadn't been acting normally for weeks and they all knew it, none of them dared to ask him as he kept himself away from his friends.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Ruby nodded. "How's the battalion?"

They all avoided the question.

Silence descended on the room as no one even dared breathe.

Sun spoke first a few moments later.

"We took over three hundred men into White Plains. The role earlier had a hundred and six soldiers, counting everyone except you."

"And I've got one cannon." Ren said.

"A hundred and six? We lost two hundred men?" Ruby asked.

They all avoided her stares.

The group remained silent. Soon they heard music outside their doors.

"Kathleen Mavourneen, the grey dawn is breaking."

A single voice sang before others joined in as the ragged band of soldiers sang through the love song.

#The horn of the hunter is heard on the hill.

The lark from her light wing, the bright dew is shaking

Kathleen Mavourneen what slumbering still

Oh hast thou forgotten how soon we must sever?

Oh hast thou forgotten the day we must part?

It may be for years and it may be forever

the why art thou silent thou voice of my heart?

It may be for years and it may be forever

the why art thou silent, Kathleen Mavourneen#

The officers soon out aside the painful memories of the last few days and joined in the singing.

Blake went to walk out of the cabin, opting to avoid the singing and be by herself. But she was quickly followed out the door by Yang.

"Blake, wait." Yang instructed. "I need to talk to you."

"What is it Yang?" She responded.

Yang suddenly acted differently. Everything about her body language screamed fear.

"Blake, it's kinda complicated." Yang said avoiding her gaze. "Look, we've known each other for two years. And well, I care about you. And if you ever needed anything the I'm here for you."

"What are you saying?"

Yang paused before leaning into Blake.

 _What is she doing? Is she..? She's not... is she?_

Yang kissed Blake gently on the cheek. Her lips brushing across her.

"I'm saying that..." Yang started. "Blake?"

Blake staggered back. She opened her mouth to say something before turning and running, running away from Yang and the others in the cabin.

"Blake?" Yang said as tears began to fall from her face.

#Kathleen, Mavourneen, awake from thy slumbers,  
The blue mountains glow in the sun's golden light.  
Ah! Where is the spell that once hung on thy numbers,  
Arise in thy beauty, thou star of my night!

Mavourneen, Mavourneen, my sad tears are falling,  
To think that from Erin and thee I must part!  
It may be for years, and it may be forever,  
Then why art thou silent, thou voice of my heart?  
It may be for years and it may be forever,  
Then why art thou silent, Kathleen, Mavourneen?#

Later in the nigh a courier arrived for Ruby ordering her to march north in the morning. Guarding the artillery.

"Signed by Washington himself." Ruby explained. "Everyone get some rest, we've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow. We are leaving New York."

 **A/N: There we go guys, yes if you read them those edits simply made a romance subplot that is plain to see. Either way I wanted to include it and like I've always said this is a passion project of mine. It will probably be rewritten at some point but until then that's how it stand.**

 **Got to address one inaccuracy. The song used 'Kathleen Mavourneen' would not have been used in this period simply as it hadn't been written yet. Either way I thought it fit the scene so I bent that little bit of history.**

 **I hope you enjoyed, see you in the next chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hello everyone, hope you are all having a great time. Here is chapter 20, I kinda got carried away with how much I was writing, I really hope you enjoy this chapter. As always, any reviews for comments or suggestions are always greatly appreciated. Have a good day, enjoy the chapter and I'll see you all at the end.**

 **Chapter 20 Retreat, Failure and Loss**

The regiment marched in the centre of the column, Knox's artillery ahead of them. Hamilton's and Ren's artillery following just behind them. The entire army was marching north from White Plains, away from New York. They had found a crossing at the village of Manitou. Ruby marched along with her men. Pulling her horse with her as they struggled through the mud.

"Come on boys, not much further." Ruby shouted to her men. She looked down at her arm still in the sling. It still ached from her injury.

It was now late November. The snow was beginning to fall and the frosty wind numbed the men. Ruby walked up to a slight hill on the side of the road and watched her men marching past. A hundred and six of her five hundred and sixty men remained. Ren had only been able to salvage one of his cannons from the campaign and kept a small crew to man it. The rest of the regiment was divided nearly evenly between Blake and Jaune, with Sun keeping his small set of soldiers he deemed elite, though elite was hardly the word to describe them. Their small force was pitiful.

"Ruby," Yang addressed. "The men need a rest."

"I know," Ruby said. "We can't stop, we'll be holding up the entire line."

"We need to get off this road." Yang told her.

"There isn't another." Ruby told her. "Besides, we need to protect the artillery."

"Ladies," Hamilton said as he walked up the hill towards them. "Perhaps we should tell the General about our situation. This road is in no condition to move any artillery."

"Send a messenger to Knox, or Washington." Ruby agreed. "Try and explain that we can hardly move."

"I'll send one of my men ahead now. But for now we can't stop. The British could be right behind us." Hamilton explained.

They marched on. They had left at first light that morning, it was now early afternoon and they had made almost no progress.

The column marched on with their heads low until behind Ruby she heard a crash and a squelch of something landing in the mud.

"Keep moving the regiment forward Blake, Yang come with me." Ruby ordered.

The pair marched back to the artillery.

One of Hamilton's cannons had broken a wheel and fallen into the mud. Men tried desperately to lift it and fix a new wheel to it.

"Come on men, put your backs into it." Hamilton said as he and his men attempted to lift the cannon

"Mr Hamilton." Washington said as he rode up to them.

"General, sir, you shouldn't be here. The British could be anywhere." Hamilton pleaded.

"Be damned with saving one cannon, spike it and move on." Washington ordered.

"Yes sir," Hamilton said unsurely as he turned to his men on the cannon. "Move on gentlemen, lay a spike to her."

"Alex, Miss Rose." Washington addressed the pair. "Come with me."

"Yang, keep the men together. Whatever happens keep them moving." Ruby ordered. "I'll find us a nice place in that damned town."

The pair rode ahead with Washington.

"Our first battalions have arrived at Manitou and are setting up camp. The bridge there is small but will carry our army across. I want you two to cross today. I need a foot hold on the far side of the river. Colonel Rose, if you hold some of the buildings in the centre of the town I will reinforce you with a handful of companies to spread out and guard the edge of the town. Alexander, place your guns in a position to fire across the river."

"Sir I've only a hundred men." Ruby told him.

"I know, that's why your crossing into New Jersey first. The British are following us, there isn't another crossing further south from here, else we would have used it." Washington explained. "If the British will fight us here they will fight us on the side that we are currently on."

The trio arrived at the camps and walked into Washington's tent. They found a table with maps stretched across it. A group of officers stood looking at the maps and discussing further actions.

"Gentlemen." Washington addressed them. "Allow me to introduce Alexander Hamilton, my chief aide de camp and Colonel of our New York Provincial Artillery. And, Lieutenant-Colonel Ruby Rose, one of my commanders that has been through many battles and always done her duty."

"A woman?" One of the officers asked.

"Nathaniel." Washington reprimanded the man. "She held the flank for hours at Brooklyn, held Kips Bay when outnumbered four to one, blunted and repulsed the British advance at Harlem, and she charged down two regiments at White Plains. Her and her regiment have done much more than can be asked of them."

The man apologised.

"Now, allow me to introduce Generals Nathaniel Greene and Hugh Mercer and John Sullivan, as well as Colonel Glover." Washington explained turning to the pair he arrived with.

Another man walked into the tent.

"Ah Henry." Washington greeted as General Knox walked into the tent.

There was a brief pause as all the group gathered round the table.

"Now that we are all here, it's time to discuss our next move." Washington explained. "We are here." He said pointing to Manitou, a narrow point of the Hudson River. "We march into New Jersey tomorrow. General Howe has dispatched General Cornwallis and over six thousand men, to chase is south. Out of New Jersey and into Pennsylvania."

General Washington sighed and paused.

"I intend to move this army south and find a place to cross the Delaware. If we can hold out for the winter across the river we may be safe from the British for a while." Washington explained.

The room remained silent, such was Washington's power.

"I propose we divide our army, three columns, General Lee, General Gates and myself will command these columns. We split up in the hopes that if one army is found and trapped, perhaps the other two may survive." Washington explained. "We've little under seven thousand men, to divide into three columns would give over half our army a chance to move away unhindered."

He looked around the room.

"Are there any objections?" He asked.

"Surely sir, we have a river crossing here. If we hold this ground and fight as the British cross the river we may have hopes of repulsing them." Sullivan said.

"Perhaps. But the men are tired. If we put a few days march between the British and our selves then we may raise up what little morale we still have." Washington explained.

"Where is General Lee? And Gates?" Ruby asked.

The group turned to her in surprise.

"Both are otherwise occupied currently, though they will be written to shortly and the plan is to be explained to them." Washington said. "If there are no other questions?"

"Where do you propose we meet?" Glover asked. "You are proposing that we divide the army, but where does it join up again?"

Washington looked blankly at the table. Studying the map.

"A crossing, here." He pointed on the map. "A fair few miles north of Philadelphia, a good position from where we can begin a defence of the city."

"Sir that's a distance of nearly two hundred miles." Mercer interjected. "The condition our men are in? Sir, the men will die of the cold before they reach the river."

"Sir, I agree." Glover added. "With the wagons for the wounded being pulled by the horses we need for the artillery, we will be lucky if we can average almost twenty miles a day. Now unless we march for up to twelve hours a day, we will not reach there before the week is up. Sir, we all know that the British will catch up if they put their minds to it."

"Then why are we sat here arguing?" Washington asked. "We set off at first light tomorrow."

The generals left the tent, leaving Washington with Ruby and Hamilton.

"Sir, why did you ask me here?" Ruby asked.

"I've a need officers of courage, officers who have the guts it takes for fighting the war." Washington explained. "I wish for you to lead the army south. Your regiment will be at the front of my column."

Ruby knew what he was doing. If the British were to attack the army it would be from the north, their rear. Her pleas had finally been answered and her regiment would be spared a few days of serious fighting.

"It would be an honour." Ruby smiled.

"One more thing." Washington said as she turned to walk away. "I'm promoting you to Colonel, effective immediately."

"Thank you sir." Ruby held her smile, though she felt slight dread at the news.

"I won't beat around the bush, there is little change currently. But perhaps this may be the road to higher command." Washington explained.

 _Does this man actually believe that's what I want?_ Ruby thought to herself.

"Understood, sir." Ruby nodded.

She left the tent. And rode back to her regiment as they were arriving in the camps.

"Come on boys, across the river, warm fires and beds are waiting for you." Ruby shouted from horse back as her men crossed the bridge, their flag still waving proudly at the head of the column, though now with more bullet holes in it.

The regiment arrived and entered into a long building with one main hall and a few back rooms. The soldiers quickly set about lighting the fires positioned along the wall and soon heat radiated through the building.

Ruby sat in one of the back rooms, the fire to her back. She kicked off her boots and put her feet up. The rest of her officers soon joined them.

"So what's the news?" Yang asked.

Ruby informed them of what she had learned. They all took a selfish pleasure in the fact that they were furthest from the fighting.

"I suppose then, that for once we are lucky." Ren said.

"Hey, we've always been lucky." Sun argued.

"We're still together." Yang said.

"Not all of us." Ruby heard Nora say.

The friends traded jokes and stories they heard, before being interrupted by the sound of singing. They walked out of their room into the main hall. The men sat around singing the songs they had picked up over the war.

"Yankee Doodle." Ruby smiled before joining in the singing.

"Wasn't that meant as an insult to us?" Blake asked to no one in particular.

The rest of the officers joined in the singing, dancing around the room. Laughs and cheers went up as Yang grabbed Ruby and the pair danced together in the centre of the room. The pair hugged each other tightly.

The regiment sang into the night before falling asleep in the main hall.

* * *

The next morning they were awoken by the sound of soldiers marching and orders being shouted.

"Form everyone up." Ruby ordered.

Washington rode over to the town.

"Colonel Rose," He ordered. "You lead General Greene's column. Form up on this road and prepare to march."

General Greene soon joined him. He was a shorter man than Washington. A stern expression lined his face, though Ruby saw that beneath his frown he cared about his men.

"General," Greene said to Washington. "My column can leave in ten minutes."

"Good, Colonel Rose is your lead element." Washington explained.

"Understood." Greene nodded before turning to Ruby.

"As soon as my column is across the bridge we will set off." He explained. "You may have to proceed slowly as we have to pull along our wagons as well, though today is suspected to be mostly downhill, perhaps we may make good progress today."

"Understood, sir." Ruby nodded and saluted.

The column marched off as the main army crossed the river. Greene rode directly behind Ruby's regiment. The column marched for hours. The men singing and talking as they marched.

"Colonel." Greene addressed her. "Hold here. Allow the wagons to catch up."

"Halt men, get some rest." Ruby ordered as many leant on their muskets.

"Ruby, I'm not sure how much further they can march in a day." Yang said.

The pair looked up to the sun, it was well past midday, approaching evening.

"There's nothing I can say nor do to change the situation." Ruby explained. "They march or the British catch us."

Half an hour passed before the column set off again. They marched until the sky was red.

"I believe that's far enough for today." Greene explained.

Ruby's regiment halted and many collapsed onto all fours, including Jaune. Even Blake and Sun had to take a knee to catch their breath.

"How far did we go today?" Ruby asked Greene.

"I believe twenty one miles." Greene told them. "Only a hundred and fifty left."

The regiment set up camp and most fell asleep immediately.

The next morning they arose and set off again. The regiment marched all day, and set up camp in the evening, before repeating the process the next day.

"Sir, my men need a rest." Ruby informed Greene as they made camp that evening. "We've marched sixty miles in three days."

"Colonel. Tomorrow we should come across the town of Westfield around midday. We will rest there." Greene nodded, a shallow smile coming to his face. "Give me another five hours hard marching and you'll have the town to rest in."

"Thank you, sir." Ruby nodded.

The regiment fell asleep where they lay, the next morning they were greeted with a thin layer of snow blanketing their surroundings.

"It looks oddly beautiful." Blake stated as the officers had what little breakfast they could.

The column marched off again. Greene dismounted his horse and walked along side Ruby.

"General? How are you?" Ruby asked.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine." Greene nodded. "What about you?"

"Going on whilst I can. The arm is still aching." Ruby explained. "May I ask how you became a general, sir?"

"Ah well, it's a boring story. I organised militias along Rhode Island. And when I went to Boston I was promoted to Brigadier. When I got to New York, Washington promoted me again." Greene explained. "I arranged the defences on Long Island, though illness prevented me from fighting. Though I suppose that's all to waste now. The British own those forts. Likely taken away the trenches."

"Well, those trenches and forts saved most of the army whilst we waited for the boats." Ruby complimented his efforts.

"That was Glover, don't you know?" Greene smiled.

"Who? The miserable man in Washington's tent back at Manitou?" Ruby asked.

Greene burst into laughter.

"Yes, the very same. Him and his fishermen carried the army back across the river." Greene explained.

The column marched on the next few hours before reaching the town of Westfield. They marched into the town and the people came out to meet them. The mayor of the town rode out in front of the column.

"Welcome," He said.

"Sir," Greene said. "My men need a place to rest, if only for a few hours. I request we be allowed to make our camp on the far side of your town."

"My good sir, our town is at your disposal." The mayor said.

The column marched into the town. Wagons of food were brought out and many of the soldiers took what they could.

The crowds cheered the soldiers as they marched into the fields on the far side of town and set up they're tents.

Evening descended and the regiment huddled together in the cold. Many had been invited into houses in the town but there wasn't enough room for the entire column.

* * *

She pulled Yang to one side, away from the commotion of the town. The pair of girls ran quietly into the woods. Before finding a clearing and sitting down together on a fallen log.

"Blake? What are you doing?" Yang asked.

"Well, I-" She started. "I was thinking about what you said a few days ago. After Ruby came back from the hospital. I was thinking about what you said, and what you did."

"Blake, look... if I crossed a line or something-" Yang started blushing.

 _Is she nervous?_ She thought to herself. _God knows I would be if some strange girl dragged me into the woods. What's going through her head?_

Yang sat there, quiet and reserved. She avoided her eye contact.

"I just thought that- I don't know, I felt like it was the right thing to do." Yang said rubbing at her arm and looking to the ground. "I know it was wrong, and I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise." She said, trying to comfort the blonde girl sat opposite her.

"No, just listen." Yang pleaded. "I know I messed up, I never should have told you any of that. It's not normal... I know you hate me. So just say it."

"Yang." She smiled faintly, shaking nervously. "Maybe we should-" She trailed off, unable to find words.

The pair were only feet apart and still they avoided each other's eye contact.

"How could you ever feel anything like that for me?" Yang spoke to herself.

"Yang, I've known you for nearly two years, you've been there for me each and every day. No matter what I did you always let me come back. Yang, I think it would be a bit difficult not to feel anything for you." She blushed.

"What are you saying?" Yang asked looking up confused.

"The other night in the cabin, what would you have said if I hadn't ran off?" She asked, a hopeful smile coming to get face.

Yang blushed, before turning away. The memories of her embarrassment coming back to her.

 _That was the wrong thing to say, you idiot._

 _"_ I'm sorry-" She started before being interrupted.

"I would have said... a lot of things." Yang admitted. "Not all of it would have made sense then. Not all of it would make sense now. But... I don't know. I would have told you that I care about you, that I... love you. And that damn what the world thinks I want to be with _you_. That's what I would have told you in the cabin."

The words shocked her, made her happy, sad and confused all at once. She felt light headed as she searched for any response.

Yang had gotten her confidence back from somewhere as she turned as she spoke and smiled. Looking wide eyed and full of energy. Yet as quickly as her confidence had come to her it disappeared again.

"And... are you still telling me those things?" She asked.

"What?" Yang responded.

"That's the stuff you would have told me in the cabin. Do you still mean it now?" She asked nervously.

"Of course."

"Then maybe... maybe we should see how this works." Blake spoke slowly and carefully.

"Blake, what about what everyone else-" Yang started. "Aren't you worried what they'll think of you."

"Who gives a damn what others think of us. Where's the Yang that I've known for the last two years?"

Yang turned and kissed her gently on the cheek. Yangs soft lips brushing over her delicate skin.

"There she is." She whispered with a smile.

"Thank you." Yang said, a tear running down her own cheek. She leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Gently moving them apart as the pair were locked in each other's touch.

The pair broke apart and looked at each other for a moment before leaning into each other. Shoulder to shoulder Blake rested her head on Yang. The blonde wrapped her arms around her and rested her head against Blake's.

* * *

That night Ruby began to write a letter to Weiss, with help from the rest of the officers.

 _My Dearest, Weiss_

 _I pray this letter reaches you in good health. I apologise for the short and blunt nature of this letter, though there is little to discuss._

 _We are fine, the regiment is in good health. I cannot describe to you our condition, nor our destination or location, for fear the British may intercept our correspondence._

 _Myself and our friends all miss you, we all pray that you stay safe during the winter._

 _I don't know when I may see you next, nor when I may receive your letters. Though I hope that it shall not be too long and we should all be able to be together once more._

 _Until then,_

 _Yours,_

 _Ruby Rose_

The officers laughed and joked as Ruby wrote the letter, Sun and Yang teased her about it, whilst Blake and Ren actually helped her write it. Ruby noticed that Jaune had been unnaturally quiet for days now. She began to worry about him.

The next morning they rose early and set off again. The men moved through the soft snow. Progress was slow as the ground they marched on turned a soaked, muddy, freezing trail. They continued their mud march all day.

"Ruby, we need to get off these roads." Yang said.

"My men don't have shoes left." Blake explained.

"I don't care what you have to do, but we need to get off of here." Yang added.

Ruby looked at her column of men. They were right, many marched without shoes, many simply had tattered bits of leather.

That evening Greene called the officers into his tent.

"Everyone, I've important news, and a request. I've received word of a detachment of British soldiers in the town of Bound Brook. To my understanding it is little under a platoons worth of men, perhaps as low as twenty men. They guard a supply of ammunition. Two of you will take your regiments to secure the ammunition."

Yang pulled Ruby to one side. "We can do this."

"Get us away from the roads and put a platoon under siege." Sun said. "This will be easy."

Ruby looked to her friends before answering his order.

"25th Massachusetts requests to lead the mission." Ruby offered.

"2nd Virginia requests to accompany on the mission." Another officer spoke up, his southern drawl coming clearly through.

"Very well, you two shall detach from the column tomorrow and begin your march towards Bound Brook, the rest of the column is to march towards Edison. If all goes well we shall meet at East Brunswick two days from now." Greene said. "Colonel Rose, you have command of the mission."

The officers all saluted and left the tent.

Many went quickly to sleep whilst Ruby lay awake staring at the roof of her tent.

 _What will happen tomorrow?_ She asked herself. _Will the enemy surrender? Will there only be twenty of them? God only knows. May tomorrow go quickly and peacefully._ She prayed.

* * *

At dawn the next day the detachment left the road and marched towards Bound Brook. Arriving in shortly after midday they found the town. It was a small little village. They would have to cross a stream to access the town. People worked in the fields tending to animals. They found no soldiers there and halted by the entrance to the bridge.

The leader from the Virginia regiment rode over to Ruby.

"Ma'am, Major Pine reporting." The man said. "Where do you want us?"

Ruby thought to herself for a moment. _He is even younger than I was when this started._

 _"_ For now, post your troops to the left of the bridge head. I need to find out what's happening in that town. I can't see any soldiers over there." Ruby explained.

Some of the villagers walked over the bridge to see what was happening.

"What you all doing here?" An elderly man spoke. "Them damned Redcoats taken over the tavern in the centre of town."

"What are they doing there?" Ruby asked.

"They just standing guard. Says they got more men on the way. They got supplies in there. Hostages too." The man said.

"How many men do they have?" Ruby asked.

"Maybe a dozen, just over." The man responded.

"Only a dozen you say?" Ruby asked. "Very well. Major Pine. Pick a company to stay here. Then take the rest of your force and follow behind me."

Ruby led her regiment over the bridge and into the town. She called all the officers to her to discuss her plan.

"How many roads lead to the tavern?" Ruby asked a villager.

"It's on the junction of the main road through the village. There's only a small alley way behind the building." They explained.

"We'll move our troops to block the main road. We'll block the alley way with a small force. We must let them think that we don't know about the alley way." Ruby explained. "A show of force should compel them to surrender."

The officers split off to complete the task. Soon they had the tavern surrounded. It was a cosy looking building, Ruby almost envied the soldiers inside. Were it not for the soldiers outside their door.

Many soldiers began to set up barricades. Moving barrels, crates, carts and furniture to block the streets. The main avenues of escape were completely blocked and the soldiers in the tavern still had not showed themselves.

"Have the men remain behind the barricades, they are not to fire unless I give the word." Ruby explained. "Major, help me draft up terms of surrender."

The pair sat at a table a nearby house, they were joined by Yang and Blake soon after.

"Major Pine, you're a bit young for all of this?" Ruby asked.

"Hypocrite." Blake scoffed with a smile.

"Please, call me Oscar. Well, I was a farmer in Virginia. I actually owned the farm. When this all began I told the workers I was leaving the farm and they said they were coming with me. We formed our own little company of nearly a hundred, before we were joined with other Virginians to form the 2nd Virginia Regiment. I command what's left only because I was the most senior officer when our colonel died."

"A similar story to mine then." Ruby explained, telling her and her friends stories.

"Sounds like you've all been through a lot." Oscar said.

"We're holding on." Ruby said with a faint smile. "There, I think I have the conditions outlined well."

Ruby read the letter out to them.

 _To the commanding officer of the British garrison of Bound Brook._

 _Your position is surrounded._ _We have been made aware of supplies and hostages in the tavern that you occupy._ _There is little need for bloodshed at this village._

 _We will allow you to leave this town unhindered and unmolested as long as you meet the following conditions;_

 _1\. Release all hostages immediately, any wounded shall be treated using our medical supplies._

 _2\. Present a white flag and remove all personal weapons from the building. They may be carried out be a single soldier or officer. Any more than an individual soldier will be seen as an act of aggression and will be treated with appropriate force._

 _3\. All supplies will be handed over to the ownership of the Continental Army._

 _4\. The commanding officer of the garrison will meet with the commanding officer of our continental force to discuss the condition of reparations that must be made._

 _We ask that you meet with these conditions within the next hour else the building shall be stormed and no quarter shall be shown._

 _Signed,_

 _Colonel R. Rose_

"Yang, will you read it to them?" Ruby asked.

"Are you sure?" Yang asked unsurely.

"Go on." Ruby said.

"You always boast about your bravery." Blake joked.

"What if something goes wrong?" Yang asked.

"Then give us a signal and we will storm the building through that back door. Sun should be over there organising the party. As for everyone out here, they'd shoot at what they can but those hostages make this complicated."

Yang took off her hat and examined it, a standard officers hat that Knox had bought for her months ago.

"If things begin to go wrong, I will take my hat off and drop it to the ground." Yang explained. "If all goes well I won't get shot and I can run back to the barricades."

"Great," Ruby smiled. "Are your men ready Oscar?"

"They're all in position." He said."I will watch one set of barricades, if you send your Sergeant Major to another then we can co-ordinate the attack and not put the officers in danger."

"We don't have a Sergeant Major." Ruby explained.

"You don't?" Oscar asked. "You give all your work to?"

"Me," Yang explained. "Hell, thinking about it maybe we should get a Sergeant Major."

The group chuckled.

"Go spread the word. Remember to let everyone know the signal. Sun and his men must move at the first sound of gunfire." Ruby ordered.

A half our later the message had been carried around. The streets were silent and everyone waited to see what would happen. The afternoon sun glinted off of the snow as Yang hugged Ruby and Blake before walking out into the space between the barricades and the tavern. She stopped a few yards from the door. Looking inside she could see soldiers moving and looking back at her.

She began to read from the letter as the door opened.

"To the commanding officer of the garrison of Bound Brook." Yang read aloud. "Your position is surrounded. We have been made aware of supplies and hostages in the tavern that you occupy. There is little need for bloodshed at this village."

Suddenly one of the soldiers walked out of the tavern with his musket pointed at Yang. She carried on the letter as the man approached. Her voice began to shake, as did her hands.

 _This man is going to kill me._ She thought to herself. _Move slowly Yang, keep calm and just drop your hat. You'll be fine if you don't panic._

The man snatched the letter from her hands as he pointed his musket at Yang who began to slowly back away.

 _This hasn't gone well._ Ruby thought to herself. _Yang, move. Get out of there. Lord, what have I done?_

 _Yang! Get out of there now!_ Blake thought to herself as she climbed the barricades and aimed her pistol.

Yang slowly backed away. Her hand went to her head and she threw her hat into the air before diving to the ground.

The militia opened fire. Smashing the windows in the tavern and putting holes in the walls. Many reloaded and fired again and others held fire until the smoke cleared.

"Sun should be moving in now," Ruby told Oscar from behind a barricade. She climbed up onto a tipped wagon and peered our into the battlefield. She saw Yang lying in the street, in the foetal position. "Yang! Move!"

"What's happening out there?" Blake said as she climbed onto the barricades once more _,_ looking out she saw her partner lying still in the roads. "Yang!" Blake screamed as she tried to run out to help Yang but was stopped by Ruby. "Get off of me!"

"Blake no!" Ruby shouted. "You can't go out there. You'll be shot."

Blake sobbed into Ruby's shoulder. Softly whimpering for Ruby to let her go.

Soon the gunfire died down as Sun and his men stormed the building.

Sun and his men walked out of the front door, followed by the hostages they had found inside.

"Went off without a hitch." Sun told Ruby who walked out from the barricades to meet him. "Found two of them running into the alley. The rest tried to fight you. Safe to say they didn't expect us behind them."

"Yang!" They heard Blake shout from the other side of the street.

Yang rolled over onto her back. Blood was pouring from her stomach.

"Yang!" Ruby screamed, tears coming straight to her eyes. "Yang, no please get up."

"Surgeon, call for a surgeon." Sun called.

Jaune ran up with two other men, one of the townsfolk and another from the militia.

The pair of doctors went about assessing her injuries before she was taken into a nearby house. Blake went with her, never letting go of her hand.

"Oscar, get all the supplies ready to move. Tell the men to get some rest. We may be marching through the night to reach Greene's position." Ruby explained.

It felt like a life time as she waited for any news of Yang's condition. She sat next to Blake in the room next to the make shift surgery. The pair wept softly as they waited.

...

And waited.

...

And waited.

Until the door finally clicked open and one of the surgeons walked out. He still wore a blood stained apron. Ruby's heart sank.

"Yang?" She whimpered.

"Your friend is going to be fine. The bullet hit one of her ribs and ricocheted down straight through her right kidney and out just above her hip. Her rib is broken and we have taken measures to ensure it heals correctly. Having done what we can I must inform you that the kidney was operated on and has been saved, though considerable damage had been done to it. We've managed to clean and close the entry and exit wounds. Now she's in a lot of pain, she lost consciousness approximately half way through the surgery, so I suggest you stay with her." He paused. "She has survived the surgery with very few signs to concern ourselves over. My colleague, Doctor Maguire, will be able to march with your regiments as he has done and ensure her speedy recovery."

The group rushed into the group to see Yang laying on the table, wearing little more than a bloodied shirt and pair of dark grey trousers.

"Yang," Blake sobbed grabbing her by the hands.

"What have I done?" Ruby whispered to herself.

Yang stirred and rolled her head over to Blake.

"What's the matter?" She smiled. "Cat got your tongue?"

Blake smiled and laughed through her tears as Ruby ran over and hugged Yang causing the blonde to grunt slightly due to the pain. Yang responded by punching Ruby lightly in the arm.

Sun and Jaune soon joined them in the surgery. Followed by Oscar. They told Yang what had happened and explained her injuries.

"The supplies are loaded into two wagons the village have given us." Oscar explained. "The regiments can move in ten minutes if you give us the word."

Ruby looked outsides, through the window she saw the sun setting in the distance. Glinting off of the snow on the side of the roads.

"We've maybe an hour of light left, can't be later than half past four. If we march now and can get in four hours before we will have to make camp then that will put us in a good lead from those red coat reinforcements." Ruby explained what she was thinking. "Will the men march in the dark? Will we get lost?"

The room remained silent.

"Someone help me." Ruby said hopelessly. "Somebody speak up and let me know what I should do."

"This column has marched for days. We fought a skirmish today. Yes we are tired, we are all so tired." Jaune said as he looked around. "But if we don't move and get back to our army then we will be attacked by the British reinforcements."

"I agree with Captain Arc." Oscar spoke out. "Our men can march if their lives depend on it, which in these circumstances I believe they do."

"Sun? Blake? Anything to add?" Ruby asked.

The pair silently shook their heads.

"Then form everyone up. Load the wounded onto the wagons with the supplies and we march in ten minutes.

"Well, Yang is the only wounded we have." Oscar reported.

"We didn't lose anyone Ruby." Jaune explained. A smile coming to his face for the first time in days.

Ruby smiled before looking to Yang.

"You had to go and be special, didn't you?" She joked, the room erupting with laughter.

Within ten minutes Ruby had thanked the villagers and they set off to the south to find East Brunswick. Yang had been put into one of the wagons along with Blake and the surgeon. They looked back at the setting sun as they marched down the roads and away without incident.

 **A/N: There you go guys, my new longest chapter, 6000 words and some fics out there dwarf that, anyway I hope you all enjoyed. I have realised though that this fic probably won't be done before chapter 50 but I really have no exact clue. I've finished up the story until 1777 but that leaves another 4 years to cover. Either way I'm always gonna be happy to write this, see you guys next time**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hello everyone, sorry for the gap between this chapter and the last one. I've got a lot of college work right now so updates may be slow. Either way, I hope you enjoy this chapter as we follow the desperate retreat from New York.**

 **Chapter 21 The Next Steps**

Arriving at East Brunswick in the early evening the next day the column were welcomed with closed doors and shouted abuse.

The column marched through the town to the fields on the side they expected to find Greene and the rest of the army.

"Where are they?" Blake asked.

"They were supposed to meet us here." Oscar said looking around.

"Are we in the right place?" Blake asked.

"I didn't get us lost." Jaune said defensively. "Maybe he's late."

"Maybe worse." Blake added.

The regiment set up camps in the field overlooking the town and roads the army would be coming from.

"Maybe we were to slow. Maybe they've moved off without us." Ruby spoke softly with Yang in the back of one of the wagons. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Yang said trying to sit upright before grunting and lying back down. "We'll make better progress tomorrow, it'll all be downhill."

Ruby laughed.

"I guess you're right." She smiled. "Get some rest. I'm going to spread out the men into some sort of perimeter."

She spread out the companies into a circle surrounding the wagons, the perimeter lay a few hundred feet from the wagons.

Night descended and many soldiers fell asleep at their posts.

Ruby and Blake had returned to Yang's wagon shortly after dark.

"How long does the doctor say it will be before you'll be back to normal?" Ruby asked.

"A few days of rest, but it's me, I'm tougher than I look. So I should be up soon." Yang smiled.

"Just take care of yourself. The last thing we need is you getting hurt again." Blake said taking Yang's hand.

* * *

She observed the pair. Watching them look into each other's eyes.

"Oh," She smiled.

"Oh?" Yang turned.

"Hmm?" She questioned. "Nothing."

"What?" Yang pushed, smiling now.

"Seriously, it's nothing." She giggled.

"Ruby, tell me." Yang pushed again.

"Yang," Blake tried to get her attention.

"What?" Yang asked, turning now to Blake.

"I think she understands." Blake suggested.

"Do you?" They both asked her.

 _Well, what the hell am I meant to say? 'No, dear Lord no, you both disgust me'?_

"Well, I think so." Ruby nodded.

Yang and Blake shared a look before they explained what had happened.

"I wanted to explain to you sooner. But then we had the meeting with Greene and the whole ordeal with the siege and then I obviously got shot." Yang explained.

"Don't concern yourself over it." She smiled. "You're my sister, we've been together for years. Just me and you. I couldn't leave you now. And as for you, Blake. You're one of my best friends. And I've seen the way my sister looks at you so it should be fine."

Blake turned red and had to look away to hide her blushing.

"Ruby!" Yang whined.

"Hey, I'm just kidding." She smiled.

"You don't... disapprove?" Blake asked.

"Me? Of course not, but there's going to be people out there who will say that it's... not right." Ruby said. "All I know is that you two mean the world to me, you all do. So just stay safe."

The three girls sat in the back of the wagon as they watch the sun go down over the hills.

"I miss watching the sun go down from our house on the hill." Ruby said. "It was a nice house. I wonder if it's still standing."

"I doubt it," Yang said. "Even if it is then somebody else will be living there by now."

A fire outside the wagon was soon set and soldiers sat around the warm glow.

"How many days march to the crossing ?" Blake asked.

"Perhaps four days if we're lucky. But we're tired. And the snow is slowing us down. I'll be happy with five days." Ruby said.

 _Five days is too many_ Ruby thought to herself.

"We'll find Greene and then head to the crossing together." Ruby explained.

The pair nodded.

They were soon alerted by a sentry who dragged Ruby to his lookout point. She was surprised to see that he had dug out a slit trench into the snow.

"Colonel, ma'am." The sergeant said, he was a middle aged man. Ruby recognised him from Blake's company. She noted the grey beard and the tattered blue coat with his stripes on his arms."I think there's a column of coming through those woods down there."

Ruby peered into the darkness making out the town and the roads leading into it. She saw a long line of men, many holding lanterns.

"Stay low." Ruby ordered. "I don't know who that is."

She looked back to see the warm glow from the fire slowly fading as soldiers looked to her.

"Damn it, I need to know who that is." Ruby explained. "I have no idea who's moving into the town, do you understand me?"

"I can go have a look at who it is?" The soldier offered.

"No, we can't risk an engagement." Ruby explained. "They're probably looking for a place to camp. Meaning they aren't going to be moving much further. We'll have to keep an eye on them. Rotate the watch but ensure that someone is always watching them."

"Looks like they're moving into the fields next to the woods." The soldier said. "Over on our right."

Ruby turned and saw the column marching uphill parallel to them. A distance of two hundred meters or less lay between them. The fires had now been put out and soldiers moved to join the perimeter.

"Colonel, I think someone's coming." The soldier said.

"Come with me." Ruby ordered.

Ruby moved over to the centre of the new line of soldiers that had formed. They crouched shoulder to shoulder along the fence line on the edge of the field they camped in.

The figure in the dark rose up to them before stopping twenty feet away. As the line of soldier rose up and aimed their muskets.

"What business have you here?" The sergeant called to the man.

The figure remained silent.

The line of soldiers cocked their muskets and prepared to shoot.

At the sound the figure finally spoke.

"Colonel Rose?" He said. "The 25th?"

Ruby let out a sigh of relief as she walked forward with the sergeant.

"General Washington would like to invite you to his camp."

"My compliments to the general, I will be over shortly." Ruby said. "Blake, tell the men to relight the fires. Sergeant, you can also come with me. Sergeant...?"

"Sergeant O'Hare." The man said. "Patrick O'Hare."

"I understand you're a veteran of the French-Indian War." Ruby explained.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, you're my new Sergeant Major of the Regiment." Ruby explained.

"Ma'am?" O'Hare asked. "Why me?"

"I need someone with battle experience. We've lost enough soldiers in battle and I can't lose anyone else to desertion." Ruby explained. "If I get a non commissioned soldier on my side who knows the troops, who is able to talk to them. Then we can keep this regiment from shrinking."

"Ma'am, you can't talk to the soldiers?" O'Hare asked.

"I want to, me and Yang, we went through a lot of what these soldiers went through. But the rank stops a lot of them from talking to me." Ruby said sadly.

"I understand Colonel." He said saluting. "I will do what I can."

Blake joined them and the trio walked over to Washington's camp.

"Colonel." Washington said shaking her hand as she walked through the entrance to the tent. "How are you?"

"I'm fine general, my soldiers are tired but their doing well." Ruby explained.

"General Greene explained the situation in the column, how was the situation at Bound Brook?" He asked.

"It was... the situation was very confused as we arrived. But after offering a surrender to the soldiers inside the tavern we were able to storm the building after they refused." Ruby explained. "We have the supplies that we captured in the wagons in our camp."

"What did you capture?" Washington asked.

"Three barrels of powder, five boxes of musket balls, two boxes of flints, five pistols and ten muskets." Ruby listed off.

"How are your casualties?" Washington asked.

"Only one, Yang was wounded during the opening shots of the engagement." Ruby reported.

"I understand." Washington nodded. "How is she?"

"She'll be fine, if given a few days rest." Ruby said sadly."She's in one of the wagons."

"Very well," Washington nodded. "We will be leaving at dawn tomorrow. You and your men should get some rest."

"Yes sir," Ruby saluted.

"I should also let you know that Captain Lie Ren has been brought under Colonel Hamilton's command."

"What? why?" Ruby spoke out.

"Due to the fact that due to his proximity to your infantry he has lost five of the six guns in his battery." Washington explained. "Despite your successes in battle you have an abnormally high casualty count."

"Yes sir, that may be so, but of all the engagements since coming to New York we have been at almost all of them. You said so yourself sir."

The might passed quickly in the camps and soon they were on the march again. They made good progress, Washington leading them through shortcuts that put them only another day from the Delaware.

* * *

In camp one night Ruby saw Jaune walk away into the woods. She got up from her tent and followed him out. He walked into a clearing and sat on a log, he was bathed in the pale moon light. He held his head in his hands.

"Jaune?" She said softly.

"What do you want?" He responded.

"Jaune, you haven't talked to us for days." Ruby said. "I haven't been able to talk to you since I saw you and Sun arguing at White Plains."

"You wouldn't understand." Jaune said looking away in shame.

"No Jaune, you don't get to back away anymore, you don't just get to ignore us. You have your men to look after, but you're friends are trying to look after you."

"Well what do you want me to tell you?" Jaune yelled.

"The truth Jaune!" Ruby yelled back. "God damn it I'm worried about you."

"Sit down Ruby." Jaune sighed. "You remember back at Harlem? The Redcoats came up close and Nora's company charged we fired a volley and charged down as well."

"I remember." Ruby said.

"As my men charged down I picked up a musket and bayonet. Some soldier knocked me down in the middle of all that smoke. As I got up I lashed out with the bayonet, but the soldier that knocked me down wasn't there anymore. Nora had killed him, but I didn't- I didn't mean to." Jaune broke into tears again.

"What? Jaune? What did you do?" Ruby began to cry as she realised the truth.

"I killed her." Jaune said. "I killed her with the bayonet."

"God, Jaune." Ruby said. "I- I-"

The world swirled around her as she wobbled and fell onto the grass.

"Ruby?" Jaune called as he rushed to her side. "Please, Ruby, wake up."

He carried her back to the camp, placing her gently into her tent. "Please Ruby, just don't tell anyone."

He prayed, he prayed for hours in hopes that no one else would have to find out about what had happened. That no one else would find out about him killing one of their best friends.

* * *

On the final day of the march they encountered their worst roads yet.

Ruby and her soldiers at the front of the column marched into knee high mud.

"Come on men." Ruby called from the front of the column.

Her men moved at a snail's pace and soon became exhausted. Eventually they managed to make it through the swampy ground and came out onto the New Jersey coast with the Delaware. They moved to rest on the river's edge, safety so close yet so far.

Washington rode up behind her and dismounted next to her.

"My scouts report Cornwallis has a column of infantry only a few hours march away." He sighed. "It's December 7th, we left New York on November 22nd. We achieved in fifteen days what I expected to take a week.

The pair walked to the river's edge and were soon joined by General Mercer.

"We've half a thousand sick men." He reported. "Do we quarter them here?"

"No, we cross the river." Washington nodded.

Mercer looked across the river in disbelief.

"When? They can't lie in the cold, they'll die." Mercer argued.

"We'll all die if we don't put the river between us and the British." Washington countered before calling for Colonel Glover.

"Yes sir?" Glover asked after walking over to them.

"Glover I would like to cross the river." He told him.

"With what?" Glover argued. "Do we swim the damned river?"

"Glover, I would like to cross the river." Washington repeated.

"How sir? Glover asked after sighing. "You tell me, how do we put two thousand men across the river? Where are the boats?"

"Up river a few miles is a foundry and smelter, they run the ore down to Philadelphia in boats, big boats. Take your men, ride up there and get those boats." Washington explained, his patience running thin.

"And pay for them with what?" Glover asked.

"Damn it to hell, Glover. Open your eyes. We are pinned here. Either we cross the river or it's over, so get those boats." Washington ordered. "Take them if you have to."

* * *

Glover took his regiment as well as Ruby's up through the woods.

They soon arrived at a small shack with rows of boats lined up on the river's edge. A man walked out of the shack at the sight of the column.

"You are Arthur Mackenzie?" Glover asked him.

"What's it to you?" He asked.

"You are the proprietor of the Iron works at Durham?" Glover asked.

"Who are you?" Mackenzie asked.

"By necessity and authorization of the army of the continentals, we have commandeered your fleet of boats for the temporary use of the American Revolutionary effort." Glover explained.

"What?" Mackenzie asked in disbelief. "By God, is this your revolution? Is this your liberty and equality? To destroy a man's business? To rob him of his property?"

"I follow my orders, sir." Glover sighed, clearly angry with the man.

"Who's orders?" Mackenzie asked.

"General Washington."

"Then god damn him for the bandit that he is." Mackenzie spat. "How am I going to make a living. Who's going to pay me?"

"The Continental Congress," He said bluntly before his tone changed to one laced with sarcasm. "And my eternal thanks for your generous assistance in this matter."

Glover turned around and gave the nod to the infantry to move the boats out onto the water. They rowed their boats down the river to where the army had been left. At the sight applause erupted from the woods, cheers and cries sounded as they pulled onto the shore and men began to climb on.

Suddenly cannon fire and muskets sounded in the distance.

"Colonel Glover the British are here." Washington informed him. "Get this army across now."

The soldiers began a mad rush to board the boats. As soon as they were full they cast off and rowed to the Pennsylvanian coast. This process repeated for half an hour before Washington and the other generals ran to the boats.

"They have breeched our line." He called. "I don't care if the boats are overloaded or not, the army crosses now."

The remaining few hundred soldiers ran to the boats.

The soldiers left on the beach put up what fight they could before running to the boats to join the rest of the army.

Ruby's boat cast off as soon as the Generals were aboard. Glover directing his oarsmen personally. They saw the last few boats cast off as the British ran onto the river's edge. They escorted the prisoners away, firing pot-shots at the retreating army.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you enjoy the chapter. Not much to say about it other than the next chapter should becoming up in the next few weeks**

 **Chapter 22 The Delaware**

She watched from her horse as her soldiers marched through the camps.

Many soldiers stood in small groups. There was no music, no practice, no discipline.

"So this is Pennsylvania?" Yang asked.

"I believe it to be so, yes." She smiled faintly as they looked around at the cold and unforgiving land.

"What do you believe that we will do?" Yang asked.

"I don't know," She admitted. "Washington has asked many officers to meet with him soon. I'll tell you what I find out."

"Is there anything I can do." Yang asked, concern lining her voice.

"You and O'Hare could try and talk to the men, get the spirits up." She said. "I should go to see Washington."

She rode away from Yang, past lines of tents, next to make shift hospitals. She saw Washington riding through the camp. She could read the look on his face. There was nothing but complete sadness as he walked into his tent.

* * *

"Everyone," Washington said to the officers surrounding him in his command tent. "I must speak bluntly."

The officers around the table listened to the man's every word. She knew some, Greene, Glover, Hamilton and Knox. And there were more that Ruby had never met.

"Six months ago, when our army held New York City we had twenty thousand men and over three hundred pieces of artillery." He spoke before turning to Greene. "How many men here are fit for duty, any kind of duty?"

"Less than two thousand, sir." Greene reported.

Washington nodded before turning to Knox.

"Henry, how many pieces of artillery?" He asked.

"Eighteen, sir." Knox hung his head in shame.

"Less than two thousand men, eighteen guns and we presume to fight against the most powerful nation on the face of the earth? In doing so we have been smashed and smashed again, we have been flushed and chased and punished." He paused and sighed. "Now, I must write to Congress and tell them of our condition. Well gentlemen, what shall I tell them?"

Silence filled the tent for a few moments as the generals around the table searched for something to say.

"That we are on the west bank of the river, general." Glover spoke up. "And that the British are on the east. And that there is no boat worth calling a boat on this river that is not in your hands."

"Yes, we have a reprieve, a few days or weeks until the river freezes over." Washington nodded.

"And when the British walk across the ice with twenty thousand men?" Another man said. General Hugh Mercer, one of Washington's close friends as she understood.

"Then we retreat." Washington explained. "Again."

"Then the way is open and they take Philadelphia," Greene added concernedly. "What's left?"

"We are left." Washington turned to the man next to him. Anger coming into his tone.

"Sir, we have almost no food, no medicine, no blankets. I'm more of a physician than a general and I tell you that the soldiers have jaundice and dysentery. So you tell me in what condition are we 'left'." General Mercer said.

"You are right, General Mercer, an army without supply cannot endure." Washington sighed. "I propose we endure. Therefore we will find what we need. Where is our alternative, gentlemen? Do we lay down our arms? Do we throw ourselves at the mercy of our enemy. No, so long as I command a 'corporal's guard' I will make some endeavour. Now, gather round."

The commanders moved to a table with a map showing the coast. From New England to Virginia.

"We are here," He said pointing to their crossing point. "And here, our route of retreat from New York. We divided our forces at Manitou. I gave General Lee two thousand men and told him what roads to take," He drew along the roads with his finger." I gave General Gates twelve hundred men and proposed these roads. If one of the armies were trapped perhaps the other two could survive. They were to meet us here." He pointed once again to their crossing. "Where are they? How can two armies simply disappear. Stirling," He turned to the officer she had not met. "You were surveyor general of New Jersey, you know every road in the state, go and find them, go today."

"Yes sir." He nodded.

"You may go about your duties gentlemen." Washington dismissed them.

"A word sir, outside." Stirling said. Walking out of the tent.

"Colonel Rose, come with me." Washington nodded before following the man out of the tent.

* * *

The pair walked out into the cold air, frost biting at them. General Stirling stood waiting for them.

"Suppose General Lee is out there in the Jersey Hinterland, just sitting and waiting for you and your army to die." Stirling said.

"I will not believe that." Washington interjected.

 _I would_ , Ruby thought to herself. _The man is a damned coward._

"He hates you, just as Gates envies and hates you." Stirling added.

"That's enough, William." Washington said cutting him off.

"I will not go, unless I speak my mind." General William Stirling added. "Lee has always wanted your command, what better way to see you lose it than to just stay where he is?"

"Perhaps General Stirling is right." Ruby said.

"I only ask you to find him." Washington said.

"And if he tells me to go to hell and be damned?" Stirling countered.

"General Sullivan is his second in command, should there be trouble with Lee," Washington paused. "You and Sullivan will place him under arrest and bring him and his troops to me."

"Perhaps you should do that anyway." Ruby said. "The man is a damned coward. He left my men-"

"Colonel Rose, that is enough." Washington said.

Ruby paused and stood to attention.

"You are General Washington?" A new voice called cheerfully.

The group turned to face a civilian approaching them.

"My name is Thomas Barclay, mine is the stone house over the hill." He spoke. "I have come to offer it as your headquarters and shelter from the cold. You cannot conduct your business like animals in the field."

 _What would you know about the field?_ Ruby thought to herself.

"I thank you sir, with all my heart." Washington smiled.

"You may have your baggage sent up sir, and may I ask you and your staff to join us for dinner tonight." Barclay offered.

"We would be honoured." Washington nodded.

"May I show you the way?" He said leading Washington away, before he left he turned back to Stirling.

"Find General Lee and his army, William, tonight. Otherwise we are finished." Washington spoke in a hushed tone. "Colonel Rose, find Alex and bring him to the house if you could."

* * *

The group sat in a quiet room, Barclay had given multiple rooms to him and his generals, Colonel Rose sat opposite Colonel Hamilton. The latter sitting down in front of a letter ready to continue writing what he spoke.

"Furthermore, the men still wear their summer clothing and many are barefoot, as wearisome as these endless pleas become I beseech the Congress to understand our condition." He spoke before pausing. "Today is the 20th of December, in eleven days the enlistment papers for half the army will be expired, the lads will head home. Without funds I cannot pay the men for re-enlistment nor can I provide food nor clothing. Without these funds I do not know how we can continue and I plead with you to help us."

He took the quill from Hamilton and signed his name at the bottom of the page.

"Go both of you, I am very tired, I think I must rest." He sighed.

The pair saluted before leaving the room. As the door clicked shut behind them he finally relaxed.

 _Bless them both, they both seem to have so much faith in this army, perhaps in myself. Ple_ ase _lord, tell me it is not misplaced_. He thought to himself.

Laying down on his bed and shutting his eyes with the intention of getting some sleep. That was before another knock on the door sounded through the room.

"Yes?" He called out.

"It's Hugh, sir." The voice called from the other side.

"The door is open." He sighed.

Hugh Mercer walked into the room holding up a letter in front of him.

"A rider from New York has arrived carrying intelligence." He explained.

"Why in God's name do they bother to call it intelligence." He joked. "What's with this batch?"

"You want to read it?" Mercer asked. "It's from Van Hagen."

"Van Hagen?" He asked. "Well, nobody hates the British more than a Dutch merchant. What does he say this time?"

"Well, 'General Howe is banging a pretty little wench by the name of Mrs Loren, he has her in his bed every night. Glassy eyed and fornicating like a fifteen year old.'" Mercer spoke, a smile coming to his face.

"That's very stimulating Hugh but where's the connection?" He asked.

"Van Hagen, he credits Mrs Loren with our continued survival. He says if it wasn't for her then he'd be down at the river with twenty thousand men." Mercer explained. "Howe is so convinced we're finished he's allowed Cornwallis to return to England."

"Well, that damned fool. Cornwallis is the only commander he has that isn't an idiot." He joked.

"They're waiting for the river to freeze." Mercer carried on. "Meanwhile he's sent Colonel Rall, and twelve hundred Hessians to occupy Trenton, and to watch us should we attempt a march."

"Twelve hundred Hessians? My God High the man holds us in contempt!" He demanded.

"Well with reason sir, with reason." Mercer sighed.

"What reason?"

"Less than two thousand fit for duty, no food, no supply. These Hessians are the best soldiers in the world. The boys we lead are as scarred of them as a Salem Pastor at the sight of a witch." Mercer explained. "Van Hagen writes that Howe expects us to plead for terms within the next fortnight. And he intends to be generous."

"Generous? Well I will see General Howe in hell before I come to him with a plea of surrender." He said rising from bed and grabbing his coats. "Come along Hugh."

"Where to sir?"

"Let's have a look at Trenton, I've never seen the town." He smiled.

"Now sir?"

"Yes Hugh, right now." He smiled. "Me, you and Colonel Rose."

* * *

The trio arrived at the river's edge an hour later. Taking cover in the thick bushes the looked across the river to see the town.

"Not much of a river is it?" Mercer joked.

"Less than the Potomac." Washington joined in.

She was out of her element now, surrounded by two educated men who had travelled the states and colonies and done things she never dreamed of.

"If they had any guts at all they'd build rafts and fight their way across." Mercer said angrily.

"They don't have to, they get to wait." Washington said looking through his telescope at the town. "Twelve hundred Hessians."

"Same murderous bastards that cut us to pieces at Brooklyn." Mercer said. "Leaving five hundred of your Virginians dead."

Washington grabber Mercer by the arm.

"Wait," He spoke. "Listen."

The group held their breath at the sound of the fife and drum sounding marching tunes on the other side of the woods behind them.

"This was a fools play, the three of us riding down here alone." Mercer said. "Let's get out of here."

"Be quiet and listen." Washington said.

"That's ours." She spoke at last making the two men turn to her.

The trio rode back down the road they had came along and back into the woods towards the sound of the music.

Washington rode ahead of them as General Mercer rode beside her.

"So, Colonel Rose, how is it that a woman came into the service of General Washington, that is to say that you lead your troops in battle, yes?"He asked.

"Yes sir, I fight alongside my men." She explained the battles they had participated in since Brooklyn. "I never imagined that I would be a officer. I fought at Concord and Lexington, after that my friend Samuel Adams got me enlisted into the 25th, under Colonel Woodbridge. After Bunker Hill I was promoted to sergeant, and then General Knox somehow secured me a commission as an officer. I got my own company. After that I was sent with Knox to reclaim artillery from some forts. Then we fought at Roxbury Heights, just before Boston fell. Well, Colonel Woodbridge fell in the battle, then General Knox and Washington gave the battalion to me."

"Well, that is quite a story." Mercer smiled.

"What about yourself General. I heard you say that you were a physician?" She asked.

"Oh, that's a long story." Mercer laughed. "The short version I suppose would be that I came to America after the Jacobite rebellion in Britain. I was a surgeon in the rebellion. After it failed I fled Scotland. Eventually the French-Indian war came about and I joined as a soldier. That's where I met General Washington. After the war I moved to this peaceful little town on the Rappahannock, Fredericksburg. I set up my practice there, lived there for years. That was, of course, until George called me back to serve with him in the war."

"Three wars, sir?" She asked. "You don't get tired of it?"

"Of course I do," Mercer sighed. "But we carry on, George and I, because we believe in what this war is for."

The trio approached the sounds of music as a column of soldiers rounded a bend in the road. The column halted and the officer road to the front to meet them.

"General Sullivan, sir?" Washington nodded. "General Stirling. It's good to see you both."

"Likewise, sir." Sullivan nodded.

"Where is General Lee, sir?" Washington asked.

"Taken captive by the British." Sullivan explained.

 _Hah, that bastard._ She thought to herself.

"How did that come about?" Washington asked.

"We were encamped near Basking Ridge, he went, alone, to a tavern two miles away and there the British took him." Sullivan explained.

"Or he joined them." She spoke too loudly, earning chuckles from Sullivan and Mercer and a stare from Washington, though she also saw the corner of his mouth twitch with a smile.

"I see." Washington turned back to Sullivan. "What is the condition of your men?"

"Eight hundred and seventy two are able to walk and bear arms, the rest are in the carts." Sullivan explained.

"And what have you heard of General Gates?" Washington asked.

"He will be with you by nightfall." Stirling explained.

"Very well," Washington sighed. "It is five o'clock General, I suggest you move to our camp if your men have the strength."

"They have the strength, sir." Sullivan said.

"Ride back with them Hugh, I will meet you shortly." Washington ordered.

"Will you not ride with us, sir?" Stirling asked.

"No, Colonel Rose and I must go see something."

The pair rode back to the river. They heard singing coming from Trenton across the river.

"What are you thinking General?" She asked.

"I believe, that there lies salvation." He nodded across the river. "When we get back to camp, please find your sister and come meet me at my headquarters. I must also bring Colonel Glover."

"Yes sir, we'll be there."

"Eight o'clock Colonel."

"Don't worry, sir." She nodded.

* * *

He finished explaining his plan and the trio sat there in silence. This hadn't been what she was expecting when Ruby told her they were invited to the headquarters. Even Colonel Glover sat in silence staring at the map.

"That's it, that's the whole of it." Washington said unsure of his plan.

"And you want my opinion?" Glover asked.

"Forthrightly and honestly." Washington nodded.

"I think you've lost your mind." Glover responded.

"Well," Washington smiled. "That's plainly said Colonel Glover but it's quite beside the point. The question is, can you do it?"

"No I cannot, but I will." He spoke.

"What the devil does that mean?" Washington responded.

"It means that the whole thing is a damned lunatic affair, but if you're determined to ride into hell then I'll go along." Glover smiled. "And my fishermen will go too. When all is said and done, there's no alternative, is there?"

"I think not." Washington nodded. "Ladies, do you have anything to add?"

She looked to Ruby, unsure of what to say.

"Where do you want us in the battle?" Ruby smiled.

"You have no objections?" Washington asked.

"Of course I do, but as Glover said. There's no alternative." Ruby explained. "My regiment and I will march with you."

"Major Xiao-Long, do you have anything to add?" Washington asked.

She panicked in her seat.

"No sir, we can do it. We do the difficult immediately, but the impossible takes more time." She smiled as the two men sat opposite her burst into laughter.

"Come along then." Washington led them. "Mr Barclay invited us to dinner, we must not disappoint them."

They prepared to walk out of the room.

"Glover." Washington paused. "Thank you."

"Tell me that when we've bloody well done it." He smirked.

The group walked out into the dining room, where they were met by Knox, Sullivan, Mercer, Greene and Hamilton. As well as Mr Barclay and his family. They were sat around a long table. She made sure to grab a seat next to Ruby.

Talk soon started up and the topic was, as she expected, the war. They talked about the battles for New York and how they had been forced back.

"We shall have no more talk of defeat." Mrs Barclay spoke. "Our side will assuredly triumph."

"Hear hear." Mr Barclay nodded.

"Perhaps General Knox may write a book about it." She suggested.

"Oh madam, I only sell books. Writing one is quite beyond me." He laughed.

"Then perhaps General Glover will." She followed up.

"Colonel Glover, madam." He nodded, having been sat there clearly not entertained by the conversation. "This army is sufficient with Generals, and I'm not a writer. I'm a fisherman."

"And he'll be sure not to let you forget it." Mercer joked.

"I'm intrigued by your profession and I notice that your uniform is different to the other officers." She pushes him further.

"This is no uniform madam, these are my own clothes." He spoke before pointing to his head. "Just as this is my own hair, which God gave me. I decided to lay aside my contempt for the Continental Congress and my disgust for the high church just long enough to join these gentlemen on and endeavour on my own as well as theirs. But I will not clothe myself in silks and laces and play the silly ass in a powdered wig. I'm a Marblehead fisherman of the congregational persuasion madam, so I was born, so I will die."

"Madam, let me not apologise but rather explain the blunt speech of Colonel Glove, he has never been one to hide what he believes to no man not even myself, he may mean no offence, though he is perhaps too stubborn to realise his wrongs." Washington explained.

"No, indeed madam. I am in your debt." Glover smiled.

"By God, did I live to hear John Glover apologise." Knox laughed.

"That was no apology, sir. I merely thanked theses for a fine meal and wine. Which is a damn sight more than I hear from you."

Hamilton walked to Washington and whispered a message to him. She overheard that a General had just arrived for them, Washington paused

"Mr Barclay, it appears we do nothing but impose on you." Washington apologised.

"How so sir?"

"General Gates has just arrived" he explained. "May we have the room for the evening."

"Of course." Mr Barclay nodded before leading his family out of the room.

"General Gates arrived with his army a half hour ago, he's in no good mood." Washington explained to everyone else within the room.

The door clicked open and Hamilton led General Gates into the room.

He was a short man, he wore the same uniform as Washington only Gates also wore a powdered wig atop his head.

"Welcome sir." Washington said. "Have you eaten?"

"Enough." Gates said bluntly.

"Be seated gentlemen." Washington told them. "It is late but perhaps not too late, I would have had this meeting before but I wanted to have General Gates here. I received this dispatch yesterday from the continental congress."

"' _To his Excellency General Washington, Commander in Chief of the Continental Armies._

 _The congress, having come to the realisation that Philadelphia cannot be defended, has removed to Baltimore._

 _We leave you in full command with the power to make all decisions concerning the future of our struggle._

 _We dispatch to you two thousand troops and militia from the city of Philadelphia, under General Caldwalder to assist you in your campaign._

 _Signed_

 _The Continental Congress."_

He read the letter to them.

"So it is gentlemen. We became a nation on the fourth of July six months ago, we held our three largest cities, Boston, New York and Philadelphia . Since then we have lost New York and Congress has fled Philadelphia because it cannot be defended. We have lost every battle. And out of our great army only a handful remain. The British have written us off. At this very moment they are planning the terms of our surrender, waiting for the Delaware river to freeze over so that they may walk across the ice and deliver the terms." Washington explained.

"You have stated the situation quite clearly sir." Gates said.

"Very well," Washington began. "Reserve your opinions gentlemen, hear me out. Across the river, ten miles downstream is the village of Trenton. It is held by twelve hundred Hessians, with Rall in command. They have food, blankets, clothes, tents, muskets, cannon, medicine, ammunition. In short, everything we need. In four days it will be Christmas, there will be a great deal of feasting and drinking by the hessians that day and night. I purpose that on the evening of Christmas day we cross the river, march on Trenton and attack the Hessians before dawn. And if God is with us then we'll take the whole lot of them." He paused.

She looked around the room at the unsure faces, all except for Glover and Ruby.

"Well, General Gates I waited for you to broach this. What do you think?" Washington asked.

"You would not wish to know, sir." Gates said bluntly.

"You have objections?" Washington asked.

"Many." Gates rolled his eyes.

"Would you specify them." Washington asked.

"Gladly." Gates said turning his gaze back to Washington. "Firstly my dear sir, in order to attack one needs an army, you do not have an army. Secondly in order to attack one needs soldiers, your men are not soldiers. Thirdly your troops always go in one direction, to attack requires the other direction. Shall I continue?"

"By all means, sir." Washington invited.

"In eleven days time the enlistment papers for your army run out. Your troops will not attack a fly before then, why should they? They need only sit tight and go home. Next, there is no way to cross the river and keep such a plan from the Hessians, they have spies everywhere, the crossing will take hour and before you make it to the other shore the Hessians will have their cannons on you. Those big Durham boats make excellent targets. Even one of your Yankee gunners could hit them Mr Knox. And finally, sir, you will not defeat Hessians, they are European soldiers, the most disciplined, the most rigorously trained, the best soldiers on earth and you bloody well know it." Gates scoffed. "Their superiority-"

Washington interrupted.

"Their superiority will be their undoing." Washington said.

"Oh my good sir," Gates scoffed. "Please."

"Their training had not prepared them for an attack of this nature. They will be roused from their beds and we will not give them the time to achieve the formations with which they are comfortable." Washington argued.

"I fear for your sanity General, I fear that you are no longer fit for command." Gates told him bluntly.

Washington slammed his hand on the table and stood up, throwing his chair back from the sudden movement.

"How dare you?" Washington shouted.

"No sir, how dare you?" Gates shouted back. "I am sick to death of your looking down that long nose of yours, and I am equally sick of the pretence of military competence that you and your colonial cronies display. You are no soldiers." Gates paused before looking Washington in the eye. "And you sir are a damned poor leader. You can't face defeat so you seek annihilation."

"Have you finished." Washington asked.

"Surrender, this revolution is over." Gates said.

"So we surrender, we weigh the pros and cons and reason prevails. But you see sir, I am an unreasonable man as well as a poor soldier but you were right my men are not soldiers they are lads, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen. They run away, they fear the hessians as they fear death. All this is true. Yet they have put their trust in me, they could have deserted, thousands have but these lads have not, they remain with me. And I, not you, I command this army and if I, a bumbling Virginia farmer should decide to lead them into hell then they will follow me into hell." Washington said. "Now you hear me and you hear me well, you will ride out of this camp. You are not to discuss what has occurred here with anyone, not your staff, not with your men. Put your pistol to him Alex and go with him, see him onto his horse and out of this camp, and if he tries to take any of men with him shoot him."

"You would not dare." Gates said angrily.

"Try me, General Gates, only try me." Washington smiled. "Go with him Alex, become that quickly. We have much to do."

Washington took his seat again. Shortly after the officers around them burst into laughter.

"This is not a matter for amusement." Washington told them.

"Your damn well right, it's not." Glover said. "Gates is right, if the Hessians get wind of this and catch those Durham boats in the water, we'll all swim to hell."

"Damned well said." Washington agreed. "Now listen to me, all of you. We have but a few days to prepare for something we have never done before. On Christmas Day for the first time we attack them."

* * *

The days passed quickly, rain covered the fields where they camped. General Knox called for Ruby to follow him.

"When we march on Trenton you will be accompanying my artillery until we reach the town, once the artillery is set up your regiment will lead the main advance." Knox informed her.

"Understood sir," Ruby responded dragging her feet through the mud.

"That reminds me, I must speak with Colonel Glover about the transport of the artillery, he has been ignoring me since I discussed it with him at the dinner." Knox told her.

"Well sir there he is." Ruby pointed ahead as Glover walked through the camps.

"Colonel Glover." Knox called as he sped up to catch the man, Ruby following close behind.

"What now Mr Knox?" Glover asked, his patience already running thin with the man.

"We must discuss the movement of my cannon across the river." Knox argued.

"Damn it, no." Glover said as he turned to walk away. Knox and Ruby followed close behind. "I will not ferry your guns until the men are across."

"You're stubborn as a mule, if there's an attack then we'll need the guns." Knox argued.

"Damn my soul that I should fight this war with shopkeepers." Glover spat. "Get in out of the rain Mr Knox."

The group walked under the cover of the trees.

"Now listen to me, to get guns and horses across we put a platform across two boats. We drive six inch spikes through the plank into the gunnels of the boat. It takes twenty of my men to handle each platform." Glover explained.

"Your point?" Knox asked.

"That will take five boats out of the transport of the men. Then what? Do we spend precious hours tearing off the platforms in the night while the men wait? Use your goddamned head Mr Knox." Glover argued.

"Glover, you're a sour, foul-mouthed barbarian." Knox complained.

"That I am." Glover smiled. "Now there's a civilised man, cold enough to freeze your balls off and the lads shaving."

Glover pointed to a man at the river's edge.

"Colonel Rose, accompany me to the staff meeting please." Glover requested.

Ruby followed the man into the tent where General Greene detailed the plan to the other regimental commanders. She saw the new German and Dutch soldiers that had arrived from Philadelphia, easily distinguishable in their brown uniforms.

"We will cross here, a short march from here at McConkey's Ferry. We will divide into two columns and enter Trenton from the North and South, hopefully surrounding the garrison there. General Ewing, with seven hundred men from Baltimore has been ordered to cross nearly five miles south of Trenton and then march to Trenton from the East. Completely surrounding them. Simultaneously, General Caldwalder will take eighteen hundred men along the river and attack Bordentown." Greene explained the plan. "You have two days to prepare your men. Tell them as little as possible. Every soldier will be given sixty rounds of ammunition and three days of half-rations. Any questions?"

"General Greene, sir. My men need rifles." A sharpshooter informed him.

"How many?" Greene asked.

"A hundred." The man shrugged.

"You can have ten rifles, give the rest muskets and bayonets." Greene told him.

"Begging your pardon General. My men are riflemen, they won't take kindly to muskets." He frowned.

"They won't take kindly to being skewered by a Hessian either." Greene argued. "Better a musket and bayonet than a rifle that won't spark. We are going in, all of us, with cold steal at night."

One of the German officers stepped forward.

"Yes Captain Hynemen?" Greene smiled.

"Ja, mine boys are Pennsylvanian German, und they are good boys, tapfere boys. But to them, das Hessians are Teuful..." He searched for the English word. "Devils, das Hessians are Devils. Und if I tell them last minute boys that we fight the Hessians, then mine, they will panic. Aber, if I can sich unterhalten und discuss, ja es ist besser so. Ja, better this way. Ich danke, better this way."

Greene turned to Ruby and Glover.

"What do you think" He whispered.

"Let him tell them, no one can understand a thing they say anyway." Glover joked.

The meeting ended and Ruby left the tent and checked on her men. Two were sat on the edge of their tents smoking pipes and cleaning their rifles.

"How you men doing?" Ruby asked.

"Fine colonel." They nodded. "Just wish this damned rain would stop."

"What you smoking?" Ruby asked.

"Dry cow dung." He told her.

"And what's that taste like." Ruby asked.

"Crap." He laughed. "Remember tobacco?"

"What's yours?" Ruby asked the other man.

"Corn silk." He explained.

"Making a hell of a mess there." Ruby pointed to the wax he was pouring onto the powder well of the musket.

"Yeah, I'm hoping the wax will keep the weather out." He nodded.

The other man turned.

"That won't work." He shook his head. "All we're gonna have is the bayonet."

* * *

They days passed and the army finished their preparations. He woke early and began to dress, he retrieved a bowl of water and stood in front of a mirror to shave. Shortly after he heard a knock on his door.

"Yes?" He called.

"General Washington," Glover Greeted him. "It's Christmas Day sir, Merry Christmas."

"Thank you," He smiled.

"You always shave with cold water?" Glover asked.

"We had all best be used to cold water by the time the day is over." He joked.

"You can bank on that." Glover chuckled. "If you go through with it."

"We are crossing, today." He spoke bluntly. "At night fall the army will cross."

"May I ask you a question sir?" Glover asked.

"If I said no, would it dissuade you?"

"In this case, no sir." Glover frowned.

"Then by all means Glover, what is it?" He said sarcastically.

"Would you attack the Hessians in open day light?" Glover asked.

"That is a damned fool question, I have no intention of attacking in daylight." He pointed out.

"But would you?" Glover asked.

"Glover, speak plainly if you will."

"Very well," Glover sighed. "Let's say we push off the boats at half past five, full darkness. That will give us six and a half hours for crossing. You plan to march to Trenton at midnight, a night march in this weather with men who will already be wet, freezing and exhausted. If you can move them along at two miles an hour then you may get to Trenton before dawn."

"We will do three miles an hour." He smiled.

"Maybe, I'm not saying you will I'm not saying you won't. But there's ice in the river, and as God as my witness there is no man on earth who can carry this army across in six hours, or even ten hours. So you will be coming into Trenton at day light. Providing that we can cross that damned river at all."

"That last thing you said." He pointed out. "'Providing that we can cross at all.'"

"Sir I-" Glover started.

"Glover, you have been a pain in my ass and a thorn in my side since the day we met. You'd be a General today if you hadn't burned the ass of every man on my staff."

"Damned being a General, its more soldiers we need." Glover argued.

"True enough." He agreed. "You are a hard man to like. But, you saved my army at Brooklyn Heights and you saved us at Throg's Neck and you saved it when they drove us over the North River. You have more guts than any man I'll ever know, and you're a damned good soldier. So, I'm giving you an order, and unless you want to take your men back to Marblehead, Massachusetts, where ever that cold and God-forsaken Yankee place is then you will carry it out. You will take my army across the river and you will do it tonight."

"Very well General, I'll carry your army across the river, God help me I don't know how, but I'll do it." Glover smiled.

"And I will not march on Trenton until the last boat is across, I want your fishermen with me." He smiled.

"They'll be with you." Glover left the room Washington heard soldiers preparing outside.

 _Well, there is no turning back, to Death or Victory._

* * *

At four o'clock the army began their march to McConkey's Ferry. Ruby and her men marched in the centre of the column.

Ruby and Jaune marched side by side for most of the march, as the light began to fade on the marching column.

"Jaune?" Ruby asked. "How are you?"

"Ruby. We can't pretend that we're the same anymore." He said looking ahead.

"Jaune, we can't-" Ruby started.

"You need to leave it alone." Jaune said. "We have something bigger, more pressing ahead of us."

"Jaune-" Ruby began.

"Leave me alone." Jaune turned away from her.

* * *

They arrived at the ferry shortly after dark. The regiments were allowed to rest in the fields as Washington called a meeting with all commanders in the army.

He welcomed them into a large room warmed by a roaring fire. He laid out the plan clearly for everyone to understand.

"There gentlemen, let me for the last time repeat the main elements of this operation." He spoke loudly as he checked his watch. "It is now ten past five. We will begin loading the men in precisely twenty minutes. When the crossing is completed we will march south along the river road. Four miles south we will divide into two columns; General Greene and I, will take the Pennington road General Sullivan will take the second column along the river road. We will enter Trenton, God willing, no later than six o'clock in the morning, it will still be dark. You wanted a few words Colonel Glover?"

"Yes sir," Glover said walking into the centre of the room. "Gentlemen, I want discipline and speed in loading and unloading, no interference with my oarsmen. Each boat will have one of my men in command, his word is law, whether he gives his order to private soldier or to General Washington himself. He will be at the tiller. As for the crossing I am in command, would you put your word on that sir?"

"You heard Colonel Glover, in loading and loading and on the river he is the commander in chief. No one is to countermand his orders. Any questions?" Washington spoke loudly.

The room remained silent.

"Very well, I bid you all Godspeed and good luck." Washington nodded. "And a merry Christmas."

* * *

The army began to cross, her regiment sat in the snow trying and failing to keep warm.

"Yang, how are you feeling?" Ruby asked.

"Nervous, we'll be fighting some well trained soldiers." Yang sighed.

"And, how's your stomach?" Ruby asked.

"Fine, well, a bit sore but I'm fine really." Yang nodded.

"You make sure you look after yourself." Ruby told her, giving her a hug.

"Hey, I thought I was the one that was meant to look after you." Yang joked.

Time passed by and Ruby followed Washington to a point to watch over the crossing. General Mercer approached them to discuss what should happen next.

"Hugh, cross now. Seal off the landing area and put a guard on anyone who wanders in." Washington ordered.

"Yes sir." Mercer nodded as he walked to the next boat.

"What time is it Alex?" Washington asked.

"Ten past six sir." Hamilton reported.

"We're not moving fast enough." Washington said. "Bring me Glover, inside now."

Ruby watched as Hamilton fetched Colonel Glover from the docks and Washington welcomed him inside.

"How do you think we'll do?" Ruby asked Hamilton as they waited outside for Washington to return.

"In terms of? Crossing, we'll be late and attacking well... it may be costly." Hamilton admitted.

"Yet you seem so confident of this plan." Ruby smiled.

"Well, I'm ready to die for this country." Hamilton smiled.

"Let us hope neither of us must do so, at least not yet." Ruby tried to make light of the situation.

Glover soon exited the building and Washington followed.

"Sir?" Hamilton asked.

"He'll get us across." Washington nodded.

They could already see Glover directing the crossing and calling commands to his sailors.

More hours passed and Washington became more and more agitated.

"The time Alex, what is the time?" He demanded.

"Almost ten sir." Hamilton sighed.

Greene approached them.

"General, I'll cross now with your permission?" Greene suggested. "We have a thousand men on the other side."

"Very well Nathaniel, I suppose you could." Washington spoke.

"Will you stay here sir?" Greene asked.

"No, I cannot continue to watch this agonising process." Washington shook his head.

"With your permission, I'll cross also?" Knox said.

"Why don't you wait for the guns?" Washington suggested.

"Because if I open my mouth again about the loading of the guns, Glover will go mad. He hates me. I tried to talk to him about this before but well... he insulted me." Knox admitted.

Ruby turned away to hide her slight giggle.

"How?" Washington asked.

"He told me, 'In an army that hasn't eaten properly for three months, it's damn near treason to be fat.'" Knox explained.

Ruby stepped away from the group entirely now to hide her laughter.

"Did he now?" Washington asked.

"Yes sir."

"Come on now Henry, it's no night for bickering. To the boats gentlemen, Colonel Rose, you may come also." Washington ordered. "General Stirling, you have command on shore. You wait for the last boat, do you understand me."

"Yes sir." Stirling nodded.

They turned and walked down to the boats. Joining the queue for the next transport.

As they went to board and sit down Washington turned to Glover.

"Keep them moving Glover." Washington nodded.

He turned to see Ruby stood on the docks behind him and Greene and Knox sat in the boat. Quickly he saw an opportunity.

"Move that fat ass Henry." He called and prodded Knox with his feet, earning laughter from the soldiers around him. As he sat down he smiled again and said. "Don't swing your balls or you'll swamp the boat."

Ruby sat down next to Washington as the boat was cast off and they set sail. Back for the New Jersey coast.

* * *

 **A/N: There you go guys, chapter 22, the new longest chapter of the fic. I had a fun time writing this one, learning about some of the different Generals and all that fancy stuff. Also, well done if you know what movie *heavily* influenced this chapter. Enjoy, and I'll see you next time**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey guys. sorry for the long delay, I've had my end of year exams and should hopefully be updating more regularly.**

 **Chapter 23 Battle of Trenton**

They disembarked the boat and stepped out onto the pier and onto the New Jersey soil.

Mercer greeted them on the river's edge.

"How is it Hugh?" Washington asked nervously.

"Better since the snow let up." He reported. "Most of the boys are asleep."

"Let them sleep, God knows they'll need it." Washington said before looking down to his pocket watch. "Ten past eleven."

"Well, there it is, we won't have the army across before three in the morning. That means we can't reach Trenton before day break." Mercer told him. "We must agree."

"I do agree." Washington nodded.

"Then what?" Mercer asked.

"Then we march to Trenton in day light." Washington ordered. "How is the perimeter?"

"I've about three hundred on the edge. We picked up ten or twelve people from nearby farms, curious locals mainly." Mercer reported. "Innocent enough I think."

"I'll talk to them, where are they?" Washington asked.

Mercer led them over to a group of civilians. Many asked why they were being held, many complained and some shouted.

"I am General Washington, listen to me." He told them when their complaints did not let up. "In a few hours we will march south to attack Trenton, if word of this gets out then hundreds of my men will die. You will be detained for three hours after we march and then you will be free to go. I'm sorry that you are suffering, but we are all suffering."

He turned to leave the civilians walking back to the river's edge.

* * *

"Colonel Rose, how are you feeling?" Washington asked her.

"Nervous, sir." She admitted. "Damned cold mainly."

He chuckled at her answer.

"Where are your men?" Washington asked.

"Still on the other side, Yang-" She paused and checked what she was saying. "Major Xiao-Long has been left in command of the regiment."

"Has she had much experience in that field?" Washington asked.

"No less than myself, sir." She sighed. "And how are you sir, this fine night?"

"Tired and concerned." He led her away from the rest of the soldiers. "You faced the Hessians in New York, you've seen that we can't face them in open battle. Tell me, Colonel, would you attack in daylight."

She thought to herself for a moment. _Those butchers cut us to shreds at White Plains, they could have captured us but they fired on unsuspecting soldiers. They'll all rot in hell if God is with us._

"General, my men will be there." She told him. "I can't speak for the rest of the army but my regiment will march into Trenton no matter the time."

"Very well, I'm glad I have officers I can rely on." He admitted.

"Thank you sir." She nodded before saluting and moving to the perimeter.

* * *

The crossing continued for hours more. He watched from the docks the soldiers walk by him. Mercer spoke up behind him.

"Three maybe four hours left until daylight." He reported.

"God damn it, I know that Hugh." He responded. "That's it, no more talk of time."

 _How am I meant to attack with half my army on the other side of the river. If I wait until the army is across then the attack won't move off until dawn._

* * *

Ruby walked along the perimeter before meeting with familiar faces. She stumbled across her regiment, guarding the woods next to the River Road to Trenton.

"Yang?" Ruby asked.

Her sister turned to her.

"Ruby," Yang said as they hugged. "I was so worried about you on the river. Then coming over here with half the army on the other side. What if the British attacked?"

"They've got no idea we're here." Ruby reassured her. "We've got nothing to worry about."

"Then men are sleeping mainly, Sun and Blake are with their companies at the front." Yang reported to her.

"Where's Jaune?" Ruby asked, concernedly.

"He's sat by the river. Do you want to tell me what's going on with him?" Yang asked.

"Look, it's- I'll handle it." Ruby told her sister before leaving to find Jaune.

Walking down to the river's edge she saw Jaune silhouetted against the river.

"Ruby?" He turned to see her approach.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Terrible, I've got to tell everyone else haven't I?" He knew the answer already.

"They deserve to know the truth." She said. "They'll understand, it was in the middle of a battle."

"No, they won't." Jaune denied. "Ren will kill me when he finds out."

"They deserve to know." Ruby told him. "Don't worry, you've got me on your side."

"I'm sorry for yelling at you when we marched here." Jaune said. "I've known you for five years. I should have trusted you."

"Don't worry Jaune, just do the right thing."

* * *

The boats travelled back and forth another fifty times before the guns began to come across.

Suddenly the boats stopped.

Colonel Glover marched to Washington.

"It's done, sir." Glover told him. "The army is across."

"Ready your men everyone. We march in ten minutes." The officers around him saluted and walked away to their own troops.

"Glover, how is your brigade?" Washington asked.

"Tired sir, but they'll march." Glover smiled.

"How are they armed?" Washington asked.

"Three regiments have muskets, the last regiment, sir, they have fishing pikes." Glover joked.

"Well, you and your men lead Sullivan's column."

* * *

The army formed up and was on the march again. The regiment led Greene's column. Ruby had sent her to the front.

Her men moved close behind her. Marching three abreast they took up the small rode. As they marched through the night. Ruby soon joined them.

"Captain Belladonna, how are your men?" Ruby asked.

"Very tired, but they're coming along." She responded. "Do you know how far it is?"

"A few miles. Generals Washington and Greene will be joining us soon to lead the column."

"Very well." She nodded.

"When we deploy I want you to make sure your men have their bayonets fixed and are ready for quick action." Ruby explained. "We have got to be ready for an attack."

"We'll be ready Colonel, don't you worry about us." She smiled.

They approached the fork in the road where Washington led them away from the river road and towards the north end of town.

"Alex, remain here. Let Sullivan know that this is the junction and he must move towards the southern end of the town." Washington ordered.

The army split up and marched for three hours, they walked with their heads down due to their exhaustion.

"Are we sure we can even make it to Trenton?" Yang asked Ruby quietly. "Let alone fight?"

Ruby didn't know what to say.

As they formed for battle Washington came riding forward with his staff.

"That house there," He pointed to a head a few hundred yards down the road from them. "It's a Hessian outpost. At least that is what the locals report to us."

"Sir? Would you have us attack?" Ruby asked.

"No, wait." Washington called for Hamilton who came riding forward. "Alex, take three men and clear that outpost."

"Yes sir." He chose three men from his artillery and rode to the house with them.

"Colonel Rose, advance your men past the house along the road. We should arrive on heights north of the town. Line up on the road when you arrive there."

They marched down the road the woods began to thin out and they arrived in the pastures of Trenton, the sun was now low in the sky as the first soldiers caught site of Trenton. Ruby and her men formed a battle line on the heights north of the town. Major Pine and his 2nd Virginia Regiment lined up on their left.

Washington arrived on the heights. Officers arrived and hurriedly began to line up their troops. Knox placed his artillery on the heights in front of the infantry. The line stretched out over the heights. Generals, Stirling, Stephen and Fremoy lined their Brigades up on the left of Ruby's battalion and General Mercer lined up on their right.

They looked down at Trenton from the hill, the town formed almost an 'A' shape. With their forces at the tip of the 'A'. In the distance they saw more troops arriving out of the woods, Sullivan's column formed up on the roads to the south and a messenger arrived for Washington.

He read the letter aloud to the officers around them.

" _My forces have arrived on the southern roads of the town, we have seized the roads and bridges leading away from Trenton._

 _We seem to have caught them in their sleep._

 _We are ready to advance at your command._

 _Signed,_

 _Maj. Gen. John Sullivan"_

Washington rode forward and raised his sword in the air.

"The Army will advance." He shouted the order that was echoed by all commanders down the line. "Advance!"

All infantry forces began to move down the hill, Ruby and Oscar moved their regiments onto the central roads of the town on King's Street.

* * *

From his position on the hill he saw the army advance and downhill. Colonel Rose took her two regiments. Onto the main roads of the town, Stephen had already found enemy riflemen firing shots from the houses to his front. Stirling was moving to flank the town, whilst Fremoy who was beyond the edge of the town moved into an orchard to link up with Sullivan. Mercer on the other hand was directing his regiments against a hessian company on Queen's street parallel to King's street.

"Alex," He called.

"Yes General?" Colonel Hamilton said riding forward.

"Take some guns into the town, I believe Colonel Rose may need support at her position at once."

* * *

They advanced as one. Moving into the town they were soon between the houses. Sun and his small company took cover in a small house to fire into the skirmishers.

"Ruby, we've really caught them here." Yang called.

"Keep the regiment moving forward Major, take that crossroads up ahead and we can hold for reinforcements." Ruby called back.

She ran over to where Oscar and his regiment had lined up in support of Mercer's Brigade.

"Oscar what's happening over here?" She called over the gunshots.

"Hessian riflemen are coming out of every window." He called. "I've got to move my regiment into the houses and start taking cover."

"Go on! We'll move up and cover you whilst you get your men to safety." Ruby ordered.

She pushed her men forward and as they pushed about halfway down King's Street. Through the smoke a column of infantry approached them. Marching in perfect time three hundred hessians moved towards them with bayonets fixed.

"Hold your ground men! Fire!" Ruby ordered.

The front rank of Hessians dropped as the column kept marching. Soldiers from Oscar's regiment in the houses opened fire. Some Hessians opened fire and they kept advancing. They pushed Ruby and her regiment back up hill.

Suddenly the hill behind them erupted with flames and smoke as the artillery opened fire into the advancing Hessians, tearing holes in the line.

Ruby and her men took cover on the junction they had taken earlier. They hid behind fences or walls wherever they could find cover. Hamilton arrived with two cannon and prepared to fire.

"Fire men!" Ruby ordered her regiment as the Hessians kept advancing.

The Hessians slowed down. From the side streets of the junction soldiers from Stephens brigade reinforced the centre and outflanked the Hessians. They also saw troops from Mercer's brigade making progress down Queen's street.

The Hessians slowed even more. Hamilton fired his two cannons, pouring canister shot into the enemy. The street was now covered in smoke. The soldiers continued to fire into each other as the Hessians began to withdraw down the road.

They chased the Hessians down the road to a bridge over creek in the centre of the town. They held their ground once more as the Hessians counter attacked. Hessians charged onto the bridge only to be met with more musket fire and fire from Hamilton's cannons.

General Washington rode down to the lines with more soldiers at his back.

"Colonel Rose, press forward and push them into the fields." He ordered. "We've got them on the run!"

They crossed the bridge and advanced on the retreating Hessians. Firing as they went a battled over the Hessian cannons that had been left in the centre of the town.

"Turn the cannons on them!" Ruby yelled as she led her regiment forward with her sword in the air. "Come on!"

She led her soldiers on a charge into the Hessians, the line of soldiers began to immediately melt away as more continentals charged into their flank.

The Hessians retreated into the fields east of town. Quickly the army began to reform as the full force of Hessians began to reform.

Ruby saw to her left and right more regiments were surrounding the Hessians. Mercer had crossed the creek behind the Hessians and was closing in from the rear.

The two forces began to trade inaccurate volleys. The continentals slowly advanced and closed down the space between themselves and the Hessians. Ruby could see figures riding around in the centre of the Hessian formation on horseback.

The Hessians began to turn and run. Along the line, companies began to retreat towards the creak only to be captured by Mercer and Fremoy. Slowly the entire Hessian force surrendered. The continentals took the weapons off their surrendered foes.

* * *

"General Washington, sir." Sullivan rode up. "It appears the battle is over."

"It appears so General." He nodded.

"What shall we do with the men now?" Sullivan asked.

"They will set up a perimeter around the town until Ewing and Caldwalder have crossed and moved to support us. Then we move north to Princeton." Washington said.

"General, my men have received a courier. Caldwalder and his eighteen hundred men weren't able to cross. We are still waiting for word from Ewing." Sullivan explained.

"You're quite sure of this?" Washington asked.

"Yes sir," Sullivan handed him the couriers message.

"This victory almost seems so hollow now." Washington said as he turned away. "Move the men into defensive positions."

* * *

She was lined up in reserve, Washington had ordered her to station the regiments at the bridge in the centre of town.

Her men took turns on watch as many caught up on sleep. Across the road from them the men of the 2nd Virginia stood guard.

"Colonel? Ruby? How are you?" Blake asked as she walked up to her.

"I'm fine Blake, you should get some rest." She nodded.

"Later, I'm more worried about you." Blake admitted. "You haven't slept in days."

"I said I'm fine." She snapped. Instantly she felt bad, she saw the shock in Blake's eyes. "I'm sorry, been a long few days."

"How's Yang?" Blake asked after a lull. "I haven't seen her since before the battle started."

"She's fine." She spoke at last. "She's delivering a letter to Washington requesting orders. How are your men?"

"Quite fine, tired though."

"Good, this battle was... different." Ruby said. "Almost like they didn't have the fight for it."

"I understand, like they gave way too easy. I've never seen them run like that." Blake agreed. "Perhaps this might make them lose heart for the war."

"Perhaps, though I doubt this will be over so quickly. Well, best not dwell on what the enemy did wrong, we should always be ready for what the enemy is doing next." Ruby responded.

Yang arrived back with orders from Washington to begin processing the prisoners.

"Washington wanted to see you Ruby." Yang informed her.

"Very well, I'll head over now."

They were joined at the campfire by O'Hare.

"Sergeant Major, do you have a head count yet?" Yang asked.

"That I do Major, that I do." He spoke softly.

"Well?" Yang asked.

"Well, would you believe it." The Irishman spoke. "We didn't lose a single man."

* * *

"Colonel Rose, the commander of this garrison is dead. We are taking all these supplies and prisoners and marching back to the crossing." Washington said. "You are the lead regiment on the march."

"Yes sir." Ruby nodded.

"Colonel?" Washington asked.

"Yes sir?"

"What do you believe we should have done?" He asked.

"We have won a victory here. Hard earned, had fought and a decisive victory. I believe that the men want to fight." Ruby said.

"I've over two thousand men across the river unable to get here." Washington said.

"Sir, I believe that is beyond myself, I command my troops and follow orders, not coordinate all these different bodies of troops." Ruby spoke.

"Well, in a few days this army will disappear." Washington sighed. "Their enlistments are running out. We needed this victory to persuade them to stay."

"Sir, I am sorry that this plan was not completed, is there anything I can do?" Ruby asked.

"Not unless you can persuade congress to give us the funds that we need, and they do not seem too keen to that." Washington sighed. "We shall see Colonel, we shall see."

* * *

The army marched back across the fields and roads towards the crossing. Ruby's regiment had requisitioned the dark blue coats of the Hessians and now wore them as part of their uniform, blending in quite well with the regiments around them.

The exhausted army crossed over the river, the men disheartened by the movements.

Washington led them all to an assembly point where they met with the columns from the other generals, the troops that were meant to cross also. Talk broke through the ranks, many spoke that the army was running away, that the war was over.

Silence once more fell upon them when Washington rode onto the heights ahead of them.

"Everyone, hear me. I ask only now that you hear me. I am looking over six thousand citizen soldiers, who have all volunteered for service in this army, who have fought harder than any man can ask of them. Soldiers who have sacrificed, who have worked and who have suffered as no man can ask of them. Yet I ask you all, to join with me once more. As I am sure many of you understand, the enlistments for many of you run out soon, in a few days this army may very well disappear, and no man may stop you. But I offer this to you. That if you stay and fight for one month longer, you will do unto this nation a debt that can in no short measure be repaid." Washington finished his speech and rode along the line of troops. Cheers came forward from the crowd. Cries of 'God bless you General' and 'Victory or death'.

The crowd came alive, all cheering. From privates to generals. All cheered for the speech.

Over the next few days the soldiers re-enlisted for another month to fight with Washington in his army. Until finally, he secured his army and grew it to nearly seven thousand with troops from Philadelphia. Then, once detailing his plan to congress, he marched back north to the crossing once more.

 **A/N: Bit of a shorter chapter but I hope you enjoyed it. Writing this I feel like the story is definitely underway, I've gone through and planned out major plot points now so hopefully this will improve the story writing and I will be able to direct this story better than I have already. As always reviews are appreciated, telling me what you like and what you don't like. Thank you to everyone of my readers and I'll see you next time.**


End file.
